A Mario Birthday Party
by Flowerstar
Summary: Peach is holding a birthday party at her castle. Mario and his friends were invited and Mario's old and recent partners were invited too! Feel free to read this from start to finish!
1. Decorations ready?

**A Mario Birthday Party**

By Flowerstar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo, Mario and all of the characters in the Mario and the Paper Mario franchise. All of the characters belong to Nintendo. I don't own the Mario games or the Paper Mario games also.

**Chapter 1: Decorations ready?**

It was a beautiful day in Princess Peach's Castle. And it is Peach's birthday! Everyone is getting ready for the big day. Daisy and Luigi were helping each other to put the colourful streamers up; Wario and Waluigi were trying to put the balloons to the ceiling. The balloons were in different kinds of colours. (Pink, Yellow, Red etc) Princess Peach was walking around the first floor of her castle. She walked over to Mario.

"Are the decorations ready yet?" asked Peach.

"Almost." Mario answered with a smile on his face.

"Well keep up the good work! Mario, can you please take the invitations to the post office? They need to be delivered before the party starts. You won't let me down, will you?" Peach replied.

"Of course I won't let you down. Don't worry princess; I will deliver them as soon as possible!" Mario replied.

Mario walked to the front door of the castle and he push the doors open. The doors slid shut behind him. He walked down the path while the sun was shining on him. He walked to the door with the yellow star on it. He pushed the door open and the door shut behind him. He then walked past where the notice board was and went to the door of the post office. He opened the door and the door slid shut behind Mario. At the post office, he walked to Parakarry the Paratroopa.

"Mario! What are you doing here?" Parakarry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have come here to give you the invitations so you can send them. Princess Peach is holding a birthday party at her castle and it is her birthday today! She invited me, my brother, Daisy, Yoshi and a whole lot of people. You're invited too!" Mario told him.

"Really? I'm invited… to Peach's party?" Parakarry asked, with a puzzled look.

"You're really are invited! I'm not joking, really." Mario replied.

"Wow!" Parakarry exclaimed, happily. "That's so cool! But what about my job?"

"Don't worry about mail delivery. If the princess told you to go to a special event and you're invited, just get out there and don't worry about the job. I've got a substitute to replace you while you're gone." said Parakarry's boss.

"Thanks for understanding, sir!" Parakarry replied. "Don't worry, sir, I'll come back here after the party." He turned to Mario. "So Mario, are we ready to go to the party?"

"Not yet, remember you have to deliver the invitations first." Mario reminded him.

"Oh right! I've almost forgot about that." Parakarry replied.

"So I'll meet you outside the castle. If I'm not there, then find me inside the castle. Is that fine with you?" Mario told him.

"OK!" Parakarry said.

So Mario opened the door and the door shut behind him. While Mario was gone, Parakarry put on his goggles over his eyes and put his mailbag that was draped across his shoulders and put all of the invitations that Mario gave to him in his mailbag, getting ready to depart. He went to the door, he opened it and the door slid shut behind him. Outside the post office, Parakarry's wings started to flap and he flew into the air. He flew towards his first destination: Goomba Village.

**_To be continued…_**

**Authors Notice: **Is the fan fiction good so far? It doesn't finish there but if you want to find out what happens next, just wait and see:) By the way, please review!


	2. Parakarry's Invitation Delivery

**Disclaimer: **Just like before, I don't own Nintendo, Mario and all of the characters in the Mario and the Paper Mario franchise. All of the characters belong to Nintendo. I really don't own anything really.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all of your reviews:) Some characters from Paper Mario and Paper Mario 2 won't make an appearance in this fan fiction but some of the characters will.

the Lady Daisy: I know you liked it. I liked the fan fic too. Unfortunately, Kolorado won't be invited but Mario's old and recent partners will be invited. But I know what you mean about Kolorado being funny; he was funny in the original Paper Mario.

Random67: Of course they will be there! You think that I'm the writer who wouldn't do that but I would:) But thanks for the review to my story.

Crystal7: I am trying to write chapter 2 quickly! But I'm glad you really liked my story.

Mr Crabtree: Mario got up to loads of activities like parties, kart-racing, playing golf, playing tennis, having adventures, saving Princess Peach and beating up Bowser and many more. But I'm glad you're impressed with my fan fic:D

Sam: I know it's very interesting and very good as well. But I bet that you're really looking forward to the future chapters of this fan fiction!

After this long Author's note, here is the longest chapter of this fan fic for you to enjoy! Thanks for waiting patiently!

**Chapter 2: Parakarry's Invitation Delivery**

Parakarry was still flying towards Goomba Village, while his wings were still flapping. He opened his brown mailbag and he got out an envelope that was pink and very nice to feel. It had dainty writing that said "Goombario," and it has Goombario's address on the envelope. He was still flying while the breezy wind was blowing to his face. Parakarry nearly got close to Goomba Village. The village looked small to him.

Inside Goombario's house, Goombario and Goombaria were helping their grandmother, Gooma baking a cake. Gooma was reading the recipe book that is big and heavy. It has loads of pages inside. Goombario and Goombaria was next to Gooma,waiting.

"What else do you need, Gooma?" Goombario asked.

"Well, I need a fire flower… and then I need," Gooma began.

Goombaria went to the kitchen cupboards that were made out of wood and the colour of it was brown. She opened the door of the cupboard and started looking through all the things inside it. She grabbed the fire flower. The fire flower's head is red with cute black dot-like eyes on it and the petals at the bottom of the head were green. Goombaria turned to her older brother.

"Goombario, catch!" Goombaria called out.

"Thanks, Goombaria!" Goombario replied with a smile.

"You know what, Goombaria. If I didn't catch the fire flower, it would hit my face!" Goombario told his sister.

"You should have told me!" Goombaria called back.

Goombario gave the fire flower to Gooma. Gooma tuck the fire flower from his grasp. Gooma then turned to continue looking at her recipe list.

"What else do you need next?" Goombario asked.

"Well I need…" Gooma spoke again.

When Gooma was about to say what she needs next, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Goombario, can you go to the door and find out who it is for me, dearie?" Gooma asked, politely.

Goombario went to the door and opened it to see a very familiar paratroopa with a mailbag that was draped across his shoulders.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver… Oh, hello Goombario! I haven't seen you for ages." Parakarry greeted.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for ages as well. But are you supposed to do your mail delivery?" Goombario replied.

"Yes, I am but I came here to deliver an invitation from Princess Peach to you." Parakarry told his friend.

Parakarry opened his mailbag and grabbed the invitation. He went over to Goombario and gave the invitation to him.

"Whoa! From Princess Peach! Why is she writing to me for?" Goombario asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just open it and find out!" Parakarry told Goombario. "I got more letters to send to people!"

Parakarry went to the door and opened it. He shut the door behind him. While he was gone, Goombario opened the pink envelope and got out the letter. The paper of the letter was pink and on it, it has dainty writing on the letter. He began reading it. Goombaria walked over to her brother and took a sneak peek, looking at the letter.

"Hey! Let me see!" Goombaria said.

"Wow! It's an invitation to Peach's Castle! It says that it is her birthday and she is throwing a party. And I'm invited to go have fun! WHOA! WHOA! WHOOOOOOOA!" Goombario exclaimed.

After giving the invitation to Goombario, his next stop was Koopa Village. He was still flying in the air, while his wings were flapping. He opened his mailbag and got out two envelopes that was pink and was very nice to feel. It had dainty writing that said "Kooper," and it has Kooper's address on the envelope. The other envelope which was also pink and was very nice to feel. It had beautiful writing that said "Bombette," and it has Bombette's address on the envelope. He was still flying until he nearly came close to Koopa Village. The village looked small to him.

While Kooper went outside the item shop from shopping, he headed right to the next part of town. He was walking to his house until he heard some explosions and he saw his house was shaking. Kooper walked to his front door and opened it to see two bob-ombs arguing and Bombette, the pink bob-omb who was used to be one of Mario's friend and partner, stayed out of the argument.

"Boooooooommmbette!" cried the first bob-omb.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! People in this village will start complaining if you don't stop mentioning about Bombette!" shouted the other.

"Oh, brother… here we go again." Bombette sighed.

"Boooooooooommmmmbette!" exclaimed the first bob-omb, again.

"Shut up! Will you ever be quiet! Do you want me to explode in front of you?" The other bob-omb shouted.

"No." the first bob-omb said with a sad look on his face.

"I hate to be rude but can you two bob-ombs argue outside?" Kooper asked the bob-ombs.

"Are you telling me to shut up!" said Bombette, angrily.

"Not really." Kooper replied. "I mean the two bob-ombs should argue out…"

When Kooper was about to finish what was he's saying, he was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"I'll get it!" Kooper said. He walked to the front door of his house and opened it to see a familiar friend of his with a mailbag that was draped across his friend's shoulders.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters. Oops! I better stop saying this, sorry. Oh, hi Kooper! Nice to see you again!" Parakarry greeted to his friend.

"Nice to see you, too! Are you doing anything good?" Kooper replied with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I came here to deliver… Oh! Why Bombette is in your house?" Parakarry asked.

"Don't you remember? Bombette and her bob-omb friends came to Koopa Village to live after that Koopa Bros. business. Some of the bob-ombs were outside while some of the bob-ombs were at my house." Kooper reminded him.

"Oh. So any way I came here to give a letter to you and Bombette. It's from Princess Peach." Parakarry told Kooper.

Parakarry opened his mailbag and got out two envelopes. He went over to Kooper and gave the envelope to him. He then went over to Bombette and gave the invitation to her.

"From Princess Peach? Why is she writing an invitation to me and Bombette for?" Kooper asked with a puzzled look.

"Just read it and find out!" Parakarry told his friend. "I've got more letters to send!"

Parakarry went to the door and opened it. He shut the door behind him. While he was gone, Kooper and Bombette opened the pink envelope and got out the invitation. The letter was pink and on it, the invitation had dainty writing on it. They both began to read it.

"Oh, wow! It's an invitation to Princess Peach's birthday party at her castle! It says that I'm invited and everyone will be there." Kooper said. "What does it say on yours?"

"It says the same. I'm invited too!" Bombette replied. "I think we should get going or we'll be late!"

So, Kooper and Bombette went to the front door and opened it. They shut the door behind them, leaving the two bob-ombs inside the house. The only thing on Kooper's and Bombette's mind was arriving at the party.

After giving the invitations to Kooper and Bombette, his next destination was Boo's Mansion. He was still flying in the air, while his wings were flapping. He flew over the scary trees in Forever Forest. The trees looked smaller to him. While he was still flying, he opened his mailbag and got out an envelope that was pink. It had beautiful writing on it that said "Bow," and it has Bow's address on the envelope. He was still flying until he finally got close to Boo's Mansion. The mansion looked like a small building to him.

At Bow's room inside her mansion, Bow was talking to her butler. They were having a conversation in the room.

"Lady Bow, your beauty is like the song of a nightingale. Indeed, you've grown into a fine young boo that your ancestors were so proud of you." The butler told Bow.

"I know." Bow replied.

"Lady Bow, you should be proud of yourself, saving the boos from Tubba Blubba and helping people out there was really good, wasn't it?" Bow's butler said.

"I know it was good." Bow replied back.

"Bow, since you didn't have an adventure for ages, it's nice to relax. Isn't it?" Bootler said with a calm look.

"It is but…" Bow spoke again.

When Bow was about to finish her speech, she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Lady Bow, should I open the door to see who is it?" Bootler asked, politely.

"Yes." Bow answered.

Bootler went to door and opened it to see a paratroopa with a mailbag that was draped across his shoulders. Bootler turned to Bow with a puzzled face.

"Lady Bow, who is this?" He asked.

"Hey! Let me see who it is!" Bow exclaimed.

Bow went to where Bootler and the paratroopa were. The paratroopa was none other than Parakarry the mailing paratroopa who works at the Post Office in Toad Town.

"Hello. Oh, hi Bow, it's great to see you again! I have a letter for you from Princess Peach." Parakarry greeted to Bow.

Parakarry opened his mailbag and got out the invitation. He gave the letter to Bow.

"Princess Peach wrote me a letter? Why did she write to me?" Bow asked.

"Read the letter and find out!" Parakarry answered. "I've got more letters to send to other people!"

Parakarry then went away from the room where Bow and Bootler were in. While he was gone, Bow opened the pink envelope and got out the letter. The letter was pink and it has very pretty writing on it and at the bottom of the invitation was Princess Peach's signature. She began reading it.

"Look at this, Bootler! This is an invitation to a party at Peach's castle. It says that it's her birthday and I'm invited! Isn't it great?" Bow told her butler. "I hate to say this but I have to go to the party and leave you here."

"You have to go and leave me here! I am not letting you go to somewhere alone. Your ancestors will be so angry if I let you go somewhere, all by yourself. I will come with you." Bootler told Bow.

"I'm not a child anymore! I will go to the party alone! You will wait for my return!" Bow scolded at her butler.

"L…Lady…._sigh_…" Bootler sighed.

So, Bow exited her room, leaving Bootler alone in Bow's room waiting for her return.

After giving the invitation to Bow, the stop he's going to is Shy Guy's Toy Box. His wings were still flapping while he's flying in the air. He was flying over Toad Town and he landed near the abandoned house. Parakarry opened the door and shut it behind him. He was thinking to himself where be the toy box and how is he going to get inside it, until he put his hand on the wall and he felt something weird about it. He felt the wall and he pushed it to see another room. It was hidden and there was a toy box and a jump pad next to it. Parakarry opened his mailbag and holded the invitation that is addressed to Watt. He then went on the jump pad and went inside the toy box.

Inside the toy box, Watt was training with the Shy-Guy Squad and General Guy. The Shy-Guy Squad lined up in a row, opposite to Watt. She was facing the Shy-Guy Squad in the room where Mario fought against General Guy. They were about to battle each other.

"Watt! Shy-Guy Squad!" General Guy shouted to get their attention.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" Watt and the Shy-Guy Squad asked together.

"You all should remember that this battle is only a practice! Understand?" General Guy told them.

"YES, SIR!" Watt and the Shy-Guy Squad exclaimed.

"So, let the battle begin!" General Guy yelled.

The Shy-Guy Squad ran towards Watt and they began to fight each other. The Shy-Guy Squad used their moves just like when they used theirs when they were fighting against Mario. Watt dodged the Shy-Guy Squad's attacks and when the Shy-Guy Squad ran to Watt and tried to attack her, she heard a voice that shouted, "Watt!" She quickly went away from the Shy-Guy Squad, leaving them attacking each other. She went to the entrance of the room and also the exit to find a paratroopa with wings carrying a mailbag.

"Hello, Watt! Nice to see you again!" Parakarry greeted his mate.

"Nice to see you too! Um… why are you here?" Watt asked.

"I've came here to deliver your letter. It's from Princess Peach." Parakarry told his friend.

He opened his mailbag and got out the letter. He gave it to her.

"This letter's from the princess? Why is she writing me one?" Watt asked.

"Read it and find out!" Parakarry told her. "I've got more letters to give to people!"

Parakarry went away from the room where Watt was in. While he was gone, she opened the envelope and got out the letter. The letter was pink and it has really beautiful writing on it. She read the invitation and gasped.

"Wow! This is an invitation from the princess and it says that I'm invited to her birthday party at her castle! This is really cool!" Watt exclaimed, happily. "I better tell General Guy about this!"

She quickly went over to General Guy to tell him about the invitation.

"So sir, can I go to the party? The princess is expecting me there!" Watt asked General Guy.

"Really?" General Guy said.

"Yeah, I'm not joking sir. If you don't believe me, then read this letter." Watt replied.

She gave the invitation to General Guy. He grabbed it and read it. He read through it and gasped. He gave the letter back to Watt.

"Permission granted. You will come back here after the party you're going to. Is this is part of the training session?" General Guy asked.

"No, sir." Watt replied back.

"Oh. Well, just come back here after it's finished." General Guy told her.

"YES, SIR! Thank you, I will leave immediately!" Watt said.

She turned back to the entrance of the room (and also the exit) to go to the party.

After giving the invitation to Watt, the next stop he's going to is Yoshi's Village on Lava Lava Island. He was still flying in the air. He opened his mailbag and got out a pink envelope which is addressed to Sushie. He was still flying until he came close to his destination. Yoshi's Village looked small to Parakarry.

At Yoshi's Village, the Yoshi infants were playing a game of tag while Sushie was keeping an eye on them incase they sneakily go into the Jade Jungle. The Yoshi infants were having fun until they came to Sushie.

"Can we please go into the jungle?" The Yoshi infants asked.

"No! I will never let all of you go into the jungle. It's dangerous there!" Sushie said to the Yoshi kids.

"But, we're bored." The Yoshi infants replied.

"I will never let you all go into the jungle! End of story!" Sushie replied with a strict look on her face.

"Please…" The green Yoshi infant said.

"No!" Sushie shouted.

"Please…" The green Yoshi kid said again.

"No! The jungle is still dangerous and I absolutely don't want all of you infants going in there!" Sushie replied authoritatively.

"Please… you got to let us!" The blue Yoshi replied.

"I'm not saying this ag…" Sushie spoke again.

When Sushie was about to say something, she was interrupted by a voice that shouted, "Sushie!" The paratroopa landed where Sushie and the Yoshi children were. The voice came from the paratroopa called Parakarry.

"Hello, Sushie. I'm so glad to see you again!" Parakarry greeted.

"I'm really glad to see you as well. Why are you here?" Sushie asked.

"I came here to deliver something to you. It's from Princess Peach." Parakarry told his friend.

He opened the mailbag and got out the invitation. He gave it to her.

"The invitation's from Princess Peach? Why in the world would she write a letter to me for?" Sushie asked.

"Just read the invitation and find out!" Parakarry told her. "I've got more letters to give!"

Parakarry's wings started to flap and he flew up into the sky. While he was gone, she opened the envelope and pulled out an invitation. The letter was pink and it has beautiful handwriting on it. She began reading it. The Yoshi infants went close to her and crowded around Sushie, having a close peek reading the letter.

"Hey! Let us see it?" The Yoshi kids said.

"Wow! It's an invitation to Peach's birthday party and it says that I'm invited!" Sushie exclaimed, happily.

"Hey, can we come with you?" Red Yoshi asked.

"No! The letter says that I'm invited, not you!" Sushie shouted.

"Please… we want to have fun." The green Yoshi said in a whining tone.

"No! You will cause trouble at the party if you come!" Sushie exclaimed. "I'm going and you're staying at the village."

"Ok…" The Yoshi kids said with a sad face.

So, Sushie went to the village leader and let him know that she has to leave and go to the party. The village leader let her leave and Sushie went to the entrance (and also the exit) of Yoshi's Village. But, she didn't know that while she was gone the Yoshi infants sneakily went to the exit of the village.

After giving the invitation to Sushie, his next stop is Flower Fields. He was still flying in the air. He opened his mailbag and got out another letter that is addressed to Lakilester. He flew over Toad Town but he landed in front of the door that leads to Flower Fields. He went over to Minh T. and asked her.

"Do you know where Flower Fields is?" Parakarry asked. "I need to give a letter to someone there."

"Flower Fields is right in front of you. Just go over to the door and open it." Minh T. told him.

"Thanks for telling me!" Parakarry replied.

"You're welcome!" Minh T. said, politely.

So, Parakarry went through the door that leads to his destination.

In Flower Fields, Lakilester and Lakilulu, his girlfriend were having a lovely conversation next to the giant tree.

"Lakilester, it's nice to have a lovely chat, isn't it?" Lakilulu replied.

"Yes it is but can you call me Spike for once?" Lakilester said to his girlfriend.

"Your name is Lakilester." Lakilulu told him.

"Oh for crying out loud! My name is Spike!" Lakilester said in an annoyed tone.

"No, it isn't." Lakilulu replied.

"Yes it is!" Lakilester replied back.

While they were arguing, Parakarry came out of the giant tree. _Hmm… I don't see Lakilester any where. I wonder where he is. _Parakarry thought to himself. He went looking for Lakilester all over the place. While he was looking for his friend, Lakilester and his girlfriend noticed someone.

"Look, Lakilester! Who's that over there?" Lakilulu asked.

"I don't know who that is, sugar plum. Let's find out!" Lakilester replied.

"Yeah, let's go over to that person." Lakilulu agreed.

They both went over to the figure. The figure was a paratroopa with wings and there was a mailbag that was draped across the shoulders of the figure.

"Hey!" Lakilester called out.

The paratroopa turned around to face two Lakitus coming towards him.

"Hello." The paratroopa said.

The paratroopa was actually called Parakarry, a mailing paratroopa that delivers letters all over the Mushroom Kingdom. And also he was used to be one of Mario's old partners.

"Hey! Do you remember me?" Lakilester replied with a smile.

Parakarry looked up at Lakilester, head to toe.

"I remember you!" Parakarry exclaimed. "You're Lakilester, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me!" Lakilester answered. "My name is Spike, not Lakilester!"

"Sorry but the letter has your name on it!" Parakarry told him.

"So you mean that the letter has the word, 'Spike' on it?" Lakilester asked.

"That's not what I meant." Parakarry said.

"Then do you mean?" Lakilester asked.

"I meant that the letter has the word, 'Lakilester' on it." Parakarry told him.

"Oh." Lakilester said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I've came here to deliver a letter to you. It's from the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Parakarry told the Lakitu.

Parakarry opened his mailbag and he got out the pink envelope. He gave it to him.

"This letter's from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom? Why would she write me a letter?" Lakilester asked.

"Read the letter that she wrote to you and find out!" Parakarry told him. "I have got more letters to send to the people, I'm giving to!"

Parakarry went to where the giant tree was. The giant tree asked the paratroopa if he wants to return to Toad Town or not. Parakarry told it that he needs to go back and the giant tree opened the door for him. Parakarry went through the door and the door shut behind the paratroopa. While he was gone, Lakilester opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. His girlfriend came close to Lakilester to take a quick peek, reading the invitation.

"What does the letter say, Lakilester?" Lakilulu asked.

"Look at this, this is an invitation to the Princess's party and it says that I'm invited! Wow! This is so cool!" Lakilester exclaimed, happily.

"That letter is an invitation… to the princess's party?" Lakilulu said, quizzically.

"That's right but I hate to say this cupcake, but I have to leave you here." Lakilester replied with a sad face.

"Y…You have to leave me?" Lakilulu said.

"Yes." Lakilester replied back.

"But it's really sad to see you go." Lakilester's girlfriend said in a whining tone.

"I know but I got to go." Lakilester told her.

"Okay, but you better return here or I'll…" Lakilulu replied.

"Okay, okay! I'll promise that I'll return here before you know it!" Lakilester replied back.

"Okay but you better hurry or you'll be late!" Lakilester's girlfriend told him.

So, Lakilester went to where the giant tree was and the tree asked Lakilester if he wants to return back to Toad Town or not. He told the tree that he needs to go there and it opened the door for the Lakitu. He went through the door and the door shut behind him.

After giving the invitation to Lakilester, his next stop that he needed to go is Rougeport. He was still flying in the air while his white wings were flapping.

"Phew, sending invitations to my old friends was hard work! Only 7 more letters to go! And then I'm off to the party!" Parakarry said to himself.

He then opened his brown mailbag and grabbed a letter that is addressed to Goombella. He was still flying until he nearly arrived at his destination. Rougeport was a place that has a horrible environment. There were rogues living at this place who steal valuable things from people. Below Rougeport, there was used to be a legendary treasure that is behind a portal called the Thousand-Year Door. Using the Crystal Stars and the Magical Map, they supposed to lead to the legendary treasure.

Rougeport looked small to Parakarry.

In Rougeport at Professor Frankly's house, Goombella was helping the Goomba professor researching on something. Goombella, one of Mario's recent partners was near the bookcases where the books were kept, while Professor Frankly was at his desk.

"Goombella, can you get a book for me? It's in the bookcase in front of you." Professor Frankly asked.

"Okay!" Goombella replied.

Goombella scanned the books that were in one of the bookcases. She turned to the Goomba professor.

"What was the book you were looking for?" the Goomba girl asked.

"Just look for it. I think it is definitely in the bookcase in front of you." Professor Frankly said.

"The book is in this bookcase… in front of me?" Goombella replied with a puzzled face. "I thought you said that the book was in the other bookcase."

"What I said that the book is in the bookcase in front of…" the Goomba professor spoke again.

When Professor Frankly was about to say where was the book in what bookcase, he was interrupted by a knock at his house door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Goombella, can you go to the door and see who it is?" the professor asked.

"Okay!" Goombella answered with a smile.

Goombella went to the door and opened it to see a paratroopa with wings holding a brown mailbag.

"Who are you?" Goombella asked the paratroopa.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." Parakarry replied.

"Oh. Are you a postman or something?" the Goomba girl asked.

"That's me," Parakarry answered. "a postman who is trying to do his best!"

"So you're a postman, huh? What brings you here to this place?" Goombella asked.

"I've came here to deliver a letter from Princess Peach to you." Parakarry told her.

The paratroopa opened his mailbag and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Goombella.

"The letter's from Peach? Why is she writing me a letter?" The Goomba girl asked.

"Read the letter that the princess wrote to you and find out!" Parakarry told her. "I've got more letters to send!"

The paratroopa went away from Professor Frankly's house, and his wings started to flap and he flew up into the sky. While Parakarry was gone, Goombella opened the pink envelope and pulled out a letter. The letter was pink and there was dainty handwriting on it. She began reading it and she gasped.

"Wow! This is an invitation to Peach's party! And it says that I'm invited! This is totally cool!" Goombella exclaimed with delight.

The Goomba girl turned to the professor.

"Professor, is it okay for me to go to the party? If it's alright with you." The Goomba asked.

"Yes, you can go to the party. But you have to come back here when the party's finished." answered Professor Frankly.

"Okay!" Goombella replied. "Don't worry professor; I'll come back here after the party."

So, the Goomba girl turned back and walked away from Professor Frankly's house. The professor walked to where the door was opened and closed it. The only thing on Goombella's mind was going to the party at Peach's castle.

After giving the letter to Goombella, Parakarry's next stop was Petalburg. He was still flying in the air. He opened his mailbag and pulled out another letter that is addressed to Koops. He was still flying until he nearly came to his destination. Petalburg looked little to him.

In Petalburg, Koops and his girlfriend, Koopie Koo was chatting to each other while Koops's father is inside Koops's house.

"Isn't it nice, Koops? Having a lovely chat together while the sun is shining on us." Koopie Koo asked.

"Yes, it is." Koops agreed. "But it's really weird that I don't get to hang around with Mario anymore."

"Why?" Koops's girlfriend asked.

"It's because…well…um…" Koops replied. "I don't know how to say it."

"But look on the bright side Koops, you're at home and also you're with me." Koopie Koo said with a smile.

"…_sigh_… It's really sad that being with Mario and my friends was really nice. Now I might not be able to see them again. It's such a pity, really." Koops replied with a sad face.

"Uh…Koops? Who were your friends?" his girlfriend asked.

"Oh! My friends? They were Goombella, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery and…" Koops again spoke.

When Koops was about to finish what was he saying, he was interrupted by a voice that shouted, "Koops!" The mailing paratroopa landed where Koops and Koopie Koo were. The voice came from Parakarry.

"Um… who are you?" Koops asked.

"I'm Parakarry. I deliver letters." Parakarry answered.

"Oh. Um… before you were here, who shouted my name?" Koops asked again.

"Me." Parakarry answered.

"Really?" Koops asked again.

"Yes." The paratroopa answered. "It was me who shouted your name."

"Oh. So, um, why are you here?" Koops asked.

"I've came here to give you a letter. It's from Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Parakarry told Koops.

He opened his mailbag and got out a letter. He gave it to Koops.

"That letter's from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom? Um… why is she writing a letter to me?" Koops asked the paratroopa.

"Read the letter and find out for yourself!" Parakarry told him. "I've got more letters to give to the people I'm giving them to!"

Parakarry's wings started to flap and he flew up into the sky. While he was gone, Koops opened the pink envelope and pulled out a letter. His girlfriend went really close to Koops to have a peek, reading the letter.

"What does this letter say?" Koopie Koo asked. "Does it mention anything special on it?"

"Um… hold on. It says…" Koops said while reading the letter. "… Wow! This letter is an invitation to the princess's party! And…um… it also says that I'm invited!"

"You're invited!" Koopie Koo said with a shocked face.

"Yep. Isn't it great?" Koops replied with a smile.

"Uh… yeah." Koopie Koo answered. "But does this mean, you have to go?"

"Exactly!" Koops replied.

"So you really have to leave me?" Koopie Koo asked in a whining tone.

"Yep." Koops answered.

"Oh." Koopie Koo said. "Well, come back here after the party."

"Okay!" Koops replied with a big smile.

"Well, you better hurry or the party will start!" Koopie Koo told him.

So, Koops walked away from his girlfriend, leaving her to wait for his return.

After giving another letter to Koops, the mailing paratroopa's next destination is Flurrie's House which is located in Boggly Woods. He flew over the trees in the woods. He then opened his brown mailbag and pulled out another pink envelope that is addressed to Flurrie. He was still flying until he nearly got close to his destination. Flurrie's House looked little to him.

In Flurrie's House, Flurrie who is a cloud spirit was in her room doing her make-up. She was also looking at the mirror. _My, my I wonder if I'm beautiful enough? I'm pretty enough already. Sigh… I really miss Mario. I wonder what he's up to right now. _Flurrie thought to herself. She grabbed her necklace from the make-up desk and wore it on her. She looked at the mirror again. _Now, I look even more beautiful. _She thought. Flurrie continued looking at the mirror but while she was doing something, she heard a knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Come in!" Flurrie called out.

The door creaked open and out emerged a paratroopa holding a mailbag. Flurrie turned to face him.

"Who are you?" The cloud spirit asked.

"My name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." Parakarry answered.

"You deliver letters?" Flurrie asked.

"That's right!" Parakarry answered.

"I hate to be rude but why are you here?" The cloud spirit asked.

"I've came here to deliver a letter from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to you." Parakarry told her.

He opened his brown mailbag and pulled out a letter. He came over to Flurrie and gave it to her.

"The princess sent me a letter? My, my, why is she writing a letter to me?" Flurrie asked.

"Read the letter that the princess sent to you and find out for yourself!" Parakarry told her. "I've got more letters to send to other people!"

The paratroopa went away from Flurrie and he headed to the door. He opened it and shut the door behind him. While he was gone, Flurrie opened the envelope and got out a letter. She began reading it and she gasped.

"My, my, how wonderful! This letter is an invitation to the princess's party! And it also says that I'm invited!" Flurrie exclaimed with happiness.

_I hope that Mario is at the party. _She thought to herself.

So, Flurrie went to the door and opened it. She shut the door behind her. The only thing on Flurrie's mind was to arrive at the party and hoping to see Mario there.

After giving another letter to Flurrie, his next destination was Glitzville. He opened his brown mailbag and pulled out another letter that is addressed to Yoshi. He was still flying until he nearly got close to his destination. He finally arrived at Glitzville and he landed. He went over to the toad and asked him.

"Excuse me but do you know someone named Yoshi?" asked Parakarry. "I need to give a letter to him."

"I'm sorry but I don't know him. Go to the Glitz Pit and ask anybody there." The toad replied.

"What is Glitz Pit?" Parakarry asked.

"Glitz Pit is where the battles take place. Just head inside that building with the Chomp on it. But if you're looking for somebody called Yoshi, isn't it? Just ask the people in that building over there but I do know somebody called The Great Gonzales, but he's not here." The toad told him.

"Thanks for telling me!" The paratroopa replied.

So, Parakarry went to the building with the Chomp on it. He went close to the door and the automatic doors opened. He went through and the doors shut behind him.

Yoshi, a yoshi kid and one of Mario's recent partners was at the Glitzville Fighting Arena in the major-league locker room. He was lying on the bed. _Hmm… maybe I should get off the bed and fight against Rawk Hawk. I wonder what Gonzales is up to right now. I really miss fighting against the fighters with Gonzales. So, I think I should get up and fight against the champion of the Glitz Pit. _He thought to himself. So, Yoshi went to the computer on the wall which looked like a Game Boy Advance. Jolene appeared on the computer and she reserves a match for him against Rawk Hawk. But while Jolene tells Yoshi to do in the fight, he heard a knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Yoshi went to the door and opened it to see a paratroopa with a mailbag that was draped across his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." The paratroopa replied.

"Oh but how did you get here?" Yoshi asked.

"I got here by when I went inside this building; I went to where the security guard was. I asked him if he knows you. I then asked him if I am allowed to go through the door but the security guard said that I'm not allowed to go through, so I told him why I need to but he still won't let me through. So I showed him something and he let me pass. So I went through and I started looking for you. And here I am." Parakarry explained.

"Oh." Yoshi replied. "But what brings you here?"

"I've came here to give you a letter from Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Parakarry told him.

He opened his mailbag and got out an envelope. He gave it to Yoshi.

"The princess wrote me a letter? Why did she send it to me?" Yoshi asked.

"Read the letter and find out for yourself!" Parakarry told him. "I've got letters to send to other people!"

The paratroopa went away from the room where Yoshi was. While he was gone, Yoshi opened the pink envelope and pulled out a letter. He began reading it to himself and he gasped.

"Whoa! This is an invitation to a birthday party at the princess's castle! And it says that I'm invited!" Yoshi exclaimed with delight._ Hmm… I wonder if Gonzales is at the party._ He thought to himself.

So, Yoshi went out of the major-league locker room and he shut the door behind him. The only thing on Yoshi's mind was to go to the party and see The Great Gonzales, who was really known as Mario there.

After giving another letter to Yoshi, Parakarry's next destination is Creepy Steeple, a building deep in the Twilight Forest. He opened his mailbag, as usual, and got out another letter that is addressed to Vivian. He was still flying but he landed in Twilight Town. The paratroopa went to a citizen and asked him.

"Pardon me but do you know someone called Vivian?" The mailing paratroopa asked.

"Um…er… I think I don't know her. But you can ask anybody here." The citizen said.

"That's okay but I really need to find that person." Parakarry replied with a smile.

"Maybe you should look for her in Creepy Steeple. I'm sure she might be there." The citizen replied.

"Creepy Steeple? What is that?" Parakarry asked.

"Creepy Steeple is a building that is deep in the Twilight Forest. A ghost named Doopliss lives there. But the building is really haunted." The Twilight Town citizen explained.

"Thanks for telling me. Y... yo…your saying that Creepy Steeple is haunted!" Parakarry said in a frightened tone.

"Yep." The citizen answered.

"T…th…that's scary!" Parakarry said with a frightened face.

"Don't worry, Mario will protect you. But he's not here." The citizen said, trying to get the paratroopa to stop being scared.

"That's because he's at home." Parakarry replied.

"Oh, but you're really want to find this person called Vivian?" The citizen asked.

"Yes, I do." Parakarry answered. "But is Vivian really at the Creepy Steeple."

"I think so. I think the last time I saw Vivian was she was going to the Creepy Steeple." The citizen replied.

"Oh." The paratroopa replied.

"Any way, just go to Creepy Steeple and see her there." The citizen told the paratroopa.

So, Parakarry's wings started to flap and he flew up into the sky, heading towards Creepy Steeple.

In Creepy Steeple, the Shadow Sirens were in the room where Mario fought Doopliss in. Doopliss's room has a TV, refrigerator, shower and a rocking chair there. Doopliss was sitting on the rocking chair, Beldam was standing behind Doopliss and the chair, Marilyn was standing beside the rocking chair and Vivian, the youngest sister of Beldam and Marilyn, was standing next to her oldest sister.

"So, freak sheet do you like having company?" Beldam asked.

"My name is DOOPLISS! Not FREAK SHEET!" Doopliss shouted in an angry tone.

"Any way, do you like us keeping you company?" Beldam asked again.

"Yes, I do." Doopliss replied.

"Sis, since we're keeping Doopliss company, is there anything for us to do?" Vivian asked.

"There is nothing for us to do and I'm sick and tired of it!" Beldam replied. "Do you two would like excitement too?"

"Guh." Marilyn said. (in her usual way)

"I don't mind having no adventure, sis," said Vivian. "It was when we had this whole Crystal Star thing. I like helping Mario, and if he needed my help again, I'd go. It's really nice helping him to save the princess and solving the mystery of the Thousand-Year Door. But if he doesn't need any help, then I don't have any complaints. But right now, since we're keeping Doopliss company, there's nothing for us to do but staying where we are."

"You know, you have a good point, Vivi…" Beldam spoke again.

When Beldam was about to finish her speech, the three Shadow Sirens heard a bouncing noise, followed next by a voice that shouted, "Vivian!" then a figure jumped up and landed on the floor of Doopliss's room. The figure was actually a mailing paratroopa holding a mailbag and the paratroopa's name was called Parakarry.

"Um… I don't want to be rude but who are you?" Vivian asked.

"My name is Parakarry. I deliver letters." The paratroopa answered.

"Oh, so any way, how do you know I was here?" Vivian asked.

"A citizen just told me that he last saw you were at here." Parakarry replied.

"Oh but where did you meet that citizen?" Vivian asked again.

"At a town that is somewhere near the forest." Parakarry said.

"Oh! I think you mean Twilight Town." Vivian replied with a smile. "But how do you know my name?"

"On the envelope it says your name and where you are." Parakarry told her.

"Oh. So, what brings here to a place like this?" Vivian asked.

"I've came here to give you a letter from the princess." Parakarry told her.

He opened his mailbag, as usual, and got out another envelope. He went over to where Doopliss and the Shadow Sirens were. He looked at them with a puzzled look.

"Um… which one of you is Vivian?" Parakarry asked.

Vivian put her arm up in the air and moving her hand, showing the paratroopa where she was.

"Right over here!" She exclaimed.

Parakarry went over to Vivian and gave the letter to her.

"From the princess? Why is she writing to me for, Parakarry?" Vivian asked.

"Read it and find out!" Parakarry told her. "I have more letters to give to people!"

So, the paratroopa went away from where Doopliss and the Shadow Sirens were and he dropped down the hole. While he was gone, Vivian opened the envelope Parakarry gave to her and she pulled out a letter. Her sisters Marilyn and Beldam went close to Vivian having a peek, reading the letter. Vivian began reading the letter.

"What does it say?" Beldam demanded.

"Guh!" said Marilyn in what seemed like agreement.

"Well it says…" Vivian said while reading the letter. "…Wow! This letter is an invitation to the princess's party at her castle! And it says that I'm invited! This is really great! I can't wait to get there!"

"You want to go off and leave us here?" said Beldam. "Well, go ahead. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind but you can go to the party. Besides, Doopliss will get bored so Marilyn and I will stay here to watch him, unless we're needed. Have fun at the party, Vivian!"

"Guh!" said Marilyn in what seemed like agreement.

"I will!" said Vivian in reply. "Stay safe and watch Doopliss here while I'm gone!" So, she disappeared into the ground, using the special ability the Shadow Sirens all had. She prepared to re-surface outside Princess Peach's castle in Toad Town, where the invitation had said to go.

After giving the letter to Vivian, his next stop is Bobbery's house in Rougeport. He opened his mailbag and got out another envelope that is addressed to Admiral Bobbery. He was still flying until he got close to his destination. Rougeport looked small to him.

In Admiral Bobbery's house, Bobbery was lying in his bed with a bed cover over him, sleeping in his room, resting from his latest sea voyage. He was still fast asleep until he woke up by a sudden knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

He got out of his bed and opened his room door. The door shut behind him and he walked over to his house door. He opened it to see a familiar paratroopa with a mailbag. The mailing paratroopa looked at the envelope and then looked at the Bob-omb.

"Are you Admiral Bobbery?" The paratroopa asked.

"That's right, old bean. And who are you?" inquired Bobbery.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." replied the mailing paratroopa.

"I see. So, what brings you here?" Bobbery asked.

"I've came here to give you a letter. It's from Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Parakarry told the Bob-omb.

Parakarry opened his mailbag, as always, and got out another envelope. He gave it to Admiral Bobbery.

"This is from the princess, old chap? Why did she send me a letter?" Bobbery asked.

"Read the letter and find out!" Parakarry told him. "I've got a letter to send to someone!"

The paratroopa turned away from Bobbery and flew away into the sky. While he was gone, Admiral Bobbery opened the envelope and got out the letter. He began reading it.

"Hmm… this is really interesting indeed… it's an invitation to Peach's party and it says that I'm invited." Bobbery said.

He walked out and he turned to the door of his house. He locked the door incase somebody gets in his house. On his mind right now is arriving at the party.

After giving the letter to Admiral Bobbery, Parakarry's last destination is the Lovely Howz of Badges in Rougeport. He opened his mailbag, as always, and got out the last envelope that is addressed to Ms. Mowz. He was still flying until he nearly reached his destination. The Lovely Howz of Badges looked little to him.

In the Lovely Howz of Badges, Ms. Mowz was sorting out the badges that were on the shelf. She was putting them in order. _Mmmm... maybe I should put some of the badges on the other side of the shelf._ She thought. _Nope, I think the badges should stay where they are. I think I should get myself ready to steal more badges._ Ms. Mowz put on her usual clothes but while she was getting dressed, she heard a sudden knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Hold on!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed, trying to put her clothes on quickly.

She finally got dressed and went to the door. She opened it to see a familiar paratroopa.

"Mmmm… how lovely to see you. Welcome to the Lovely Howz of Badges, how may I help you?" Ms. Mowz greeted in a polite way.

"Actually, I don't need any help but who are you?" The paratroopa asked.

"Mmmm… my name is Ms. Mowz. What's your name?" The mouse replied.

"My name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." Parakarry answered.

"Mmmm… I see. So why are you here?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"I have come here to give you a letter. It's from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." Parakarry told the mouse.

He opened his mailbag and pulled out the last envelope. He gave it to Ms. Mowz.

"From Princess Peach? Mmmm… why did she send me one?" She asked.

"Read it and find out for yourself!" Parakarry told her. "I've got to go now; I've to go to somewhere."

The paratroopa turned away from Ms. Mowz and he flew into the air. While he was gone, Ms. Mowz opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She began to read it.

"Mmmm… wow! It's an invitation to Peach's birthday party and it says that I'm invited!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed, happily.

She walked out and turned to the door of the shop. She locked the door incase somebody might go into the shop and steals all the badges. She went to the door of the Inn and opened it. The door then shut behind her and she hurried down the stairs and went out of the Inn to board a ship to Toad Town.

After giving the invitations to all of Mario's old and recent partners, Parakarry's next destination is Princess Peach's castle in Toad Town. He was still flying in the air heading back to where he should be going.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's notes: **How was the chapter? Is it good? This chapter is my longest chapter yet! I spent really ages on that chapter, but if you want to find out what happens next, just wait and see:D


	3. Everyone's here!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nintendo, Mario and all of the characters from the Mario and Paper Mario series games. I don't own anything, really.

**Authors Notes: **Thank you for all of your reviews:) I'm glad that all of you liked my story. The yoshi infants and Toadette will be in this chapter but some characters from the Mario games won't make an appearance in this fan fic.

Surferljb: Of course you can't wait. But the female partners and Peach won't flirt with Mario in this chapter but they might in one of the future chapters.

crystal7: Of course you're looking forward to what Mario and friends get up to in the party but the yoshi infants will think of lots of ideas to get inside the castle in this chapter. And I bet you're looking forward to the next chapter. I'm glad you want me to continue my story and I bet you're looking forward to other chapters of my fan fic:D

After this Author's note, here is the next chapter of this fan fic for your enjoyment!

* * *

** Chapter 3: Everyone's here!**

Everyone who was invited was assembled at outside Princess Peach's castle. Luigi was having a lovely conversation with Princess Daisy, Toad and Toadette were talking to each other as well, Yoshi, a friend of Mario's from the other Mario games like the Mario kart series, Mario Golf series, Mario Tennis series and many more was running around, chasing the butterflies and Mario was looking around to see if any of his old and recent partners arrived yet.

_Hmm…I wonder if any of my old and recent partners arrived yet. Maybe, I should look around again._ Mario thought to himself. He was looking around until he heard a voice that shouted, "Hey, Mario!" He looked around again until he noticed a figure that is coming towards him.

"Goombario!" Mario exclaimed, happily. "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too! How are things back at your home?" Goombario asked.

"Really good and it's always the same. Bowser's still at it, always kidnapping Princess Peach." Mario said.

"Really?" Goombario asked, again.

"Yeah!" The plumber answered. "Any ways since you're here, where are the rest?"

"Oh! The rest? I think they're not here yet." Goombario replied.

"I think you spoke too soon. Look, there is one of our friends now." Mario told him.

A koopa troopa and a pink bob-omb came over to where Mario and Goombario were.

"Hi, Mario and Goombario! Haven't seen you two for ages, haven't I?" the pink bob-omb greeted.

"Of course, you haven't but it's nice to see you any way." Mario replied.

"Yeah, like what he said!" Goombario agreed.

"Um… hi, Mario and Goombario! Pleasure meeting you again!" the koopa troopa greeted.

"Good to see you too!" the goomba replied.

"Yeah!" the red-clad plumber agreed. "So anyway, since some of you are here, that leaves…"

When Mario was about to finish his speech, a mysterious figure appeared in front of him!

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the red-clad plumber screamed.

The mysterious figure turned out to be Bow, a boo princess and one of Mario's old partners.

"B…b…Bow! Y…y…yo…you nearly scared me to death!" Mario said in a frightened tone.

"Of course I scared you! That what boos do! And boos are ghosts, anyway. It will be weird if boos don't frighten people." Bow replied.

"I see, but please don't do that again." the plumber told her.

"Okay, I won't." Bow said with a sad face.

Meanwhile, the yoshi infants were hiding behind a fountain near Peach's castle.

"Can we stop hiding behind the fountain? I'm bored." The green yoshi complained.

"No because if we stop hiding, Sushie might notice us and take us back to Yoshi's Village." Red yoshi told him.

"Aww… no fair." Green yoshi said in a whining tone.

"I know it's not fair." Red yoshi agreed.

"Uh… guys, I think I have an idea. How about we wait until everyone goes inside this building and we'll find another way to go inside." suggested Blue yoshi.

"That's a great idea!" Red yoshi replied.

"But what will happen if this idea won't work?" Green yoshi said in a worried tone.

"Then we'll have to think of another way inside the castle." The red yoshi told the green yoshi.

Meanwhile, Mario and some of his friends were waiting for the other partners to show up.

"Where are the rest?" Bombette asked.

"I don't know." Kooper said.

"Yeah." Goombario agreed. "Where do you think the others are, Mario?"

"I'm not sure but they should be here any second." Mario answered.

"Um… speaking of 'they should be here', I think I see one of them coming this way." Kooper told him.

Another partner which is a cheep cheep came over to where Mario, Goombario, Kooper and Bombette were.

"Hello, all of you! Am I late?" The cheep cheep greeted.

"You're not late but at least you're here." Mario replied with a smile.

"Yeah!" The other partners agreed.

"Hello, everyone!" a voice exclaimed.

Mario and some of his partners turned around to see a paratroopa with wings, still holding his mailbag.

"Hi, Parakarry! Glad to see you here! Did you deliver all the invitations to everyone?" The plumber asked.

"Yes, I did." Parakarry answered.

"Hey, Parakarry! What are you doing here?" Goombario asked.

"Oops! Sorry, everyone. I didn't tell all of you that I'm invited to the party. I wanted to keep this a secret for a surprise for all of you. But Mario knows why I'm here, anyway. He told me that I'm invited, isn't it Mario?" Parakarry replied.

"Yes." Mario replied back.

"Yo! Everyone! What's up?" A voice shouted.

Mario and some of his friends turned around to face another partner who was a Lakitu.

"Hi, Lakilester! Glad you could make it!" Mario greeted to his friend.

"Yeah!" The other partners agreed.

"…_sigh_… can't you guys call me Spike for once!" The lakitu shouted.

"Whatever." Mario replied back.

"Yeah, like what Mario said." Goombario agreed.

"So anyway since nearly all of you were here, that leaves Watt who didn't arrive yet and also the rest of the partners." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Who are the rest of the partners, anyway?" The goomba asked.

"You'll soon find out when they come." Mario answered.

"Oh." Goombario said.

"Um… hi, everyone!" A voice shouted.

Mario and his pals turned around to face another partner who is coming towards them.

"Um… hi, everyone! Am I late?" Watt asked.

"Yep. You're late." Mario answered.

"Oh no, I'm late! I'm late for the party! What am I going to do!" Watt exclaimed in a worried tone.

Mario and his friends were laughing their heads off. Watt looked at them with a puzzled face.

"Um… Mario, what's so funny?" Watt asked.

Mario and his partners were still laughing.

"Just kidding! You're not really late for the party." Mario laughed.

"I'm not!" Watt said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, you're not! The party didn't even start yet!" Mario replied with a smile.

"Phew! I thought I'm late for the party." Watt said.

"Mario, when is the party going to start, anyway?" Sushie asked.

"It will start when we're told to go inside the castle." The red-clad plumber told her.

"Oh, I see." Sushie said.

"Hey, Bro!" Another voice called out.

The plumber and his old partners turned around to face a figure wearing a green sweater and blue overalls and a green cap on his head that has a green 'L' on it, coming to them.

"Luigi! Why did you come over here for?" Mario asked.

"I've came here just to see what you have been up to." Luigi answered.

"I see, so why you're not with Princess Daisy?" Mario asked his brother.

"Because I told her to wait for me until I come back to talk to her." Luigi replied.

"Oh." The red-clad plumber said.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!" Another voice cried.

Mario, Luigi and Mario's old partners came over to where the voice was coming from. The voice was coming from Toadette who was a female toad who was first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash! Toadette was holding a brown clipboard with loads of paper on it and she was also holding a pen in her hand. Everyone was crowding around her.

"Now, that I have your attention, I called you all here because I have to count every single one of you to see who's here and who's not here. So we have… Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Daisy, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette…" Toadette spoke up.

"Can't ya hurry up with this!" A voice shouted, interrupting Toadette's speech.

Everyone turned around to face Wario, Mario's rival and Waluigi, Luigi's rival who were at the back of the crowd. Everyone was staring at them with an angry look.

"Hey! Why are you guys looking at us like that!" Wario exclaimed. "We didn't say anything!"

Everyone looked back at Toadette, continuing to listen to her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we have… Mario, where was I up to?" Toadette asked.

"You were up to Bombette." Mario told her.

"Thank you, Mario. As I was saying, we got… Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie…" Toadette spoke again.

"Today!" Another voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned around again to face Wario and Waluigi. Everybody was staring at them with an angrier look.

"Hey! It's not me who said it!" Waluigi shouted. "Look at somebody else!"

Mario sighed. He went away from the crowd and walked towards Wario and Waluigi.

"…_sigh_… why not I take you both to the post office and I'll tell Parakarry to mail you two someplace else?" Mario suggested.

"No! Anything but that!" Wario and Waluigi both exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Then both of you better shut up and let Toadette finish off counting everyone who were here." Mario told them.

He went back to Luigi and his old partners who were in the crowd. Toadette continued to count everyone.

"Now, where was I up to? Ah, yes. We got… Mario, where was I up to again?" Toadette asked the plumber.

"You're up to Sushie." Mario told her.

"Thanks, Mario. So we have… Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella… um… Mario, have you seen Goombella around here?" Toadette asked.

Mario looked around him. He couldn't see Goombella in the crowd.

"Nope. I haven't seen her." The plumber told her.

"I see. So we've got… Koops… is he here, Mario?" Toadette asked again.

The red-clad plumber looked around him. He couldn't see Koops anywhere as well.

"Nope. He's not here either." Mario told her.

"Hmm… that's odd. He should be here by now." Toadette replied with a puzzled look. "Anyway we have… Flurrie…"

Toadette looked around her. Flurrie was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm… she's not here as well. So anyways we've got… Yoshi…" Toadette replied, continuing to count everyone who was here.

She once again looked around her. Yoshi hasn't arrived yet.

"Hmm… he's not here also. We have… Vivian…" Toadette replied.

She again looked around her. Vivian isn't here yet as well.

"Hmm… very odd. She hasn't arrived yet also. Anyway we have… Bobbery…" Toadette said.

She looked all over the place for Bobbery. Bobbery hasn't showed up yet.

"He's not here either. Hmm… how odd. So we've got… Ms. Mowz…" Toadette replied again.

She once more looked everywhere but there was no sign of Ms. Mowz.

"She hasn't arrived here yet also. Mario, do you think that all of them were late?" Toadette asked.

"They might have but I'm not sure, really." The plumber answered.

"Hmm… you might be right. So anyway we have… Wario and Waluigi. So, that's it." Toadette said.

"But you've forgotten to mention yourself, Toad, Princess Peach and Toadsworth." Mario told her.

"I haven't. I'm only mentioning the ones who should be here. Anyway, me, Peach, Toad and Toadsworth live in the castle." Toadette replied.

"I see so we're going inside the castle now?" the red-clad plumber asked.

"Yep." Toadette replied, looking at the clipboard. She then looked at everyone. "Alright everyone! Now that I finished counting every single one of you, please follow me to the castle."

Everybody started to walk and they followed Toadette. Toadette went to the double doors of the castle and opened it. She then let Mario and the others inside first and she went in as well. The castle double doors shut behind them.

Meanwhile, the yoshi infants were still hiding behind the fountain near Peach's castle.

"Has everyone gone in yet?" Green yoshi asked.

The red yoshi went to one of the sides of the fountain and looked around to see if anyone is still outside.

"Yep. Now that everybody went inside that building, we'll go inside it." Red yoshi replied.

"But how?" Blue yoshi said.

"Hmm… How about we find a window that is part of the castle and we'll find a way to get through it." Red yoshi told the other yoshis.

"That sounds like a great idea but how are we going to get through the window?" Green yoshi said with a puzzled face.

"Hey! How about we get something hard and we threw it at the window." Blue yoshi suggested.

"… I think that's crazy. Throwing something hard to break the window, we'll get caught for that. And if we try to get through the window when it's broken, we'll get hurt by the glass." Red yoshi replied.

"How do you know?" Purple yoshi said.

"Well, it really hurts if we did try to get through the window." Red yoshi told him.

"So, how are we going to get inside the building?" Yellow yoshi asked.

"How about we find the back door." Suggested purple yoshi.

"I think we have to get inside the castle before we can use the back door." Red yoshi told him.

"Oh, so we can't get inside the castle, huh?" Blue yoshi said.

"I think we can, if we could think of another idea." Red yoshi replied.

"How about we try getting through the window by breaking it?" Suggested yellow yoshi.

"I already told the blue yoshi that this idea won't work!" Red yoshi exclaimed.

"But we have to try that, we have no choice but using that idea if we want to go inside the castle and have fun." replied the green yoshi.

"I agree with him, anyway. I can't think of any ideas right now." Purple yoshi agreed.

"Yeah!" Yellow yoshi agreed also.

"Okay, let's do this idea whatever we like it or not." Red yoshi spoke up.

So, the yoshi kids split up to find something hard to throw at the window. Red yoshi found a flower from a bush, yellow yoshi found a rose from another bush; purple yoshi put his hand in the water from the fountain and found something hard.

"Hey, guys! I found something!" Purple yoshi exclaimed.

The other yoshis turned around to face a purple yoshi holding something in his hand. They went to him.

"What did you find?" Red yoshi asked.

"I found a round rock at the bottom of the water from a fountain." Purple yoshi told the other yoshis.

"You found that! Why is a rock doing at the bottom of the water?" Red yoshi asked again.

"I don't know but that's the only thing I found that is hard." Purple yoshi replied.

"Okay, so let's use it!" Red yoshi shouted.

"Yeah!" The other yoshi kids agreed.

So, the yoshis went near the castle and they walked to one of the windows. Purple yoshi grabbed hold of the rock and threw it at the window. It broke into pieces.

"Come on, let's get through the window!" Red yoshi exclaimed.

"Do we have to?" Green yoshi said in a whining tone.

"Yes! We have to get through whatever we like it or not!" Red yoshi told him.

"But we'll get caught!" Blue yoshi replied in a frightened tone.

"It doesn't matter if we get caught." Red yoshi said.

"But…" Blue yoshi said in a worried tone.

"Come on, we'll have to do it if we want to have fun." Red yoshi told him.

"Okay…" the other yoshis said with a sad face.

So, the red yoshi stepped back and ran to the window and jumped over it, avoiding the broken glass of the window. The other yoshi kids did the same. The yoshi infants are now inside Peach's castle.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner." Blue yoshi replied.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet or we'll get kicked out!" Red yoshi whispered.

"Okay." Blue yoshi said.

"Hey, guys! Look! Everyone inside the castle doesn't know we're here!" Purple yoshi exclaimed, happily.

"I know but let's keep quiet." Red yoshi told the other yoshis.

"But what will happen if they notice us, will we get caught?" Yellow yoshi said in a worried tone.

"No, or maybe we will." Red yoshi told him.

**_ To be continued…_**

**Author's notes: **Do you like the chapter? I know this chapter is a little longer than the first chapter and I bet you're really looking forward to the next one:) So please review!


	4. Let's party!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks everyone for your reviews:) I'm glad that you enjoyed my fan fic so far.

crystal7: I know they're naughty. They were cheeky in the original Paper Mario. They sneakily went into the jungle and Mario, his friends and Sushie has to find them. The yoshi infants will be up to no good since they're inside the castle but you'll have to find out in one of the future chapters. And in this chapter, the missing guests who were Mario's recent partners will be in this one.

Surferljb: I know it's a pity that Peach and the female partners won't flirt with Mario in chapter 3 but they might flirt with him in one of the future chapters.

Mecha Scorpion: It could be the camera angles but no offense; I hate Sonic because I once played a Sonic game for the Dreamcast that was after I played Super Mario 64, the Sonic game made me bored so I can't be bothered playing any more Sonic games. But I'm glad you enjoyed my story. :)

After this Author's note, here's the chapter for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's Party!**

Everyone was assembled at the first floor of Peach's castle. Luigi was having a lovely chat with Princess Daisy, Toad and Toadette was chatting as well, Wario and Waluigi were whispering to each other (probably they're talking about what they should do to Mario and Luigi.), Donkey Kong was playing on the bongos and Diddy Kong was dancing to the music from the instrument, Yoshi and Birdo were busy standing still (probably to wait for the party to really start) and Mario and his old partners were talking to each other.

"Um… what should we do, Mario?" Watt asked.

"Yeah, when is the party going to start?" Goombario agreed.

"We have to wait until Princess Peach comes down here." Mario told them.

"We have to wait! But I can't wait that long!" Lakilester couldn't help but complain. "When does she come?"

"…_sigh_… just be patient." Mario replied.

"Okay…" Lakilester said with a sad face.

"Mario, do you remember when that person mentioned some names, are they were the names of the other partners?" Bombette asked.

"Yep." The plumber answered. "But the person is a toad actually."

"Oh. But why they haven't arrived yet?" Bombette asked again.

"Because maybe they're late." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see." Bombette replied.

"Mario, are you a plumber?" Goombario asked.

"Yep. But why did you ask me a question like that?" Mario said with a puzzled face.

"Well, the toilet in the bathroom at my house had a leak and now there's wee all over the floor!" Goombario replied, starting to laugh.

Goombario and the other partners were laughing their heads off. Mario's cheeks blushed bright red. The plumber was kind of annoyed.

"Ha, ha, very funny Goombario." Mario said sarcastically.

"But it's a joke! You can't take it seriously, can't you?" Goombario replied.

"Of course I can take it seriously!" Mario said with a smile. "Anyway, Goombas can't pee, you know!"

"I know they can't!" the goomba replied.

"Whatever." The red-clad plumber replied back.

"Um… Mario, are we doing anything? I'm bored." Watt asked.

"I know you're bored but we've to wait." Mario told her.

"Hey, Mario! What have you been up to?" A voice exclaimed.

Mario and his partners turned around to face two figures coming towards them. The figures turned out to be Luigi and Princess Daisy, Peach's cousin. She was wearing her usual dress and her usual earrings just like in the other Mario games.

"Luigi! Daisy! What are you doing here?" The plumber asked.

"We just came here to see what you have been up to." Daisy replied.

"Oh, I see." Mario said.

"Bro, why is Peach taking so long?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure, really." The red-clad plumber answered.

"Hey, Mario! Is that your girlfriend?" Goombario asked.

Mario turned and pointed at Princess Daisy.

"Do you mean her?" he said with a puzzled face.

"Yep." Goombario replied.

"Um… no, she isn't my girlfriend. She's just my friend." Mario told him.

"Oh." The goomba said.

Princess Daisy looked at Mario's old partners with a puzzled face. She then looks at Mario.

"Mario, who are they?" she asked the plumber.

Mario once again turned and looked at his partners.

"Do you mean them?" he said with a puzzled face.

"Yes." Daisy replied.

"They were my partners I met in my adventure to search for the Star Spirits and rescue Princess Peach." Mario told her. He turned to one of his partners. "Goombario, please introduce yourself to my friend."

"My name is Goombario. Nice to meet you!" The goomba greeted.

"Nice to meet you too!" Daisy replied with a smile.

The red-clad plumber then turned to his other partners.

"Now, the rest of you, please introduce yourself to Daisy. She wants to know who you are." He told them.

"My name is Kooper. Pleasure meeting you!" The koopa troopa said in a polite way.

"Pleasure meeting you too!" Daisy replied.

"You're Daisy, huh? Nice to meet you!" the pink bob-omb greeted.

"I'm glad to meet you too!" Princess Daisy replied.

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters but I don't do it now." The paratroopa said.

"Nice to meet you, Parakarry." Peach's cousin greeted back.

"I'm Bow; it's really great to meet you!" the boo princess greeted.

"It's really great to meet you too!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Um… my name is Watt. Nice to meet you!" Watt greeted.

"It's very great to meet you too!" Princess Daisy said.

"My name's Sushie. Nice to meet you!" the cheep cheep greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Sushie. My name's Daisy." Peach's cousin greeted back.

"Yo! What's up? My name's Spike! But don't call me Lakilester." The lakitu said.

"Hello, Lakilester! My name is Daisy. Nice to meet you!" Princess Daisy said with a smile.

"My name is Spike! Not Lakilester!" Lakilester exclaimed.

"Whatever." Daisy replied back.

Luigi looked at Mario's partners with a puzzled face. He then looked at his older brother.

"Mario, are these are your mates?" Luigi asked.

Mario then looked at his partners.

"Yep." He replied.

"Oh but you must have made a lot of friends in your adventures, huh." Luigi said.

"Yes, I did." The red-clad plumber replied. "But speaking of friends, I made some new ones but they haven't arrived yet."

"Really?" Luigi replied with a puzzled face.

"Yeah." Mario said. "I met them in Rougeport, Petalburg, Flurrie's House in Boggly Woods, Glitzville and Twilight Town."

"Wow that must be a lot of friends you made, Bro." Luigi replied.

"Yes, it is." Mario said with a smile.

"Anyway, why do you think Princess Peach take so long? Do you think she's putting make-up on to make herself pretty?" Luigi asked.

"I think so. Maybe that's what girls do anyway." The red-clad plumber said.

"Um… Mario, are you talking about me?" Daisy asked.

"Not really. My younger brother and I were talking about why Peach is taking so long." Mario told her.

"Oh but I don't wear make-up anyway. I look pretty enough already." Daisy replied.

"Of course, you look pretty!" Luigi said with a big smile. "Anyway, you don't need make-up on."

"Yeah and you really look beautiful without it!" Mario agreed.

"Yeah!" Mario's old partners agreed also.

"Hmm… Mario, do you think I'm wearing make-up?" Bow asked.

Mario looked closely at Bow to see if she is wearing any make-up on.

"Yep, I think you're wearing it." The red-clad plumber said.

"Really?" the boo princess asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I think I can see it on your face!" Mario replied.

"I would have got to see it if I brought a mirror with me." Bow said to herself.

"Master Mario!" Another voice cried.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Mario's old partners turned around to face an old toad walking towards them.

"Master Mario, Princess Peach will be here very shortly." Toadsworth told Mario.

"Finally, she's coming." Luigi replied.

"Yeah, about time!" Goombario agreed.

The guards of Peach's castle were standing near the door to the second floor of the castle. The door has a big star on it and it is near the stairs.

"And now… Princess Peach!" one of the guards exclaimed.

The door to the second floor creaked open and out emerged Princess Peach who was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was wearing her usual crown on her head and she was wearing her usual pink dress and also she was wearing her usual blue round earrings in her ears.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad that all of you arrived here on this special day. Today is my birthday and I hope that all of you will enjoy this party. There will be lots of food on the buffet table if you are hungry and there will be loads of entertainment going on. And when the party is nearly over, we'll set off the fireworks. So let's par…" Princess Peach told everyone.

"Hold it!" Another voice shouted.

Everyone turned around. The castle door creaked open and out emerged Mario's recent partners!

"Sorry we're late, princess." Goombella replied.

"Yeah, we can't find your castle anywhere in town." Yoshi agreed.

"It's really too hard to find it." Vivian added.

"Yeah and when we arrived at the town, we couldn't find the castle anywhere." Koops agreed.

"Mmmm… we should have looked at the signs in town." Ms. Mowz replied.

"I know we should have but we didn't!" Goombella said.

"I think we've got lost indeed." Bobbery replied.

"My, my, I think we haven't got lost." Flurrie told him.

"I know we haven't but we should have asked people for directions." Goombella replied. "And who's fault is it!"

The female goomba then pointed at Ms. Mowz.

"It's not my fault I didn't tell all of you, to look at the signs!" she shouted at Goombella.

"Well, it's still your fault!" The goomba girl exclaimed in an angry tone.

"No it isn't!" The mouse shouted at the goomba.

"Yes it is!" The goomba girl shouted back.

"No it isn't!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Goombella called out.

"No it isn't!" The mouse yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Koops said.

"Are you telling us to shut up!" Goombella bellowed.

"Um… well, yes. Anyway, you two are giving me a headache." The koopa troopa replied.

"Giving you a headache! If we're giving you one, then go away and stay out of this!" The goomba girl yelled at Koops.

"So, you're saying it's none of my business?" Koops asked.

"Exactly!" Goombella answered.

"Oh but you two better stop this stupid argument or I'll scream at both of you." The koopa troopa said.

"Oh, really!" Goombella said mockingly.

"Yeah! I'll really do it if you and Ms. Mowz will start arguing again." Koops replied.

"Really! Okay, then scream at me!" The goomba said ironically.

"Here goes… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..." Koops screamed.

The koopa troopa continued to scream. Some of the recent partners were getting annoyed.

"Will ya just knock it off with your screaming!" Yoshi yelled.

Koops immediately stopped screaming and gave Yoshi an angry stare.

"Don't shout at me! Goombella told me to scream at her!" Koops exclaimed.

"…_sigh_… okay, I understand but ya better stop screaming or I'll wipe the floor with ya." Yoshi replied.

"How can you wipe the floor with me anyway? I bet Mario can beat you blindfolded!" Koops said mockingly.

"Why would he? I mean Gonzales will never beat up his own friend." Yoshi said sardonically.

"His name is Mario, not Gonzales!" The koopa troopa hollered.

"I know that!" Yoshi said acerbically. "Besides, I always call him Gonzales through the whole Crystal Star thing adventure but his real name was Mario, isn't it?"

"Yep. And anyway I bet you're weaker than Mario." Koops said mordantly.

"Please guys, stop arguing. This is no time to quarrel. We have to apologize to Princess Peach, remember." Vivian spoke up.

"Okay…" the rest of the partners said with a sad face.

Everyone then turned back to Princess Peach to listen to her.

"So princess, do you forgive us?" Vivian replied

"Of course I forgive all of you but do you live far away from here?" Peach asked.

"Yes, we do." Goombella answered.

"I see. But this is your time being here is it?" Princess Peach asked again.

"Yes and we've got lost in town indeed." Bobbery replied.

"We haven't got lost!" Goombella yelled.

"Sorry." Bobbery said.

"Oh, I see. So that's why all of you were late. You can't find the castle anywhere, isn't it?" The princess replied.

"Yep, that's right! And it's really hard finding it since we didn't know where the castle was. Was it hidden?" Goombella asked.

"Well… sort of. My castle was located behind the big blue door with the star on it." Peach told her.

"Anyway princess, since me and my friends are here, shouldn't the party start now?" The goomba girl inquired.

"Yeah and I'm really hungry!" Yoshi agreed.

"I agree with Yoshi anyway. I want to see Mario." Flurrie agreed also.

"Mmmm… I want to see Mario again and flirt with him." Ms. Mowz agreed as well.

"I think we all want to see Mario." Vivian replied.

"That goes double for me! I haven't seen him for ages, ever since we had this Thousand-Year Door thing." Koops accepted.

"I agree with Koops as well." Bobbery granted. "So princess, is the party going to start right now?"

"Well, yes but I have to check if everyone's here." Peach replied.

Princess Peach carefully looked all over the crowd to check if everyone who was invited should be here.

"Toadette, is everyone's here?" The princess asked.

Toadette looked at her clipboard and then gazed back at Peach.

"Yes. I counted everyone outside before and I also ticked off the names of the guests on the clipboard." She told the princess.

"So, count everyone again to see who should be here and who shouldn't." Peach replied.

"But princess, I've already did that outside!" The female toad said in a whining tone.

"Just do it again!" Princess Peach yelled.

"But…" Toadette said.

"No buts!" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom replied.

"…_sigh_… okay, I'll do it." Toadette sighed.

She looked away from Peach and turned to everyone.

"Okay everyone, before Princess Peach starts the party, I've got to count all of you to see who should be here and who shouldn't. So there better be no interruptions this time or I'll get Mario to trounce who ever it is, who is interrupting me. So we have… Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Wario and Waluigi. And that's it." Toadette said, counting everybody who is here.

The female toad turned back to Princess Peach.

"I think that's everyone, princess." She told Peach.

"Thanks for counting the guests for me, Toadette." Peach replied with a big smile.

"You're welcome!" The female toad said, politely.

"Now that everyone's here, LET'S PARTY!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: **How was the chapter? I bet you can't wait for the next one! So please read and review:D


	5. Party Greetings and Flirting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to Nintendo.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay, everyone! I was playing Super Mario 64 DS and Mario Party 6. Mario Party 6 was a really fun game but the microphone is rubbish and I got 119 stars so far in Super Mario 64 DS, so I didn't have time to do the chapter.

Surferljb: Sorry that I've disappointed you since I didn't do the flirting part in the story but there will be definitely flirting in this chapter:D

Stephanie: I know this fan fic is good. Loads of people submitted lots of reviews to me. And I'm really glad you liked my story. But I normally don't do stories all the time at home.

Erin: I know the story's great and I bet you're looking forward to the other chapters:)

Donna: I know I've done really well on my story and I will do more on Mario and his friends.

Sam: My fan fic's is an interesting story anyway and I know what you mean about you could picture the story in your head very easily, it is like when you read a novel, you picture a vision in your head of what's happening in the story.

Agent54B: I'm really happy you liked my story so far, chapter 1 was good but I made it too short and I done really well on chapters 2, 3 and 4. I bet you'll like the next chapter:)

Random67: Before I started on chapter 4, I was thinking of calling the chapter: Let's get this party started! And I then wanted to call it: Let's party, so it was really hard to decide which one should I pick to name chapter 4. And later on, I finally decided to call it: Let's party! Anyway, you think that Princess Peach yelling at Toadette was funny; well… actually I think Peach was kinda bossing Toadette around.

greycatmon: I'm really contented that you like my story. Anyway, the fan fic was supposed to be funny but there will be funny stuff in the other chapters. And some people were very impressed with my fan fiction.

After this long Author's note, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Party Greetings and Flirting**

Everyone who was invited was busy doing something. Luigi and Daisy continued on their lovely conversation, Donkey Kong was playing on his bongos, Diddy Kong was on the buffet table; eating bananas, Yoshi was also at the buffet table; eating the food, Birdo was standing still; waiting for Yoshi to come back to her, Toad and Toadette was talking to Princess Peach, Wario and Waluigi were still whispering to each other (probably still plotting a plan to ruin Mario and Luigi's day.) and Mario was speaking to his old and recent partners. While everybody else were doing their thing, the Yoshi infants were standing in front of the window that they broke, talking to each other.

"What should we do, now that we're inside the castle?" Green yoshi asked.

"Yeah!" the other yoshis agreed.

"We will go over to that table over there." Red yoshi said, pointing to the buffet table.

"Going to that table right there! But we'll get busted!" Blue yoshi said in a frightened tone.

"No we won't, if we sneakily go there." Red yoshi replied.

"But how?" Yellow yoshi said with a puzzled look.

"Hmmm… I know! How about we go to that table by tip-toeing to there." Red yoshi suggested.

"Um… I don't think that will work. I mean we haven't checked if anyone is still at the buffet table." Purple yoshi said.

"Then check if anyone's there!" Red yoshi yelled.

"But we'll get caught!" Purple yoshi said in a terrified tone.

"Who cares if we get caught!" Red yoshi exclaimed.

So the purple yoshi quickly turned around to see two figures at the buffet table and he rapidly turned around again to the other yoshi kids.

"Well, is there anybody at the table?" Red yoshi asked.

"Uh…um… there are two people already there." Purple yoshi answered.

"Really!" Red yoshi said in a puzzled tone.

"Um… yeah." Purple yoshi replied. "Just look over there for yourself."

The red yoshi turned around to see two people still at the buffet table and he turned back to the other yoshi infants.

"You're really are telling the truth! There really are two people still at that table!" Red yoshi responded.

"I know there is but how are we going to get there without getting caught?" Purple yoshi said with a mystified look.

"How about we tip-toe to there without anybody noticing us?" Blue yoshi recommended.

"That's a great idea! But what will happen if this doesn't work?" Yellow yoshi said with a perplexed look.

"Then we'll have to think of another one." Red yoshi replied. "So are you guys ready to go to the buffet table?"

"I'm ready when you are!" Purple yoshi exclaimed.

"I'm ready too!" Green yoshi agreed.

"That goes double for me!" Blue yoshi approved.

"I agree with him anyway." Yellow yoshi granted.

"So let's go!" Red yoshi shouted.

So the yoshi infants walked to the buffet table while Yoshi and Diddy Kong were still eating. The yoshi kids were now near the buffet table. On the table, the knifes, forks and napkins were placed neatly and there are cream pies, jellies, Bananas, Grapes, Peaches, Apples, Pears, Crisps, Fruit punch (a drink), lemonade, cola, water, tea, coffee and other foods and drinks. Red yoshi tried to jump and reach the table but he was too short, so the other yoshis stand on top of each other to give Red yoshi a boost to reach the table. He finally reached it and the other yoshi kids did the same to each other. Now they are on the buffet table.

Mario and his friends were talking and greeting to each other and they were kinda away from the buffet table.

"It's really nice to see you again, Mario!" Goombella greeted.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for ages ever since we had this Thousand-Year Door thing adventure." Koops agreed.

"My, my, how lovely to see you again, Mario. I really missed you." Flurrie greeted.

Flurrie slowly came close to Mario and the red-clad plumber stood still, shaking. Flurrie went closer and closer to Mario and gave him a big kiss.

"Not again!" Goombella and Koops groaned.

Mario swayed back and forth and plopped to the ground, just like when he got a kiss from Flurrie when they first met each other at Flurrie's House.

"My, my, that was breathtaking, isn't it?" Flurrie said.

"Um… yeah but what did you do to Mario?" Vivian asked.

"I've just kissed him, that's all." Flurrie answered. "Anyway, he'll wake up soon."

"Mmmm… do you do that to him all the time?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Not really, I've only did that to him only two times." The cloud spirit replied.

"Really!" Ms. Mowz said in an amazed tone.

"Yes, I did do it two times. I kissed Mario at my house and in this castle." Flurrie told her.

"Oh so do you like Mario?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Pardon?" Flurrie said with a confused look.

"What I mean is do you think that Mario's handsome?" Ms. Mowz asked again.

The cloud spirit's cheeks turned bright red. She was a little embarrassed to tell Ms. Mowz, does she like Mario or not. Suddenly, they both heard something. It actually came from Mario. He was waking up. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The old and recent partners went to the plumber and they grabbed hold of his hands.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three, 1… 2… 3!" Goombella cried.

The old and recent partners tried to pull Mario up but they couldn't. They tried again and they tried and they tried and they tried but this time they finally got Mario back up.

"Are you okay, Mario?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, you've been lying on the ground for a while and we were really worried!" Koops added.

"Sorry that I've kissed you, Mario. I really missed you so much, that's why I did it." Flurrie replied.

"I'm okay, guys and I do forgive you, Flurrie. And please don't do it again, everyone will be watching us!" Mario told her.

"Okay, I won't." The cloud spirit said with a sad face.

"Oops! Sorry everyone, I've nearly forgotten to do the introduction process!" Mario said. "Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester, these are my friends, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz. They helped me solve the mystery of the Thousand-Year Door and save Princess Peach and the world from its darkest hour and the cataclysm. Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz, these are my old partners, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester. They helped me rescue the Star Spirits and Princess Peach, again, a while back."

Greetings were exchanged all around.

"Hello to all of you! I trust that this is your first party, you've been to isn't it?" Bobbery said.

"Um… no. We've been to a party before." Goombario replied.

"Oh really, where?" Bobbery asked.

"Here." Goombario answered.

"I see, so did you get an invitation to be invited?" Bobbery inquired.

"Yep. And there was a parade going on and the fireworks were lit." The goomba told him. "Anyway, is your name Goombella?" he asked, looking Goombella over.

"Yep. And you're Goombario, am I right?" The female goomba said.

"Yes." Goombario replied with a smile.

"So you must have been to a party before. What was it like?" Goombella asked.

"It was really fun there. And there was a parade and the fireworks were lit, just like I said to Bobbery." Goombario replied.

"Oh! I think we haven't met before, my name's Vivian." Vivian said, looking at Goombario.

"I'm Goombario, Mario's old-time partner." The goomba said with a smile.

"Hello!" Parakarry called to Goombella. "Have you met Goombario over there yet? It seems that you two would get along just fine."

"Hi!" replied Goombella. "Yep, I've met him. He's pretty cool unlike some freaks I've met."

"A yoshi kid we have here, eh?" said Sushie, looking Yoshi over. "I hope you behaved yourself and stay out of trouble unlike those little rouges I baby sit back at Yoshi's Village in Lava Lava Island!"

"Hey, I can take care of myself," said Yoshi. "I'm a famous fighter at the Glitz Pit, you know. And I don't need some fish telling me what to do, no offense!"

"Hello!" Bombette replied. "What do you do when you're busy?"

"Well, I had lots of sea voyages." Bobbery said.

"Really! Did you have a shipwreck?" Bombette asked.

"Yes indeed, ever since when I was on a boat with Mario and his friends. Other people joined us as well. Our destination was Keelhaul Key but we've had a shipwreck on the way by some ghosts."

"Really! Did you survive?" The pink bob-omb inquired.

"Yes. But some of us got separated from the ship crew." Bobbery answered.

"Who?" Bombette questioned.

"Me and some other people from the group." Bobbery replied.

"Oh! Did you get any treasure?" The pink bob-omb asked.

"…um…no. But what I, Mario and the party got was a Crystal Star." Bobbery said.

"Um… I hate to interrupt but where did Mario go?" put in Watt.

"Maybe he might have gone to the toilet." Bombette said with a ponder face.

"Maybe you're right." Vivian said with a thinking face.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't tell all of you that I was gone." A voice exclaimed.

Mario's pals turned around to see a familiar plumber who is walking towards them, holding something.

"Hey, Mario! Where did you disappear to?" Goombario asked.

"Yeah, you vanished like thin air! Where did you go?" Goombella agreed.

"Sorry everyone, I went to the buffet table to get something." Mario said.

"Really! What did you get?" Goombario asked.

"A drink of fruit punch from the table. I was really thirsty while you guys were having a conversation." The plumber told him.

"Mmmm… Mario, I've forgotten to do something to you." Ms. Mowz replied.

"Let me guess, you're going to kiss Mario. Am I right?" Koops said.

"Yes, that's right but how do you know that I'm going to do that?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Because every time you see Mario, you always remember to kiss him." Koops answered. "By the way, do you love Mario?"

"Err… um… I don't know how to say it." Ms. Mowz said.

"Why? Can you please tell me, do you have a crush on Mario or not? I won't tell anyone." Koops said in a whining tone.

"Um… I can't tell you." The mouse replied.

"Why?" Koops questioned.

"Because it's a secret. I can't tell anyone." The mouse answered.

Ms. Mowz turned to Mario and went very close to him. She kissed the plumber.

"Mario and Ms. Mowz sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Mario's old and recent partners sang.

"Please guys, stop singing! Everyone will look at us!" Mario shouted, trying to get the other partners to shut up.

"Yeah, how do you like it when somebody sings about you when you kissed someone!" Ms. Mowz agreed.

"… First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mario with a baby carriage." The other partners continued to sing and started to laugh.

"Everyone please, this is not funny!" The red-clad plumber yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"Mario's right, anyway can you guys shut up!" The mouse bellowed.

"But we just seen you kissed Mario." Goombella said to Ms. Mowz.

"Well, it doesn't mean you and the others have to sing this garbage song to embarrass us!" The mouse shouted at the female goomba.

"So what!" Goombella said, mockingly.

"…_sigh_… here we go again." Vivian groaned.

Koops walked over to Goombella and Ms. Mowz.

"Um… excuse me girls, but can't you stop arguing?" The koopa troopa interrupted.

The female goomba and the mouse turned and stared at Koops angrily.

"You stay out of this!" Goombella and Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"…_sigh_… whatever." Koops replied back.

Goombario looked at Goombella and Ms. Mowz who were still quarrelling and he turned to Mario.

"Mario, you better stop this squabble." The goomba told him.

"Okay!" The plumber replied.

Mario walked over to Goombella and Ms. Mowz to stop the argument.

"Excuse me girls but what's going on here?" He asked.

"She started it; she's the one who sang that rubbish song with the others to embarrass me and you, Mario!" The mouse yelled, pointing at Goombella.

"Well you started it, you shouted at me for singing that song!" The female goomba hollered, pointing at Ms. Mowz.

"Oh for mushroom's sakes! There's no point of arguing about what's happening before!" Mario shouted at Goombella and Ms. Mowz.

"Mario's right, what's the point of arguing again!" Vivian agreed.

"Yeah, just stop this already! You're giving some of us a headache!" Bow approved.

"I agree with Bow, so why not you two shake hands and be friends." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Okay…" Goombella and Ms. Mowz said with a sad face.

"But how can I! I don't have any hands or arms!" The female goomba replied.

"Then just think of another way to be friends." Mario told her.

"Hmmm… how about Ms. Mowz will help Goombella to use the toilet and the tissues since she hasn't got any hands to hold a piece of toilet paper." Watt suggested.

"That's a great idea, Watt! But what will happen if this doesn't work?" Sushie said with a baffled look.

"Then we'll have to think of another one." Mario said.

"How about they share a food together?" Flurrie recommended.

"Hmmm… I think that will work. We'll have to find out." The plumber replied.

"Yeah, it will work anyway. Let's do it!" Lakilester agreed.

So Mario and party went to the buffet table. The red-clad plumber grabbed a piece of cake that was on a plate. Lakilester looked for a fork and he took it. He turned to Mario.

"Mario, heads up!" Lakilester exclaimed.

The plumber catches the fork.

"Got it, Lakilester!" Mario shouted. He turned to Goombella and Ms. Mowz. "Ms. Mowz, use the fork and share the piece of cake with Goombella."

"Okay!" Ms. Mowz replied with a smile.

She used the fork and cut the cake into pieces. She pushed the fork through the cake and moved the food near to Goombella's mouth. The female goomba opened her mouth and ate the cake. Ms. Mowz did the same to herself.

"Is the cake's nice, Goombella?" Mario asked.

Goombella is still chewing the cake.

"…um… anyway, tell me if the cake's nice when you're finished eating, okay?" The plumber told her.

The female goomba and the mouse are still chewing the cake. After a few minutes, they finally finished eating it.

"Well, does the cake taste nice or not?" Mario asked Goombella again.

"Um… it tastes nice, Mario." Goombella finally said.

"What about you, Ms. Mowz?" The red-clad plumber inquired.

"The cake tasted very great." The mouse answered. "But who baked it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, the cake tastes really good but who baked it?" Mario said with a puzzled face.

"I did!" A voice suddenly said.

"Um… Mario, don't look now but I see someone very familiar right behind you." Goombario replied.

"Really! Where?" The plumber questioned.

"There! Right behind you!" The goomba yelled.

Mario turned around to face Tayce T. who was a very good toad chef who can cook and bake loads of foods from ingredients, just like Zess T.

"Tayce T.! What are you doing here?" The plumber asked.

"Mario! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! I've been invited for a special reason." Tayce T. greeted.

"But what is the 'special reason'?" Mario inquired.

"The special reason is I've come here to help the other chefs in the kitchen to cook lots of food for the party, dear but thanks for asking." Replied the toad chef.

"Oh but you weren't on the list that Toadette got." The red-clad plumber said.

"I know but I was already at the kitchen before you and the other guests arrived." Tayce T. told him.

"Oh, I see. No wonder the cake tasted delicious!" Mario replied.

"Well, I better go, dear. Tell me when there's no food left on the table, okay?" The toad chef said.

"Okay." Mario said with a big smile.

So the toad chef walked back to the door of the kitchen. Mario turned back to his group.

"So guys, what do we do next?" The plumber asked his friends.

"I don't know but do you think that Goombella and Ms. Mowz are friends now?" Sushie inquired.

"I'm not sure." Mario said. He turned to Goombella. "Goombella, are you and Ms. Mowz friends now?"

"Yep but we better not have any more arguments from now on." The female goomba replied.

"Glad to hear that you and Ms. Mowz stopped quarrelling." Mario said with a grin.

"Yeah, I don't like seeing you two falling out." Vivian agreed.

"So Gonzales, when is Princess Peach gonna set off the fireworks?" Yoshi asked.

"I think she said that she's going to set it off when the party is nearly over but we'll have to ask the princess more about what's happening before she does set off the fireworks." The plumber told him.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: **Do you like the chapter? It took me kinda ages since this chapter was delayed. So please review:D


	6. Getting Chased by a Rival

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…er… you know the rest!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews, everyone:D I bet you don't mind that Chapter 5 was a little delayed. Anyway, it was really amazing to play the DS. And I totally have fun playing my new games.

Surferljb: I'm glad you liked the part where Mario's old and recent partners were singing that song:) Anyway, I tried my best to try and make my fan fic really funny. But I got that song from somewhere but I can't remember.

Random67: Actually, I got some of lines but not all of them from my favourite fan fic but the rest of the lines, e.g. "Everyone please, this is not funny!" The red-clad plumber yelled, starting to get annoyed. Which were in Chapter 5, I just made them up. Anyway, I bet you can't wait for this chapter:)

Dorko4u: I'm glad you loved my story. Anyway, I got inspired from the Mario games I played to do this fan fic. I know you can't pick between Mario and Sonic. Their adventures and activities are endless. And speaking of you went to Tennesee, I went to Hong Kong on holiday and I played Super Smash Bros. Melee with my cousin. And I also played the Japanese version of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror with him. And then I watched my cousin played the Japanese version of Super Mario Sunshine.

After this Author's note, here is Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Chased by a Rival**

While Mario and party were going to Princess Peach, Luigi and Daisy were still having a lovely chat, quite near the buffet table.

"Luigi, isn't it very nice having a lovely conversation together?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, it sure is!" Luigi said with a smile.

"Hmmm… do you think I'm ready to give the birthday present to my cousin, yet?" Daisy said with a wondering face.

"I think so but do you think you should give the birthday gift to her for a surprise?" Luigi inquired.

"But what will happen if she doesn't know about it?" Daisy said in a worried tone.

"Um… then just give it to her." Luigi said.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Luigi!" A voice said in a nasty way.

Luigi and Daisy turned around to see a figure walking towards them. The figure turned out to be Waluigi, Luigi's rival.

"What do you want!" Luigi demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to talk to you." Waluigi replied.

"Really? And what is you wanted to tell me?" Mario's brother asked.

"The thing is I wanted to tell you are… how dare you beat me to the castle, this morning!" Waluigi exclaimed, angrily.

"Beat you to the castle this morning! Since when did I do that?" Luigi inquired.

"This morning, before the party started. You beat me in a race to there and you're gonna pay for that!" Waluigi yelled.

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?" Luigi said, insultingly.

"I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich, you'll never forget!" Luigi's rival bellowed.

So, Waluigi tried to punch his rival but Luigi dodged it.

"Ha, ha, miss me!" Mario's brother taunted.

"Okay, you ask for it!" Waluigi said, offensively.

Waluigi tried again to punch the lights out of Luigi but he missed again.

"Okay, that's it!" Waluigi shouted.

He then started to run and chase after Luigi around the first floor of the castle. Luigi kept running with Waluigi, hot on his trail.

"Maaaarrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiooooooooooooo! Heeeeeelllllllllppppppp meeeeeeeeeee!" Luigi screamed, while running.

"I'm gonna get you!" Waluigi hollered, chasing after his rival. "Come back here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and his partners were talking to Princess Peach. 

"… and that's why we are here. So princess, when are you going to set off the fireworks?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be my first time seeing them!" Yoshi agreed.

"Well… like I said before, the fireworks will set off when the party's nearly over. And I'll be picking a volunteer to set them off." Peach told Mario.

"But who's the volunteer?" Mario inquired.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" Yoshi approved.

"Well… the volunteer is…" Princess Peach spoke again.

When Peach was about to say something, she was interrupted by a voice that screamed, "Maaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiooooooooo! Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Mario, what was that?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like somebody's screaming for ya." Lakilester replied.

"I'm not sure but it sounded like my brother. I better go!" Mario said. He turned to Goombella. "Are you coming, Goombella?"

"Yep. I'm coming." The female goomba replied.

"Then, let's go!" The plumber yelled.

So, Mario and Goombella ran after Waluigi and Luigi. They ran as fast as they could to catch up to Luigi and his rival but the plumber and the goomba girl can't keep up with them. They both stopped running and they rest for a while. Mario put his hands on his legs to catch his breath. He was really exhausted and so is the female goomba.

"It's…no… use…trying…to…chase…them." Goombella wheezed.

"Yeah, … it's…getting… us nowhere. We… have…to…think…of… another…way…to…catch…up…to them." Mario panted. "Hmmm… how… about… running…the…other…way?"

"That's… a…great…idea. But…what…will…happen…if…this…doesn't work?" The goomba girl said, still gasping.

"Then…we'll…have…to…think…of…another…idea." The plumber replied, still panting.

"Okay!" Goombella said with a smile.

So, Mario and Goombella continued to run but they ran the other way. They ran as fast as they could and this time they finally caught up to Luigi and Waluigi. The red-clad plumber and the goomba girl stood still in Luigi and Waluigi's way. Mario put his hands on his hips.

"Hold it, right…" Mario exclaimed, trying to stop them.

But when Mario was about to finish his speech, Luigi ran past his brother and Goombella and Waluigi did the same, making the plumber and the goomba spinning and they fell to the ground.

"Sheesh! What the heck was their beef!" Goombella said, getting really annoyed. "At least, they should say, 'Excuse me,' to us!"

"I know but I wonder why Waluigi is chasing my brother around the castle for?" Mario said with an unsure face.

"Yeah, he's chasing Luigi around like a lunatic." The goomba agreed. "But who's Waluigi?"

"Waluigi is my brother's rival and Wario's younger brother." The plumber told her.

"Oh. Anyway, shouldn't we get going and stop that chase?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mario replied.

Mario and Goombella tried to get up but they couldn't. So they kept trying and trying and trying and they finally got up.

"Come on, we better chase after them!" The red-clad plumber exclaimed.

"Yeah but which way are we going?" The goomba asked.

Mario used his finger to point the direction that they should go.

"This way." He told the goomba.

"Okay!" Goombella said with a grin.

So, the red-clad plumber and the goomba girl started to run to continue, chasing after Luigi and Waluigi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi continued sprinting with Waluigi running behind him. Mario's brother saw the buffet table and stood still in front of it. He saw a cream pie on the table and grabbed it. Waluigi saw his rival at the buffet table and he went very close to him. 

"If you come close to me, I've got pies!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You're gonna threaten me with a pie! What are you gonna do with it?" Waluigi said, mockingly.

Luigi then threw a cream pie at Waluigi. **_SPLAT!_** It hit his rival. There was cream all over Waluigi's face. Mario's younger brother started to laugh himself to death.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't see! I've got cream all over me!" Waluigi shrieked.

Mario and Goombella finally ran to where Luigi and Waluigi were. Mario went over to his brother and grabbed Luigi's hand.

"Come on Luigi, we better run away before Waluigi notices you!" Mario exclaimed.

So, the plumber still grabbed Luigi's hand and they both ran away. Goombella went with them too. But unfortunately, Waluigi wiped off the cream, off his face and he notices Mario, Luigi and Goombella beginning to flee.

"Uh-oh! This is not cool. Let's run for it!" The female goomba yelled.

Mario, Luigi and Goombella continued to lope with Waluigi, hot on their tail.

"What are we going to do, Bro?" Luigi asked his brother, while running.

"Yeah, that smelly lunatic won't stop chasing us!" Goombella agreed, while sprinting.

"Then we'll have to come up with a plan." Mario replied, while rushing.

"But what is the plan?" Mario's brother inquired.

"Yeah!" The goomba girl approved.

"Well, the plan is... while we're still running; we'll hide somewhere so Waluigi doesn't see us." Mario told them.

"But Bro, where are we hiding anyway?" Luigi asked.

"Um…uh… I think we don't need to. Look! Somebody's coming to us!" The red-clad plumber bellowed.

Mario, Luigi and Goombella stood still while Waluigi was still sprinting. He got very close to them but a figure is coming towards them. The figure is actually an old toad named Toadsworth.

"Master Mario! What's going on here?" Toadsworth asked.

"We have been chased by Waluigi around the castle." Mario said.

"Yeah, he's going to punch the living daylights out of me!" Luigi agreed.

"Well, it's still unacceptable to run around like animals in a zoo! It's very impolite! What will the princess will say to you?" Toadsworth scolded at Mario, Luigi, Goombella and Waluigi.

"But…" The red-clad plumber said.

"No buts! It's very rude! And today is Peach's birthday, so don't ruin her day! And also while I'm gone, don't even think about starting to run around like idiots again! If you'll excuse me, I must be going." The old toad reprimanded.

Toadsworth then walked away. While he was gone, Mario, Luigi, Goombella and Waluigi were still at the same spot, talking to each other.

"Great, just great. We've been scolded by an old toad!" Goombella said, getting a little irritated.

"Goombella please, have some respect!" Mario replied.

"That goomba's right, if it weren't for that moron coming to us and giving us a scolding, I would have creamed all of you!" Waluigi agreed.

"But look on the bright side, at least Toadsworth came and stop us from running." Luigi said with a smile.

"And he ruined my day by beating you up!" Luigi's rival said, getting really cheesed off.

"So! At least that toad came!" Mario's brother shouted.

"Well, he scolded at us for nothing!" Waluigi yelled.

"…_sigh_… another day, another argument." Goombella sighed.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick and tired of these pointless quarrelling." The red-clad plumber approved. He turned to Luigi and Waluigi. "Guys, why not you two shake hands and be friends."

"Be friends! With him! You've got to be kidding me!" Waluigi bellowed, pointing at Luigi.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to be friends with him!" Luigi shouted, pointing at Waluigi.

"…_sigh_… this is not working." Mario moaned.

"Yeah, they'll never be friends. Anyways, are they rivals?" Goombella asked.

"Yep, they are. They're enemies to each other, everyday." The plumber answered. "Anyway, we should leave them. There's no point of getting them to be friends. They'll always hate each other."

"Yeah, let's go back to our friends. They're probably waiting for us, for lots of hours." The goomba girl agreed. "But if we leave them, Waluigi will run after your brother again."

"Well, he can still scream for me for help but if we chase after my brother and Waluigi again, Toadsworth will shout at us yet again!" The red-clad plumber replied.

"I know. So, should we leave them?" Goombella inquired.

"Yes, we should. Besides, if we stay here for much longer, I bet our friends will shout at us as well." Mario answered.

"Yeah, let's go!" The goomba said.

Mario and his friend started to walk and they're going back to the other partners, Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette.

* * *

Mario's partners, Peach, Toad and Toadette were busy talking to each other and wondering why Mario and Goombella haven't came back to them yet. 

"What's taking Mario and Goombella so long?" Goombario asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little worried." Bow agreed.

"Me too!" Vivian approved.

"I think Mario did say that he's going to chase after his brother to get him safe." Kooper said with a thinking face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Koops replied.

"My, my, do you think Mario and Goombella went to the toilet?" Flurrie said with a wondering face.

"I don't think they have." Sushie said.

"Um… yeah, besides I don't think Mario and…er… um… what's her name?" Watt inquired.

"Goombella." Goombario answered.

"Oh right! Goombella. Anyway, why would she and Mario go to the toilet together? That's just…um… nuts." Watt replied.

"Oh but I thought that they were going to there." Flurrie says.

"I believe that Mario and Goombella indeed haven't finished chasing after Mario's brother yet." Bobbery said.

"Really? But that's what Kooper said earlier, I think." Koops replied.

"Hi guys, sorry we took so long someplace else!" A voice yelled.

Mario's partners, Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette turned around to see a familiar red-clad plumber and a goomba walking towards them.

"Gonzales! What took ya so long?" Yoshi asked.

"Sorry guys, we've got been chased by Waluigi." Mario told his friends.

"Yeah, and we've got been scolded by an old toad. He said that we've been running around like animals in a zoo!" Goombella agreed. "Besides, why would he shout at us for nothing?"

"I think you mean Toadsworth. But I think I know why he shouted at you and Mario." Princess Peach replied.

"Why?" Mario and Goombella both questioned.

"Because he wanted you two to not hurt yourselves and to be safe." Peach told them.

"Well, it still doesn't mean that he has to yell at us like that!" The plumber said, getting really annoyed.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Anyway, I don't think anybody bellowed at me before." The goomba girl approved.

"Really!" The other partners in an amazed tone.

"I think so but I'm not sure." Goombella replied.

"Princess, who is the volunteer?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, we want to know!" Mario's group agreed.

"Well, the volunteer is…um… you have to find out when the party's nearly over. I'll tell all of you for a surprise." The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom informed them.

"But I can't wait that long!" Lakilester couldn't help but complain. "I really wanted to know!"

"Just wait patiently, and then you'll know." Peach replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree with her. I bet you can wait that long." Toad assented.

"Yeah, you'll just have to wait uncomplainingly and then you'll find out who's the volunteer." Toadette acquiesced.

"Okay…" The lakitu said with a sad face.

"Mario, do you think that Luigi and Waluigi will stop arguing now?" Goombella asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Mario answered.

"Um… but since we're here, do you think that weirdo will chase after your brother again?" The female goomba said with a speculate face.

"Don't say it! Or they'll start the chase again!" The red-clad plumber bellowed.

"Okay, I won't say it." The goomba girl said with a depressing face.

"But running after them does remind me of being in a Mario Kart: Double Dash! race." Mario replied.

"Really! You've been in a race before?" Goombella said in an astonished face.

"Yeah, I have. I've been in loads of races in the Mario Kart series." The plumber told her.

"Was it cool?" Goombario inquired.

"Yes it was." Mario replied.

"Did ya win in the races?" Lakilester asked.

"Um… sometimes. Some racers won, though." Mario answered.

"My, my, I didn't know that you race, Mario." The cloud spirit said.

"Well, I've been in lots of races in the Mushroom Kingdom, before I met you guys." The plumber told his group.

"Really!" The partners said in a surprised tone.

"Yep." Mario says.

"In that Mario Kart: Double Dash! thing, do you have to pick a partner for the race?" Vivian inquired.

"Yep." Mario said.

"Really? Who did you pick?" Vivian asked again.

"I picked my brother for a partner normally but I sometimes pick somebody else." The Mushroom Kingdom hero told her.

"Oh." Vivian replied.

"Mario, since we're talking about races, do you think your brother will get chased again? I'm getting a little worried." Goombella inquired.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but can you please stop asking me that question? You're making me worried!" Mario said.

"Okay, I won't keep on saying that question." The female goomba said with an unhappy face.

"Princess, when are we having cake?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Yoshi acceded.

"Well, we will eat the cake when I tell everyone that we're eating it." Peach informed Mario.

"Okay!" Mario said with a grin.

"Um… Mario, what are we doing next?" Watt inquired.

"Um…er… I haven't decided what we're doing next but I'll tell you and the others later." The plumber told her.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: **Is the chapter good so far? Do you like it? Most of this chapter is about chasing but I worked really well in this one to try and make this one funny. But I hope you'll enjoy this one! Anyway, please review:D


	7. Pie Fight!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all of your reviews:) I'm glad you enjoyed reading the chapters of this fan fic! I tried so hard to make this story really funny. Anyway, it was supposed to be hilarious.

Crystal7: I'm so glad that you liked the way Chapter 4 was finished:D By the way, you submitted this review two times! Anyway thanks for making nice comments about my story about saying that my fic was good and it is well-described! I bet you'll love this chapter:)

Crystal7: I know that Chapter 5 was really funny. I think you mean the part where Mario's partners (except Ms. Mowz) were singing that 'sitting in a tree' song you find was hilarious. Surferljb said that part was so funny. Anyway, Flurrie and Ms. Mowz love Mario for some reason. I think it's something to do with the mustache. Flurrie gave Mario a big kiss at her house and every time Ms. Mowz sees Mario, she kisses him when she was trying to steal rare badges in other places like e.g. Hooktail's Castle. (It happens in Paper Mario 2/Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.)

Surferljb: What you said about the English teachers, were they flirting with each other? Anyway, were you spying on them? But I'm really happy that you enjoyed the story:)

Crystal7: You'll have to find out in a future chapter before the end of the story. I bet it made some people think who is going to set the fireworks off. Anyway, Mario and his friends really want to know who's going to do it. You will definitely see more cream pies in this chapter:D

After this, here is Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pie Fight!**

While everyone was having a good time, the Yoshi infants were still on the buffet table next to the foods.

"What are we doing now that we're on the table?" Blue yoshi asked.

"Yeah!" The other yoshis agreed.

"Well, what we're doing now is… hey, look Power Stars!" Red yoshi exclaimed, pointing above them.

"Where!" The other yoshis questioned, looking behind them.

While they're looking behind, the Red yoshi walked over to a small cream pie and he grabbed it. He then threw it at the green yoshi. **_SPLAT! _**It hit him when he didn't even notice what was going on.

"Hey! Who did that?" Green yoshi said, looking back at the red yoshi.

"Err… nobody did." Red yoshi replied.

"Oh really? Then why did I felt something that hit me?" Green yoshi said, mockingly.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about." Red yoshi said.

"Really? I think you're up to something." Green yoshi said, sardonically.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" Red yoshi said, sarcastically.

Green yoshi walked over to a little cream pie and he grabbed it. He then threw it at Red yoshi. **_SPLOOT! _**It hit his face. He was now getting really angry.

"Okay, you ask for it!" Red yoshi said, offensively.

He then grabbed another cream pie and threw it back at the green yoshi.

"Okay, that's it! PIE FIGHT!" he yelled.

He got another pie and threw it at Red yoshi. He was getting really furious now and he threw another cream pie back at Green yoshi. The other yoshis then walked over to the pies and took hold of them to join in the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends were still chatting to each other.

"So…um… what are we doing next, Mario?" Watt asked.

"Er… I haven't decided what we're doing next." Mario said.

"Oh." Watt replied.

"Mario, how many adventures or activities did you have before you met all of us?" Goombario inquired.

"Err…um… actually I can't tell you how many adventures or activities I've had because my adventures and events were endless." The plumber told him.

"Oh, so you're saying that your adventures and procedures will never end?" The goomba said.

"Yep." Mario replied with a smile. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Nope. But you should ask Yoshi if he's hungry or not." Goombario replied.

"Okay!" Mario said with a grin.

"Mario! Look out!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

Suddenly, an object went past Mario above him. But the plumber luckily crouches down to avoid the zooming item. Mario then stood up again.

"Whoa! What was that? It's like a Bullet Bill zooming past me!" The red-clad plumber said with a puzzled face.

"Mario! You've almost got hit by something!" Goombella hollered.

"Really? What did I almost get hit by?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure but it was definitely something that almost hit you." The female goomba answered. "But it's a good thing, you avoided it."

"Gonzales! I'm hungry! Where's the food?" Yoshi inquired.

"The food is on the buffet table." Mario informed him, pointing to the table ahead of them.

"Really!" Yoshi said in a surprised tone.

"Yep. The chow is on that table. I'm not joking, really." The plumber replied. "Anyway, do you need me taking you to there?"

"Nope." Yoshi said.

"Okay but you better come back here after you ate something." Mario told him.

"Okay!" Yoshi said with a big smile.

So, Yoshi walked over to the buffet table, leaving Mario and the others to wait for him to come back.

* * *

The yoshi infants were still continuing throwing pies at each other, when suddenly they heard a sound. They quickly turned around. The noise was coming from the kitchen door. The door opened and out emerged Tayce T. who was holding something using her two hands. She walked over to the table and put down another plate of jelly. She then walked back to the kitchen door. She opened it and it shut behind her.

"Phew! I thought we're busted." Red yoshi said.

"Yeah, that was a close one!" Green yoshi agreed.

"Good thing that person didn't know we're on the buffet table." Blue yoshi replied.

"I… can't… reach… it. Oh, crud! How tall is that table anyway?" A voice suddenly said.

"Huh? That's odd. I swear I really heard somebody said something, a minute ago." Blue yoshi said to himself.

"Maybe, it's just your imagination." Purple yoshi replied.

"I… still… can't… reach… it. I wish I could reach that table right now." A voice said.

"There it goes again! Um… guys, I just heard a voice. Should I go see who said something?" Blue yoshi asked.

"Sure!" Red yoshi said with a smile.

The blue yoshi walked to the edge of the table and looked everywhere but he couldn't see the person who said something before. He turned to the other yoshi kids.

"Um… guys, there's nobody who said something before." Blue yoshi said to the other yoshis.

"Then look everywhere for who ever it was who said something." Red yoshi replied.

The blue yoshi once again looked everywhere but he also gazed below to see a small figure jumping up and down.

"Err… who are you and what are you doing?" Blue yoshi inquired.

"My name's Yoshi and I can't reach the table. Can ya help me get up?" Yoshi replied.

"Okay!" Blue yoshi said.

The blue yoshi tried to grab Yoshi's hand and he tried to pull Yoshi up but he couldn't. He turned to the other yoshis.

"Guys! I found the person who said something previous to and I can't help Yoshi to reach this table." Blue yoshi told the others.

"Then we'll come over to you and help him up." Red yoshi says.

So, the other yoshis walked over to the blue yoshi and they tried to pull one of Mario's partners up to reach the buffet table. Yoshi jumped up and grabbed Blue yoshi's hand and he pulled Yoshi up. Yoshi was now finally on the table.

"Now that we helped you reach the table, why did you come here for?" Red yoshi asked.

"I came here to eat something because I'm really hungry. And Gonzales…err… I mean Mario is waiting for me to come back to him after I finished eating." Yoshi explained.

"What! You hang around with Mario!" The yoshi kids said in a shocked tone.

"Uh-huh! Anyway, what's so shocking about that?" Yoshi inquired.

"Um… er… because you're hanging around with a person who had loads of adventures." Red yoshi replied.

"Oh. But I went on an adventure with him to solve the mystery of the Thousand-Year Door and to collect all seven Crystal Stars." Yoshi told the yoshi infants.

"What! You went on an adventure with Mario!" The yoshi children said in an astonished tone.

"Yep." Yoshi said.

"Aww… no fair!" The yoshi kids said in a disappointed tone.

"What's 'not fair' about that?" Yoshi asked.

"Because we never get to have adventures since we're kids. Kids don't get any respect, anyway." Red yoshi answered. "Um… between you and us, don't tell Mario that we're here, otherwise he'll tell it to anyone here and we'll get busted!"

"Oh but what will happen if he doesn't notice that you guys are here?" Yoshi said.

"Then we'll don't get caught, how obvious is that?" Red yoshi replied.

"Oh but before I was here with you guys, what were you doing?"

"We were having a pie fight."

"A pie fight! Hey! Can I join in?"

"Yes, you can but you better not tell anyone about this."

"Okay! Oh, shroom! I've forgotten to eat something."

"Then eat something before you join in the fight."

"Err… I changed my mind. Can I join in and eat later?"

"Sure! But don't mope to us that you're starving yourself to death for not eating before we continue the pie fight, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, let's continue with the fight!"

"But what will happen if Gonzales… um …I mean Mario will notice us that we're having a pie fight?"

"Then he'll scold at us."

"Oh."

"Okay, guys! Let's continue with the pie fight!" Red yoshi finally shouted.

So, the yoshi infants got cream pies and threw it at each other. Yoshi looked at them with a confused face.

"Um… guys, what do I have to do?" Yoshi asked.

Red yoshi stopped throwing pies and came over to Yoshi.

"Hold a cream pie and throw it at anybody. Isn't that simple to do?" The red yoshi kid said.

"Uh… yeah." Yoshi replied.

Yoshi went over to the pie and take hold of it. He then threw it at Yellow yoshi.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" The yellow yoshi infant shouted, giving Yoshi and Red yoshi an angry stare.

"Don't look at me! He did it!" Red yoshi exclaimed, pointing at Yoshi.

"Don't blame me, he told me what to do!" Yoshi cried, pointing at Red yoshi.

"Then who did it!" Yellow yoshi demanded.

"Err… nobody did." Yoshi says.

"Yeah and… hey, look Crystal Stars!" Red Yoshi yelled, pointing above Yellow yoshi.

"Where!" The Yellow yoshi kid questioned, looking behind himself.

While he wasn't looking, the Red yoshi grabbed another cream pie and toss it at him. **_SPLAT! _**It hit the Yellow yoshi from behind.

"Hey! Who did that!" He hollered.

"It wasn't me." Red yoshi said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi agreed.

"Whoever it was, better stop!" Yellow yoshi said, starting to get annoyed.

The Red yoshi kid got one more pie and flings it at Yellow yoshi again. **_SPLOOT! _**It then hit him. He was getting really mad now.

"Will you just knock it off with throwing pies at me!" He bellowed.

"It's not me for crying out loud! Stop looking at me!" Red yoshi shouted.

"Make me!" Yellow yoshi teased. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, really? Do you want to fight?" The Red yoshi infant said, mockingly.

"Yeah!" The Yellow yoshi kid yelled.

Red yoshi and Yellow yoshi grabbed a pie and threw it at each other. The other yoshis and Yoshi watched them doing it. They then joined in the pie fight.

* * *

Mario, the other partners, Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette were still having a conversation.

"What's taking Yoshi so long, Mario?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, he didn't come back yet." Koops assented.

"I don't know why but he did say that he's going to the buffet table to eat something." Mario replied. "I think I should go there and see why he's taking so ages over there."

"Yeah, you should. Anyway, do you think he's goofing around over there?" Goombario inquired.

"Uh… he might have." The plumber said. He then turned to the other partners. "Everyone, stay here, while I'll go to the table, okay?"

"Okay." Goombario and the other party members replied.

So, Mario went over to the table, leaving the other partners, Peach, Toadette and Toad to wait for him and Yoshi to come back.

* * *

The Yoshi infants and Yoshi were continuing throwing cream pies at each other while Mario was on his way to the buffet table. He finally got there and he saw Yoshi was having a pie fight with the Yoshi kids.

"Ahem!" The plumber said.

The Yoshi children and Yoshi immediately stopped throwing pies and turned around to face a familiar red-clad plumber standing, with his hands on his hips.

"Err… heh, heh, Gonzales…um… what are you doing here?" Yoshi asked.

"What am I doing here? What do you think you are doing!" Mario yelled.

"Err… nothing."

"Nothing! Does it look like you're doing 'nothing'?"

"Um… no."

"Then what were you doing before I got here?"

"Err… having a pie fight."

"Yoshi, get off the table."

"Aww… do I have to, Gonzales?"

"Just get off the table."

"But…"

"Don't say any buts to me! Just get off the table!"

"But…"

"Get off the table right now!"

"Aww… why?"

"Just get off for mushroom's sakes."

"Okay…"

Yoshi then finally got off the buffet table. Mario went to where the plates, glass cups, forks and knifes were. He grabbed a cream pie and put it on the plate and he also got another glass of fruit punch and a knife and fork. Yoshi and the plumber then walked away from the table to go back to their friends.

* * *

As usual, Princess Peach, Mario's partners, Toadette and Toad were still talking to each other.

"Where are Mario and Yoshi?" Vivian asked. "I'm getting a little worried."

"Me too!" Bow agreed.

"My, my, what do you think they're doing over there?" Flurrie inquired.

"Beats me." Goombella said.

"Sorry guys that we made you all, wait for us for so long!" A voice shouted.

Mario's group, Peach, Toad and Toadette turn around to see a familiar plumber and a yoshi coming towards them.

"Mario! What were you doing over there?" Goombella asked.

"I was shouting at Yoshi for throwing pies and for not getting off the table." Mario told her.

"Yoshi! You naughty troublemaker!" Sushie replied.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I got been scolded by Gonzales…err… I mean Mario!" Yoshi said, getting cheesed off and crossing his arms.

"Sorry." The cheep cheep said, sarcastically.

"Um… I hate to be rude but what are you giving to me for a birthday present, Mario?" Peach inquired.

The other partners, Toad and Toadette immediately gazed at Mario. He was blushing bright red like a fireball or a fire flower.

"Err… um… you'll have to find out, princess. I'll tell you in private." The red-clad plumber said, feeling very embarrassed.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Gifts for the Birthday Princess

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all of your reviews:D I bet you liked the pie fights in the previous chapter! Playing Mario Party 6 was really fun and I finally completed Super Mario 64 DS. I got 150 stars and I already seen Princess Peach.

Surferljb: I thought you did spy on your English teachers. I guess I was wrong, huh. Anyway, you really did see Ms.E kissing Mr.A when you're looking through the window? I bet it's just as gross as when Flurrie gave Mario a big kiss in Chapter 2-Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

After this, here's Chapter 8 for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gifts for the Birthday Princess**

Mario and his friends were still at the same spot, chatting to each other.

"Mario, how come you don't want to say something to the princess yet?" Goombario asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone." Goombella said, trying to encourage the plumber.

"Err…um… I can't say it." Mario replied.

"Why?" The partners questioned.

"Because it's really embarrassing to tell you guys about what I'm giving to the princess." The red-clad plumber answered.

"Aww… please, pretty please?" Koops said in a whining tone.

"…_sigh_… when Goombas fly, the answer is still no." Mario says.

"Mario, should we go to somewhere very quiet? You did say that you're going to tell me in private." Princess Peach reminded the plumber.

"Okeydokey!" Mario said with a smile. He then turned to his other friends. "Guys, stay here while Princess Peach and I go somewhere else in private, so don't even think about following us if we don't notice you, okay?"

"Okay." The old and recent partners replied.

So, Mario and Peach walked away from Mario's team, Toad and Toadette, leaving them to wait for the plumber and the princess to come back.

* * *

Mario and Peach were still walking together, having a nice discussion. 

"So…um… Mario, what do you want to tell me?" The princess asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've got a birthday present for you." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Really!" Peach said in a surprised tone.

"Uh-huh. Err…um… should we stand still for a moment?" Mario inquired.

"Okay!" Princess Peach said with a grin.

They then stood still at where they are. Mario was standing still with his hands behind his back and Peach was looking at him with a puzzled face.

"Mario, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Err…um… happy birthday, princess!" Mario smiled, bringing out a bunch of flowers and giving it to her.

"For me! That's so sweet of you, Mario! You deserve a kiss!" Peach said with joy.

Mario took off his red cap and holds it to his chest. Peach slowly walked towards the plumber and gently kissed his nose. Mario was blushing bright red. He then put his cap back on his head.

"Mario and Peach sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Some voices sang.

The red-clad plumber and the princess turned around to face Mario's partners standing behind them.

"Hey! I told you guys not to follow us!" Mario shouted.

"Aww… but we want to see what you two were doing." Koops whined.

"Yeah, we wanna see what you two lovebirds were up to." Yoshi agreed.

"Did the princess really kiss you, Mario?" Goombella asked.

"Err…um… how did you know that the princess kissed me?" The plumber questioned.

"Because me and the others saw you got been kissed while you and Peach didn't know that we were right behind you two." The goomba girl answered.

"Oh. But coming here to see what we're doing is actually none of your business." Mario said.

"Aww… why?"

"Err…um… I can't tell you."

"Come on! You can tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"…_sigh_… because it's between me and Peach, so I cannot tell you."

"Alright, I understand. Hey! I almost had forgotten to finish singing that song!"

"What song?"

"Err… the song me and the others sang before."

"Really? Then what is the song?"

Goombella looked at her friends, and then her mates looked at her.

"The song is…err… um…" She said.

"So… um… what is the song you're trying to tell me?" Mario asked.

"… First comes love,…" Goombella and the other partners continued to sing.

"Mamma mia! Not this again! Not this in front of the princess! You're embarrassing us!" Mario groaned.

"… then comes marriage, then comes Ms. Mowz in a baby carriage." Mario's group sang (except Ms. Mowz) and started laughing themselves to death.

"Hey!" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"Why are you saying 'hey' for?" The female goomba inquired.

"Because you said, 'Ms. Mowz in a baby carriage!' Since when I was part of Mario's date?" The mouse exclaimed.

"Um…excuse me but Peach and I didn't actually have a date. The princess just kissed me, that's all. Whoops! I shouldn't say that." Mario accidentally said, covering his mouth.

The partners and Princess Peach stared at the plumber. Mario was blushing really bright red.

"Mario! You shouldn't said that out loud!" Peach bellowed.

"Sorry. Heh, heh." The plumber said with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess you shouldn't say that in front of us, huh." Goombella replied.

"Yeah, I shouldn't. Me and my big mouth." Mario mumbled to himself.

"Hey! I thought that I always kiss Mario all the time!" Ms. Mowz hollered.

"Not all the time!" The goomba girl says.

"What do you mean?" The mouse questioned.

"What I meant is you're not the only one who kisses Mario, I do it, Princess Peach does it, Flurrie does, Vivian does, I think, and other people who kisses him." Goombella answered.

"I kissed Mario! No, wait! I remember when Mario and I met each other in Twilight Town when Mario was a shadow. He helped me find this important thing, that's supposed to ambush him and I kissed him. I then joined him to help him get his body back, his name back and you guys back." Vivian told her friends.

"Oh but I didn't know that you kissed him." The goomba said.

"I really did kiss him! You don't believe me?"

"Of course, I believe you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You said so."

"Oh."

"So princess, do you forgive me of what I said earlier?" Mario asked.

"Of course, I forgive you but you shouldn't say that out loud since we're keeping that a secret from anybody in here." The princess said with a smile.

"Oh." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Peach, heads up!" A voice exclaimed.

Mario, his team and Peach turned around to see a princess wearing a beautiful yellow dress and a crown on her head. She then threw an item. It is heading towards to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach caught the object.

"Thanks, Daisy! What is it that you threw at me?" She shouted to her cousin.

Daisy and Luigi walked to where Mario, the princess and his friends were.

"It's a birthday present from me. Open it and find out what I gave to you." Princess Daisy explained.

"Okay!" Peach grinned.

She untied the pink bow and carefully ripped the colourful wrapper to see a sparkling new necklace. Peach holds it up. The necklace is gold with a pink love heart gem. She then wore it on her neck.

"So, do you like it?" Peach's cousin inquired.

"Yes, I like it. It's really beautiful!" Princess Peach said with happiness. She went to her cousin and hugged her.

"Aww, don't you just love hugging your friends or family?" Vivian smiled in a calm way. "Isn't that SO cute!"

"It sure is, Vivian, it sure is." Mario agreed.

"My, my, that's the most precious thing I've ever seen!" Flurrie replied.

"Yeah, that's real precious!" Goombella assented.

Luigi came over to Peach and Daisy, holding a little bag in his hand.

"Happy birthday, Peach. It's not much but I hope you like it." Luigi said, giving the little bag to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach looked at the bag and then gazed back at Mario's brother.

"Err… you gave me a bag but what's inside it?" She asked.

"Open it and find out!" Luigi replied.

Peach slowly opened the bag to see 200 coins inside it.

"Gee, thanks Luigi! It's a different present from your brother, huh." She replied with a big smile.

"Uh… yeah. Actually, what did my brother gave you?" The green-clad plumber inquired.

"A bunch of flowers." Princess Peach answered.

"Hey, Luigi! Do you wanna play tennis?" Daisy asked.

"I love to but I'm not sure if Mario wants to play it." Luigi replied.

"Oh. Hey Mario! Do want to play a game of tennis?" Daisy inquired.

"Okay! But I'm not sure if Peach wants to play that game?" Mario says.

"Cousin, do you wanna play a tennis match with us?" Daisy asked.

"Yes but we have to ask Toadsworth if he wants to be the referee for this. I'll go find him while you find Toad and Toadette, okay?" Peach said to her cousin.

"Okay." Peach's cousin nodded. She turned to Mario. "Mario, find Yoshi in here to be the audience."

"Do you mean Yoshi, one of my recent partners?" The plumber questioned.

"Nope. I mean the yoshi we always hang around with in Mario Golf tournaments, Mario Tennis tournaments and also in your adventures and other fun activities." Daisy told him.

"Oh." Mario said. "So, I guess we should get going, huh."

"Yes, we should." Princess Daisy replied.

"Okay!" The red-clad plumber said with a grin. He turned to his other friends. "Guys, stay here while I'll have to go and find Yoshi."

"But why do we have to stay here?" Goombario said in a whining tone.

"Because I need all of you to be our audience for the tennis game." Mario told to his mates. "And while I'm playing tennis, don't even think about using pom-poms to cheer me on because I'll get embarrassed, okay?"

"Okay." The partners nodded.

"So, let's go and find them, shall we?" Peach said to Mario, Daisy and Luigi.

"Okay! Let-a-go!" Mario exclaimed.

So, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy walked away from Mario's partners, leaving them to wait for their return.

* * *

Toadsworth was talking to Toad and Toadette somewhere near the buffet table. 

"Do you know where the princess is?" The old toad asked.

"Um… no." Toad answered.

"Yeah, I don't know where she is, as well. I think the last time I see her was when she went with Mario to somewhere very private." Toadette replied.

"I see, so you really don't know where she went to." Toadsworth says.

"Yep." The two toads said.

"Excuse me, Toadsworth but I need to talk to you." A voice said.

The old toad turned around to face a familiar princess wearing a pink dress and a crown on her head.

"Where were you, princess? I was looking all over for you." He questioned.

"Sorry Toadsworth, I was talking to Mario somewhere else." Princess Peach apologized.

"I see, so why are you here?"

"Um… do you want to be the tennis referee?"

"Yes, I do. Where's Master Mario?"

"He went to somewhere to ask Yoshi."

"I see."

"Princess, where were you?" Toad asked.

"I was talking to Mario somewhere else, like I said to Toadsworth." Peach replied.

"Oh. Do you need help, your princess-ness?"

"Yes. Can you and Toadette go to the storage room and get two large baskets full of tennis balls, tennis net and 4 rackets. Can you do it?"

"Uh… yeah but how can Toadette and I carry all that stuff?"

"Then I'll help you with it."

"Okay."

"Toadsworth, meet us at the second floor." Peach said to the old toad.

"With pleasure, princess." Toadsworth replied with a smile.

So, Peach and her servants went to the storage room while Toadsworth was on his way to the second floor.

* * *

Yoshi is still at the buffet table, eating the food. He was still eating until he got been tapped on the shoulder from behind. He turned around to see Mario. 

"Pardon me, Yoshi but do you want to watch me and my friends play tennis?" The plumber asked.

"Yoshi hungry. Yoshi eat food!" Yoshi said.

"Uh… yeah. Do you want to watch me play tennis?"

"Yoshi yes! Yoshi play tennis!"

"So, you're saying you want to watch me play?"

"Yoshi yes!"

"Oh. Just come with me, Yoshi."

"Yoshi stay here. I is so hungry."

"But you already ate loads of food from the table. You should be full up by now."

"Yoshi not full up. Yoshi stay here."

"…_sigh_… Mamma mia." Mario sighed. He grabbed Yoshi's hand and dragged him away from the buffet table.

* * *

Mario's old and recent partners were still at the same spot, waiting for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy to come back. 

"What's taking Mario, Luigi and Peach so long?" Goombario inquired.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit worried." Bombette agreed.

"Do you think they're just slacking around and taking a rest somewhere?" Yoshi said with a wondering face.

"Yoshi! They're not slacking around! They're just looking for some people!" Goombella yelled.

"Sor-ree!" Yoshi said, sarcastically.

"You know you can be annoying sometimes." The female goomba replied.

"What did you just say!" Yoshi shouted.

"Uh… nothing." Goombella says.

"…_sigh_… here we go again." Vivian moaned.

"Sorry guys, I kept you waiting for so long!" A voice hollered.

Mario's group turned around to see Mario coming towards them, dragging someone behind him.

"Mario! Where were you?" Goombario asked.

"I was at the buffet table asking Yoshi if he wants to watch me play tennis." Mario replied.

He then let go of Yoshi's hand, leaving him sitting on the floor. Yoshi was looking around, wondering where he was right now.

"Mario, who's that on the floor?" Goombella inquired, looking down at Yoshi.

"That's Yoshi, one of my friends I hang around since the Mario Kart series, Mario Golf series, Mario Tennis series and other activities. He even appears in my adventures sometimes." The plumber told her.

"Sorry Mario, I took so ages someplace else!" Another voice bellowed.

Mario and party turned around to see Peach, Toad and Toadette holding the tennis equipment.

"Did you get everything, princess?" The red-clad plumber questioned.

"Yes I did but holding all that stuff is hard work!" Peach replied.

"Where's Toadsworth?"

"He's waiting for us at the second floor."

"Oh."

"Peach, I can't find Toad and Toadette anywhere!" Another voice exclaimed.

As usual, Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Mario's gang turned around to face Daisy and Luigi coming towards them.

"Princess, me and Daisy can't find Toad and Toadette anywhere!" Luigi says.

"That's because they're right here!" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom told him.

"Oh." The green-clad plumber said.

"Mario, why is Yoshi sitting on the floor?" Daisy asked, gazing at Yoshi.

"Because I dragged him here since he won't stop eating the food." Mario answered.

"Oh, no wonder he's sitting there!" Princess Daisy replied.

"So, should we go to the second floor and meet Toadsworth?" Peach asked her friends.

"Okay!" Luigi said.

"Sounds good to me!" Daisy smiled.

"Okeydokey!" Mario said with a grin.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed with joy.

"Then let's go!" Princess Peach Toadstool yelled.

So, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy were on their way to the second floor with Yoshi and Mario's old and recent partners following behind them. They went up the stairs and opened the double door with a star on it and it shut behind them.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Mario Toadstool Tennis

**Disclaimer: **Er… you know the rest!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all of your reviews, everyone:D This chapter is supposed to be based on Mario Power Tennis. So when you're reading this chapter, spot any mistakes I've made and tell me what were they when you review this. Anyway, this is my first time doing a chapter based on tennis.

Surferljb: I bet you liked the part where Mario gave Peach a bunch of flowers for her birthday and she kissed him. And I bet you liked the part where Daisy gave her a necklace and Peach hugged her cousin. Anyway, I'm glad you find those parts very cute. Good thing, I wasn't there with you seeing those two teachers kissing each other. And when Flurrie makes her entrance, it's really weird! Pink roses appearing around Flurrie and a disco ball at the ceiling. And also the way she kisses poor Mario, making him faint. Anyway, two teachers kissing each other and Flurrie kissing Mario, those sights are really gross to see.

JOE: Thanks for telling me that my story is nice but is this is the first time you reviewed me?

Crystal7: I'm really happy that you find this chapter really funny and I bet you're looking forward to see who wins in this chapter:)

Stephanie: Thanks for saying nice comments about my story and Chapter 7. By the way, do you like the pie fight?

After this, here's Chapter 9 for your enjoyment!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mario Toadstool Tennis**

At the second floor, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette and Mario's partners were busy setting up the equipment. Toadsworth was standing at the middle of the court away from them.

"Alright, everyone!" Peach shouted. "Move the net to the right!"

Mario and Luigi moved the net to the direction that the princess said.

"No, I mean move it to the left!"

The Mario Bros. moved the net to the left.

"No, second thought, move it to the middle!"

"Will you make up your mind, cousin!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I won't if you shout at me again!" Peach yelled.

"Whatever." Princess Daisy replied.

Mario and Luigi looked at Peach with a confused face.

"Uh… princess, what was it again?" Mario asked.

"I said 'move the net to the middle', you remember that?" Peach answered.

"Okeydokey!" The plumber smiled.

So, he and his brother moved the net to the middle near Toadsworth.

"Princess, is there anything we need to set up?" Mario inquired.

"Yes, there is." The princess said. She turned to her servants. "Toad, fill the big basket full of tennis balls and put it at the left alley of the court. Toadette, fill the other big basket full of tennis balls and put it at the right alley of the court. Can you do that?"

"Yes, your princess-ness!" Toad said with a smile.

"Right away, your majesty!" Toadette nodded.

Toad and Toadette got the big baskets which were already filled with tennis balls and puts them at where Peach told the toad servants to put them.

"We put them at the right place, princess. What do we do now?" Toad asked.

"We will get the rackets and we will start the game." Princess Peach says. She turned to the red-clad plumber. "Mario, are you still holding the four rackets?"

"Er… yes but I gave one racket to Luigi and the other one to Daisy. I still have your racket and mine." Mario told her.

He walked over to Peach and gave her back her own racket.

"Thank you, Mario. I guess we should start the game, huh." She replied.

"Yes, we should." The red-clad plumber said.

"Okay! But before we start, I need to wear a different dress. Because, I can't wear the dress that I'm wearing now, I'll fall over!" Princess Peach Toadstool replied. She turned to her cousin. "Daisy, do you want to get changed?"

"Get changed! Right here! I can't do that; our friends will stare at us!" Daisy said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, we're not getting changed out here, silly shroom! We're doing that in my room!"

"Oh, I thought we're getting dressed right here."

"So, let's go to my room shall we?"

"Okay!"

Peach then turned to Mario. "Mario, wait for us right here while me and Daisy go to my room to get changed. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Okay but don't take ages in there!" Mario cried.

"We won't!" The princess yelled back, as she and Daisy were walking to the door of Peach's room. They opened the door and they shut it behind them.

While the princesses were gone, Mario, his partners, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette were talking to each other.

"What should we do now, Mario?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, you can't play tennis without them can ya?" Lakilester replied.

"Of course, I can't. Anyway, while they're gone I think we should wait for them." The red-clad plumber said.

"Wait for them! But I can't wait that long!" The lakitu complained.

"Just wait patiently!" Mario says.

"All right, I'll wait." Lakilester said with a sad face.

"Mario, Mario, he's our man! If nobody can't do it, nobod…" The female old and recent partners sang, shaking the pom-poms.

Mario took the pom-poms off them before they could finish their cheerleader song.

"Hey! Why did you take the pom-poms off us?" Goombella shouted.

"There's no point of using these right now. Peach and Daisy are not ready yet." Mario told her.

"Can't we use them as a practice?"

"Okay but don't use these in the tennis match."

"Okay! Anyway, who are you playing against?"

"You have to find out for yourself. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because… um… er… I'll tell you later."

"Okay!"

"Mario, um… is this is your first tennis match?" Watt inquired.

"Nope. I played against loads of people in lots of tennis matches before." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Oh." Watt said.

"Bro, do you think we should practice our tennis skills?" Luigi asked.

"Er… not now because there's no point of practicing since Peach and Daisy will be ready soon." Mario replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's just wait for them."

"Okay!"

"Mario! We're ready!" A voice hollered.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Mario's group, Toad and Toadette turned around to see Peach and Daisy wearing their new dresses, coming towards them.

"Peach! Daisy! What took you girls so long?" Mario asked.

"We were getting changed and putting make-up on." Princess Peach answered.

"So, I guess we're ready, huh."

"Yep."

"So, are you ready to go to the court?"

"I'm ready when you are!"

"Okay, then let's go!" The plumber exclaimed.

So, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette and Mario's partners were following behind Mario to the tennis court.

At the tennis court, Toadsworth is standing at the sideline near the net; Toad is standing behind the big basket full of tennis balls at the left alley, Toadette is also standing behind another big basket full of tennis balls at the right alley, Yoshi and Mario's partners were standing at the left alley on the left side of the court, Mario and Peach were standing on the baseline of the bottom part of the court and Luigi and Daisy were standing on the baseline of the top part of the court.

"We're going to beat you!" Peach yelled.

"In your dreams!" Daisy shouted.

"You can't beat me!" Mario cried.

"You wish, Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You can do it, Mario!" Goombella hollered from the left alley on the left side of the court.

"Go for it, Gonzales! Don't give up!" Yoshi bellowed.

"Do your best, Mario!" Bombette shouted.

"Come on, guys! Let's cheer Mario on!" The female goomba yelled to her friends.

"Mario, Mario, he's our man! If nobody can't do it, nobody can!" The female partners cheered, shaking their pink pom-poms.

While the old and recent partners were cheering, Mario was blushing really bright red like a fireball, being embarrassed.

"Final set, Mario to serve." Toadsworth announced.

Toadette got a ball from the basket and threw it to Mario. He caught the ball and threw it into the air. He then hit it to do a nice serve. The ball is heading straight to Luigi and he done a Topspin shot. The shot is heading straight to Mario but Peach whack the ball, doing a Slice shot which is heading to Daisy. She did a Topspin shot, hitting the shot back to Peach. She did a Slice shot which is heading to Daisy. She hit the ball back to her cousin but the light on Peach's racket glowed. She used her Offensive Power Shot, Super Peach Spin which is a tough shot with a sweet curve, which is heading straight for Luigi and Daisy. Daisy quickly blocks the shot, making her dizzy. The ball is now going to Mario and Peach. Mario nearly hit the tennis ball but Yoshi used his tongue and ate it, making the plumber fell to the floor.

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted, getting annoyed.

"Hitting the ball is like you say." Yoshi said. He then spat the ball out.

"After the ball is out of play!" The red-clad plumber said in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms.

"You don't eat the balls, you pick them up!" Luigi told Yoshi.

"What! You don't eat balls! You call this 'fun'?" Yoshi said in a shocked tone.

Toadette ran away from the court to get the ball. She found it near the library door. She then ran back to the court. She gave it to Mario.

"Give up, Mario! We're beating you bad!" Luigi yelled.

Mario did another nice serve and the ball is heading for his brother and Daisy. Luigi whacked it and now it's going off the court. Mario then ran after the ball.

"Sheesh! Forget it Mario, it's outside!"

Yoshi ran after Mario and the ball and he bumped into the plumber, making him fell to the floor. Yoshi ate the tennis ball and spat it out. Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth and Mario's partners came over to Mario and Yoshi.

"Yoshi! What did we just tell you?" Mario said in a cheesed off tone, while still on the ground.

"Well, outside court means out of play, is Yoshi yes?" Yoshi replied.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. (Except Yoshi)

Mario finally got up from the floor.

"Yoshi, what part of 'don't eat the balls' do you not understand?" The red-clad plumber questioned.

"Yoshi not understand what you said." Yoshi says.

"Then why did you eat the balls every time I nearly hit them?"

"Yoshi don't know. I is so hungry."

"Oh. If you're that hungry, then go back to the buffet table. You can come back to us when you're full up."

"Yoshi yes!"

"…_sigh_… Mamma mia." Mario sighed. He turned to his friends. "Guys, I think there's no point of playing tennis right now."

"Why!" Everyone said in a surprised tone. (Except Mario)

"Because we can't play if Yoshi keeps on eating the balls and spoiling our tennis match." The plumber answered.

"But that means, we won't know who's going to win!" Peach said.

"I know but we can play tennis another time!" Mario said with a smile.

"We can!" Everyone said in an astonished tone. (Except Mario)

"Yeah, there's always tomorrow!" The red-clad plumber grinned.

"So, I guess me and Peach have to change back into our own clothes, huh." Daisy replied.

"Yep." Mario says.

"Mario, wait for us here while me and my cousin go to my room to get changed." Peach told him.

"Okay!" The plumber smiled.

Peach and Daisy went to the door of Peach's room. They opened it and it shut behind them. While they were gone, Mario and his friends were having a conversation and waiting for them to come out.

"Mario, what should we do now?" Goombario asked.

"Hey, guys! Why not we play 'Truth or Dare' to pass the time?" Goombella suggested.

"We can play that later with our other friends downstairs when Peach and Daisy are ready." Mario said.

"Can we please play that game?" The female goomba inquired.

"No!" The plumber shouted.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please, pretty please with maple syrup on top?"

"…_sigh_… Oh for mushroom's sakes, the answer is no!"

"Please?"

"All right, we will play that game."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Goombella."

"Okay, I dare you to run up and down the stairs 100 times."

"What! I can't do that! Are you nuts!"

"No."

"Okay, it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Mario."

"Is it true that I met you in Rougeport?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Mario! Can I have a go?" Goombario asked.

"Sure!" Mario said with a grin.

"Mario! Luigi! We're ready!" A voice exclaimed.

The red-clad plumber and his friends turned around to see Peach and Daisy wearing their usual beautiful dresses.

"Mario, what were you doing while we're gone?" Peach asked.

"Playing 'Truth or Dare'." Mario answered.

"Oh. Can Daisy and I play?"

"Yes but we have to put the equipment back in the storage room."

"Oh." Peach said. "Mario, can you and Luigi move the net to the storage room?"

"Okeydokey!" The plumber said with a big smile.

"Toad, carry the big basket of balls to the storage room and Toadette, you do the same. Can you two do it?" Princess Peach told her servants.

"Right away, princess." Toadette replied.

"You got it, your princess-ness!" Toad nodded.

"Are you going to help us, princess?" Mario inquired.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to put the four rackets back in the storage room." Peach said.

So, Mario and his friends went back to the court. Peach took the rackets from Mario, Daisy and Luigi, The Mario Bros. went to the net and moved it and Toad and Toadette went to where the baskets were and carried them.

"Did we get everything, princess?" The red-clad plumber asked.

"Yep. Now we can take them down to the storage room." Princess Peach Toadstool answered.

"After that, we can finally play 'Truth or Dare' with our other friends." Mario replied.

"Is Truth or Dare fun, Mario?" Daisy inquired.

"Of course, it's fun! Me and my partners were playing that game." The plumber grinned.

"What was the game like?"

"You'll soon find out when we go downstairs."

"Do we get to kiss anybody, Mario?" Kooper asked.

"Er… no because we can only do that in 'Truth, Dare or Kiss' or something like that." Mario said.

"Pardon me, I hate to interrupt but we have to put the equipment away, remember?" Peach butt in.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Me too!" Daisy agreed.

"So everyone, are we ready to head downstairs?" The princess asked her friends.

"I'm ready when you are!" Daisy said.

"I'm ready too!" Mario said with a big smile.

"Don't forget me!" Luigi added.

"We're ready, your majesty!" Toad and Toadette smiled.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said with delight.

"I'm ready, princess." Toadsworth replied.

"Then, let's go!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth and Mario's partners walked to the double door while holding the equipment and opened it. The double door then shut behind them. They're now heading downstairs back to the first floor of the castle.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Truth or Dare: Mario Style!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is something to do with Nintendo.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks a lot for your reviews, everyone:) I bet you liked the tennis match since it's kinda like any ordinary tennis game but with Mario and friends in it.

Surferljb: You really want to have them to play Truth or Dare? Anyway, we will stop talking about the teachers. At school, my friends and I were playing Truth or Dare at break and we carried on playing it at dinnertime, I said truth or dare to my friend and she said "Dare." So I said a dare to her that is, "I dare you to kiss everyone in this school." My friend said that she doesn't want to do it. And all of my friends said, "Ewww!" Sorry I had to say this to you. And also at school at break time, my friends, Laura, Stephanie and Carolina and me were play Truth or Dare again. Laura said to Stephanie, "True, dare, double dare, kiss, commander or promise." Stephanie picked dare and Laura said a dare to her that was; "I dare you to go inside the school and hold a crisp packet in your mouth." But Stephanie doesn't want to. So she has to do a forfeit but the bell rang. She then says, "Saved by the bell." I think she doesn't want to do it.

Incarn8word: What I'm asking you was 'is this is the first time you reviewed me?' And also thanks for the comments to Chapter 9 and the other chapters:D

After this, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare – Mario Style!**

Right now, Mario and his friends were walking downstairs while carrying the tennis equipment. They walked to the door of the storage room and opened it. Inside, the room was very dark, there is loads of dust everywhere and the objects were all over the place.

"Princess, this room is a mess!" Mario shouted.

"Princess, I didn't know you were such a secret slob." Toad said.

"Look, you can't expect me to rule a kingdom and to take out the garbage too." Peach replied.

"I know but you should have time to clean this room."

"I don't have time since I'm a princess."

"I already know that. But you shouldn't leave the stuff lying around."

"I know but the servants should clean this room and the castle all the time."

"Achoo!" Mario sneezed, covering his nose with his hand.

"Bless you, Mario." Goombella says.

"Here's a tissue for you," Peach replied, giving a pink tissue to Mario. "Use it to blow your nose."

Mario grabbed it and blew his nose.

"Thanks, princess. I really needed that." The red-clad plumber smiled. "Um…princess, can we go out now? The dust is making me sneeze!"

"Okay! Why not you wait outside for us while we put away the equipment." Princess Peach said to him.

"Okeydokey!" Mario said with a smile.

He went outside the room and waited for them. While he was waiting, Princess Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette and Mario's team were still inside the storage room.

"Where should we put the baskets, cousin?" Daisy asked.

"I think we should put them there." Peach said, pointing to the direction where to put them.

Daisy holds the basket and put it near the chair that was at the far left side of the room. Toadette put the other basket near the vase that was at the far right side of the room.

"Your majesty, where's Toadsworth?" Toadette inquired.

"He went to somewhere but I'm not sure where he went." Princess Peach Toadstool answered.

"Oh but where did Mario go?"

"He went outside to wait for us."

"Oh. Um… where do we put the net, princess?"

"We put it over there." The princess said to her servant, pointing to the left.

"Okay!" The female toad nodded.

Toadette and Toad moved the net to the left side of the storage room. They then went back to the princess.

"Your princess-ness, we've already did it. Now what do we do?" Toad asked.

"We need to put away the rackets next." Peach said to him.

"But where do we put them?"

"We put them near the chest."

"Okay!"

"Luigi, can you put the rackets near the chest for me please?" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom said, politely.

"Of course, princess!" Luigi said with a grin.

The green-clad plumber went to the chest and put the four rackets near it. He turned back to the princess with a puzzled face.

"Princess, what is that?" Luigi asked, pointing to the chest in front of him.

Peach walked over to Mario's younger brother.

"That is just a chest." She replied.

"But what's inside it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Then why do you keep it in here?"

"Well, when my castle was uprooted and I got kidnapped again by Bowser, Twink who was a star kid asked me the same question. I told him that there is another chest like this one, somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. I also said to him that you could put something in the chest and somebody takes it out from another chest."

"But where is the other chest?"

"Where IS it? You know I can't remember!"

"Does Mario know where it is?"

"Beats me."

"Hey, cousin! Have we put everything away?" Daisy questioned.

"I think we did." Peach says, looking around to check if they put the equipment away. "Yep, we definitely did. Now, let's go outside!"

Peach, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Mario's buddies went outside of the storage room to find Mario.

"Hmmm… I wonder where did Mario go to?" Princess Peach said, looking everywhere for her friend.

"Right here!" A voice exclaimed.

Peach turned around to see Mario coming towards her and her friends.

"Mario! Where were you?" She asked.

"I was waiting near the room for you and the others." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Oh. So are we ready to play 'Truth or Dare' with our guests?" Peach asked her mates.

"I'm ready to play, princess." Mario said.

"I'm ready when you are, cousin!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said with joy.

"We're ready, your princess-ness!" Toad and Toadette said with a grin.

"I'm prepared, princess." Luigi replied.

"Then, let's go!" Peach yelled.

She went up the stairs and stood still in front of the double door to the second floor while Mario and his friends were standing next to Birdo.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!" Peach yelled at the top of her voice.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned around to pay attention to the princess.

"Thank you." She said. "I have something to say to all of you. So, um… er… do you want to play 'Truth or Dare'?"

"What's that?" Yoshi asked from below.

"Truth or Dare is a… um… Mario will tell all of you what it is." Peach told the guests.

She went down the stairs to look for Mario. She then noticed him standing next to his friends and Birdo. She walked to him and holds his hand. Peach is still holding Mario's hand, running upstairs. They stood still in front of the double door.

"Uh… princess, do I really have to do this?" Mario asked, feeling very nervous.

"Yes, you have to." Peach answered.

"But I don't want to do it."

"I thought you know the rules of Truth or Dare."

"But it's too embarrassing to say something in front of everyone."

"Mario, don't be a chicken. You can do it just for me, can't you?"

"Er… I think I can do it. I'll try."

Mario cleared his throat and walked forward.

"Truth or Dare is a game. You have to play this with your friends. You say "True, dare, double dare, kiss, commander or promise." Or "Truth or Dare?" The other person will have to pick which one. If he or she picked, for example, dare, you say "I dare you to… say 'I love you' 100 times to Daisy." If you don't want to do it, you have to do a forfeit. A forfeit is another dare. I can't tell all of you the rest of the rules, otherwise I will be here all day talking to you." He told the guests.

He went down the stairs to go back to his friends.

"Now everyone, form a big circle."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi and Mario's old and recent partners were in a big circle.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Mario asked his pals.

"I do, Mario!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Okay! Now, let's start the game." The plumber announced.

"Truth or Dare?" Daisy said to Luigi.

"Dare." Luigi replied.

"I dare you to say 'I love you' 100 times to me."

"Say 'I love you' 100 times! That's crazy! I can't do that!"

"Then, you have to do a forfeit."

"What's the forfeit, then?"

"I dare you to run on the spot for 15 minutes."

"I don't think I can last that long."

"Come on, Luigi! You have to do the forfeit!"

"But I don't want to do it."

"Please, pretty please? If you do it, I'll give you a kiss."

"…_sigh_… okay, I'll do it."

Luigi went to the middle of the circle and ran on the spot.

"Okay, it's my turn! Truth or Dare?" Wario said to Mario.

"Dare." Mario says.

"I dare you to… skip your turn!"

"Mamma mia." Mario sighed. "Hey! Wait a second! That doesn't count!"

"It does count!" Wario shouted.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does NOT!"

"Does TO!"

Princess Peach came over to Mario and Wario. She pushed them both to get them away from each other.

"What's going on here?" She inquired.

"He said that it doesn't count!" Wario yelled, pointing at Mario.

"He said that it does count!" Mario bellowed, pointing at Wario.

"Oh for mushroom's sakes! Stop arguing you two! You're ruining the game! I agree with Mario anyway, saying 'I dare you to skip your turn' doesn't count!" Peach scolded Mario and Wario.

"See? Even the princess agrees with me!" The red-clad plumber said, giving Wario a taunting stare.

"Now, you two better shake hands and be good friends, alright?" Princess Peach smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Wario said.

"Whatever you say, princess." Mario replied.

Peach walked away from them. While she was gone, Mario and Wario stuck their tongues out at each other and went back to their spot.

"Can I stop running now? 15 minutes is gone, isn't it?" Luigi asked, while jogging on the spot.

"Yes, you can stop now." Daisy replied.

Luigi stopped running and went back to his spot.

"It's my turn! True, dare, double dare, kiss, commander or promise." Mario said to Wario.

"Dare, you loser." Wario replied.

"I dare you to talk to the wall."

"Heck, no."

"Are you chicken to do it?" Mario taunted, doing a chicken stance and making chicken noises.

"I am NOT a chicken!"

"Ooh! Look at me, I'm Wario! I'm a chicken because I don't want to talk to the wall!" Mario teased, still doing a chicken stance.

While Mario is teasing his rival, everyone else was laughing their heads off. They laughed so hard that they couldn't stop laughing.

"Nice one, Mario! That was so funny!" Goombella said, still laughing.

"Good one, Gonzales!" Yoshi (one of Mario's new partners) said, still laughing as well.

"Will ya stop calling me a chicken!" Wario shouted.

"Make me! I won't stop insulting you until you talk to the wall." The red-clad plumber said, mockingly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to or I'll carry on."

"Alright, you loser. But you're gonna pay for that when I get back!"

Wario went away from the circle and walked to the wall. Mario and his friends turned around to look at him.

"Hello, wall. How ya doing? I'm fine, playing 'Truth or Dare' with a bunch of losers. Mario thinks he's so clever, knowing all the rules and calling me a chicken. Well, I'll show him not to mess with me! If he ever comes near me, I'll beat him so bad; his brother will never recognize him! Anyway, I have to go, wall. See ya; I'm going back to the losers to play that cruddy game." Wario said.

He went away from the wall and went back to the circle to see Mario and his buddies laughing themselves to death.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Wario hollered.

Mario and his friends were still laughing. Some of them were laughing and crying at the same time.

"Are you losers listening to me!" Wario yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry. It's… just… just…" Mario couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I can't stop laughing! It was so hilarious of what you did back then!"

"What's hilarious?"

"You are talking to the wall! I can't believe you did that!"

"So! What's so funny about that?"

"Well, it's really silly of you to do that! You are such a crazy moron!"

"Moron! You calling me a moron!"

"Well, you are a moron anyway."

"You'll pay for that! You're gonna get a knuckle sandwich you'll never forget!"

Wario went to Mario and he got out his fist, trying to hit his rival. But Wario missed and hit Bow by accident. Bow turned invisible and appeared in front of Wario.

"How dare you hit me! Now, you're going to pay for that!" Bow yelled.

She got out her fan and smacked Wario silly!

"Hey! Ow! Hey, watch it, will ya! Ow! That hurts!" Wario shouted.

She kept on smacking Wario until he fainted.

"That will teach you!" Bow said, pointing at Wario.

She disappeared and reappears at her spot, leaving Wario still lying there.

"Who wants to have a turn?" Mario asked his mates.

"I do!" Goombella exclaimed. "Truth or Dare, Mario?"

"Truth, Goombella."

"Okay. Is it true that you trounced the Shadow Queen and saved Princess Peach and the world?"

"Yep, it's true."

"Um… can I have a go, Mario?" Watt asked.

"Sure!" The red-clad plumber grinned.

"Um… er… True, dare, double dare, um… kiss, commander or promise."

"Promise."

"Um… Do you promise to save Princess Peach for the rest of your life, if she's… um… in trouble?"

"Promise."

"It's my turn! Truth or Dare, Gonzales." Yoshi said to Mario.

"Dare." The plumber replied.

"I dare you to…"

"SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! ..." Some voices exclaimed.

"What was that!" Mario asked with a mystified face.

"I'm not sure but let's find out!" Yoshi replied.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Getting Encouraged to Slide!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nintendo or their games.

**Author's Note: **Wow! I can't believe I got 46 reviews:D Anyway, I had a lot of fun playing Truth or Dare with my friends at school. And I bet you find the last chapter really funny! By the way, the yoshi infants will finally get busted in this chapter.

Surferljb: Are you really called Lauren? Is Maria is your friend? Is Sean is a boy in your school or a teacher? When you did the dare, did he notice you? Anyway, at my school, me, Donna, Stephanie, Claire and some of my friends were playing Truth or Dare again at break. Donna came over to me and asked me "What dare should Stephanie do?" I said "We should get her to say 'I love you' 100 times to Mr Cremen (my Maths teacher)." But Stephanie heard what I actually said. So she doesn't want to do it and we carried on playing that game until the bell goes. On May 13th (which is my best friend's birthday) at my high school, you got to believe this but year 10 (my year) was having a food fight/chip fight at dinnertime in the dinner hall! Mostly, most people were throwing chips. There were all different kinds of food flying everywhere! Me, Stephanie, some of my friends and lots of pupils tried to get out. Some teachers went in the dining hall to stop it. Anyway, it was SO funny! And in P.E., some people in my year were having a pumps/shoe fight in the changing room. Me and my best mate have to avoid the flying shoes since we're getting changed at the back. Ms. McSkimming, a P.E. teacher went in and she said to all of us in my year that she won't let anybody go to break until they pick up the pumps. She let me go since she knows that I didn't do it.

All My Work is gone JOE: In your review to my story, why did you put 'Dear Wall,'? Did you got the word 'Wall' from chapter 10? Anyway, my fanfic was supposed to be really funny. I tried my best to make the chapters funnier and enjoyable to read. Why did your account got suspended? Did your work got been deleted somehow? By the way, I'm not called 'Wall'; my pen name is called Flowerstar.

Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2: I didn't expect you to review my fanfic. It was surprising for me to expect that. Anyway, I will keep up the good work. Before I done a fanfic, I read your two stories which were Paper Mario: Destruction of the Worldand Mario Party 7. They were really fantastic and they were my favourite fan fictions.

Lordluffy07 of the Merry Go: The partners from Paper Mario 2 will argue in some chapters. And lots of people think that this story is fantastic.

Crystal7: I'm glad that you're enjoying reading the chapters. The story will get even longer depending on the ideas I had in my head. And I will have to end this fanfic at some point.

Crystal7: You'll have to find out who were the voices that were shouting "SLIDE! - SLIDE!..." in this chapter. But unfortunately, the Truth or Dare game won't get even cheekier since Mario and his friends might not continue playing this. Anyway, it DID take me ages to do the chapters and I won't stop. By the way, you submitted the same review two times!

Sam: The story will get more interesting and it will get even better depending on what I put in the chapters.

And now… here's a chapter for you to enjoy:D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Getting Encouraged to Slide!**

Mario and his friends were still in a circle, chatting to each other since their Truth or Dare game was interrupted.

"What were the voices that I just heard a minute ago?" Mario asked.

"How should I know!" Yoshi snapped back at him.

"But it sounds like somebody is shouting or something like that."

"I know."

"Do you think we should look all over this floor to see who shouted before?" Goombella questioned.

"_Hmmm…_ maybe we should." The plumber replied.

"Yeah, so we can find out who it was." Yoshi agreed.

"Everyone, I have to go somewhere. Do all of you want to come with me?" Mario said to his mates.

"Okay!" Mario's mates said with a grin.

"Then, let-a go!" The red-clad plumber exclaimed.

So, Mario and his buddies were now going to where the voices were coming from.

* * *

The Yoshi infants were at the stairs near the door to the second floor. Red Yoshi, Green Yoshi and Purple Yoshi were at the bottom of the stairs while the Blue Yoshi and the Yellow Yoshi were at the top.

"SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE! ..." Red yoshi, Green yoshi and Purple yoshi yelled at the top of their voice.

"Ahem!" A voice said.

The three yoshis turned around to see Mario with his hands on his hips, staring at them very angrily and his friends looking at them, really mad. Some of them were crossing their arms.

"Mario! Sushie! What are you guys doing here?" Red yoshi asked in a very scared tone.

"I should have known. It was you kids all this time!" Sushie shouted.

"Er… what do you mean?"

"I can't believe it was all of you who were making trouble! And how did you get here!"

"Er… by riding on a giant tuna."

"_Hmmm… _if you got here by riding on a tuna, then how did you get in!"

"It's none of your business!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Well, you shouldn't be such a nosy parker!"

"Sushie, just let it be. I'm sure he didn't mean it and I'm also sure that they won't cause any more trouble when they grow up." Mario said, getting his friend to calm down.

"Really!" The cheep cheep said in a shocked tone.

"Of course!" The plumber smiled. He turned to the Red yoshi, Green yoshi and Purple yoshi. "You can stay here but you better not cause any more trouble! If you do, we'll kick you out! Understand?"

"Yes." The Red yoshi, Green yoshi and the Purple yoshi kids said with a sad face.

"Wheeeee! This is fun!" Blue yoshi screamed with delight, as he slides down the banister. He lands on the floor and went to Red yoshi, Green yoshi, Purple yoshi, Mario and his friends. "You should try this guys, sliding is SO cool!"

"My turn! I want to have a go!" Luigi shouted. He then went up the stairs.

"Where are you going, big little brother?" Mario inquired, calling to his brother.

"I'm going to have fun, bro!" Luigi yelled back to Mario.

"SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE!-SLIDE! ..." Everyone (except Luigi) hollered.

"You can do it, Luigi!" Daisy cried.

"Do your best, brother!" The red-clad plumber bellowed.

Luigi walked to the right banister and he sat on it. He slid down the banister and as he landed on the floor, everyone cheered.

"Gee, that wasn't so bad." He replied. He saw Daisy running to him.

"Luigi, you did it! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Daisy exclaimed with happiness. She then hugged him.

Mario walked over to Luigi and Daisy.

"Good job, Luigi!" He smiled. "You did really good out there!"

Luigi moved his arm to the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"Aww shucks! It was nothing!" He said with a big smile. He then nudges Mario.

"Come on, Mario! It's your turn!" Luigi cried.

"But I don't want to do it." Mario protested.

"Don't be such a chicken! I did it before, when not you?"

"But…"

Luigi went behind his brother and kept on pushing him to the stairs. Daisy followed behind them. Luigi finally stopped pushing Mario and he was at the bottom of the stairs. He went up and he was now at the top.

"Uh… guys? Is this is really necessary?" Mario said, feeling very nervous.

"You can do it, Mario!" Peach exclaimed from below.

"Go, bro!" Luigi shouted.

"But I don't want to do it." The red-clad plumber complained.

"There's nothing to be nervous about! The banister won't bite you." Princess Peach replied.

"Yeah, it's not that scary when you slide down!" Luigi agreed.

"Go, Mario, Go! - Go, Mario, Go! - Go, Mario, Go! - Go, Mario, Go! ..." The female old and recent partners cheered, shaking the rainbow coloured pom-poms.

"Go for it, Gonzales! Don't give up!" Yoshi yelled.

"SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! …" Everyone (except Mario) shouted.

"Do I really have to?" Mario said in a whining tone.

"You can do it, bro! I just know it!" Luigi bellowed.

"But I can't!"

"Do you remember when you're…"

_- Flashback -_

_Showing Mario sliding down 'The Princess's Secret Slide' in his adventure: Super Mario 64. He slid all the way down until he got to the end. Mario jumps up to hit the yellow '!' block to reveal a Power Star. He got it and he done his usual pose._

_- Flashback ends -_

"So do you remember, bro?" Luigi said, trying to get Mario to remember his past adventure.

"Of course, I remember!" Mario exclaimed, happily. "That was when I had to collect all 120 stars to restore the castle and to save Princess Peach!"

"Then why you don't want to slide?"

"Because… well… um… I don't want to do it in front of everyone"

"Come on, bro! Can't you do it just for me?"

"Alright, I'll do it."

Mario walked over to the left banister, feeling sad and very frightened.

"SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! …" Everyone yelled at the top of their voices.

The plumber sat on the banister and slid down. As he landed on the floor, everyone shouted "Yay!" to cheer happily. Mario then noticed Peach running towards him while Luigi and Mario's partners were walking behind.

"Mario, you did it! Thank the stars you finally slide down the banister!" Peach yelled with joy. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Mario blushed.

"Way to go, Mario! That was one cool slide you did back there!" Luigi hollered, giving his brother a nice comment.

"Give me, high-five, Wh-hoo!" Lakilester exclaimed, raising his hand in the air.

"Give me five, Gonzales!" Yoshi shouted.

Mario and Yoshi gave each other a high-five.

"Wow, Mario, I didn't know you're good at sliding as well as kicking butt!" Goombario said with an amazed face.

"Well, I did slide on different slides in one of my adventures." The red-clad plumber said to him.

"What was the adventure?"

"The adventure was Super Mario 64. That was when I had to collect 120 stars to return the castle back to normal and to rescue the princess."

"So let me guess, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser again. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you have to beat him to save Peach. Right?"

"Right."

"Did your brother join you in your adventure?"

"No."

"Um… I hate to interrupt but um… Mario, what were the slides that you slid down?" Watt put in.

"The slides that I slid down were 'The Princess's Secret Slide', the slide in the chimney at Cool, Cool Mountain, the long slide at Cool, Cool Mountain and other slides." Mario told her.

"Um… what were the other slides?"

"The other slides were… er… um… I can't be bothered to tell you what the slides were."

"Why?"

"Because there are too many slides I had to tell you about."

"Mmmm… Mario, I didn't know you had a talent of sliding, sweetie." Ms. Mowz replied.

"Well, I did slide on some slides in one of my adventures, like I said to Goombario." The plumber said to her.

"Mmmm… you have been sliding for years, haven't you?"

"Perhaps."

"My, my, do you think I should try it, Mario?" Flurrie inquired.

"Er… I don't think you should do it." The red-clad plumber answered.

"How come?"

"Because sliding down the stair banister may be dangerous or scary for you. I think the princess might say that if I ask her."

"Then, ask her if you want to."

"Hey, princess, shouldn't you have a go, sliding down the banister?" Mario asked, nudging Peach.

"Yeah, Mario and I did it, why not you?" Luigi agreed.

"Um… isn't it a little dangerous for me to do it?" Peach said in a worried tone, looking at the banister.

"Of course not! There's nothing to be afraid of! You said to me 'There's nothing to be nervous about!', so you shouldn't be that scared to slide." Mario smiled.

"Yeah, it's not that bad!" The green-clad plumber assented.

"So, can't you do it just for me?" Mario pleaded.

"Um… er… I think it's too scary to do." The princess replied.

"Don't worry! Just go up the stairs and you'll be okay!" Mario said with a smile, trying to get the princess to stop worrying.

"Okay, I'll try." Peach says.

She slowly walked up the stairs to the top near the banisters.

"You can do it, cousin!" Daisy cried.

"Princess! Don't worry; we'll be here with you. You can do it!" Mario exclaimed from below.

"Go, princess! Do your best!" Luigi shouted.

"Your majesty, please be careful!" Toadette yelled with caution.

"Go, your princess-ness, be the first princess to slide!" Toad hollered.

"Um… do I really have to do it?" Peach said, being very frightened.

"SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! - SLIDE! …" Everybody shouted as loud as they can.

Peach gulped as she walked to the right banister. She sat on it and slid down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shrieked, while she slides down the banister.

Mario quickly ran to the end of the banister and caught Princess Peach, just in time. He then put her down.

"Hooray!" Every person cheered with happiness.

"Are you all right, princess?" The plumber asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Princess Peach Toadstool replied.

"That was some good sliding, princess!"

"Thank you, Mario. That wasn't so bad, isn't it?"

"It sure wasn't!"

While Mario and Peach were having a lovely chat, Luigi, Daisy and Mario's buddies were coming towards them.

"Well done, cousin! I can't believe you did it!" Princess Daisy exclaimed, happily. She hugged her cousin.

"Aww… isn't that cute! You know bro, we should hug each other, you know, like brotherly love." Luigi smiled, calmly.

"I know we should. Didn't we hug each other before?" Mario asked.

"I think we did."

Wario then came over to Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy and Mario's partners.

"I've got something to say to ya." Wario said.

"So, what do you want to say to me?" Peach questioned.

"I wanted to say to ya is…"

Wario got out his fist and tried to punch the princess but luckily she dodged it.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Peach demanded.

"Do you want some birthday beatings for your birthday present?" Wario asked.

"Absolutely not!" The princess shouted, getting very angry. "Why would you want to do this to me, anyway?"

"Happy Biffday!"

"Pardon?"

"I said 'Happy Biffday!'"

"What's that?"

"It means you're going to have some birthday beatings on your birthday."

"Very funny. And it's not funny, anyway. So, why not you just get out of my sight!"

"Sheesh! Can't you just take a joke?"

Wario then walked off, getting cheesed off.

"What was that all about, princess?" Mario inquired.

"He was trying to hit me on my birthday! I can't believe he did a really rude thing to me!" Princess Peach shouted, getting annoyed.

"Well, I guess that's what crazy lunatics do anyway."

"I guess you're right for one thing."

"Mario, when you did the slide, if you were very fat and heavy and you slide down the banister, would you crash into the floor?" Goombella asked with a little smirk.

"Very funny, Goombella." Mario said, sarcastically.

"Well, I was just wondering!"

"I didn't know you were wondering! It seems like you were insulting me!"

"Well, I was just asking you a question!"

"Sor-ree!" The plumber said, ironically. He turned to the princess. "Princess, what are doing next?"

"Yeah!" The partners agreed.

"I'll tell you later what we're doing next." Peach replied.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Move to the Music: Again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mario and Nintendo.

**Author's Note: **Wow! This is totally cool! I can't believe I've got 51 reviews! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! This chapter is kinda based on Mario Party 2 on a mini-game called 'Move to the Music'.

British ShyGuy: Thanks for giving Chapter 11 a nice comment:) I really appreciate it.

Random67: I know what you mean that you were gasping because Sonic 2 reviewed; I was really shocked to see Sonic 2's review. I didn't expect that he would review my story. Anyway, you were right that the chapter was a scene of sliding. There were a lot of sliding in that chapter but I got the idea to do chapter 11 from somewhere else.

Crystal7: How did you know Mario said "Ahem!"? Actually, Sushie was shouting at the yoshi infants, not Mario. He did shout at them later on. I got the word 'tuna' from Kolorado, a koopa troopa archeologist in Paper Mario. He keeps on calling the whale a tuna. It happens when Mario and his old partners were at the Toad Town Port with Kolorado. Mario has to Spin Jump on the whale's back and to go inside its mouth to sort out the whale's problem. He has to use Watt to light up the whale's belly and fight the Fuzzipede inside. When the battle's over, the whale will blow Mario, Watt and the Fuzzipede outside. Mario will ask the whale and it lets Mario, his partners and Kolorado to go to LavaLava Island. Anyway, you will find out what Mario and friends are going to do next in this chapter:)

Surferljb: Was it raining at your school since you had your hood up? By the way, cool website you got there:D Hayley Waterhouse, who is one of my friends at my high school, has her own website. I asked her what is the web address of the site and she wrote: www.mentalandinsane. in my planner so I can go on it. She also said to me that she's going to put the photos up on her site. Me and my friends had our picture taken in break time on May 16th for Hayley's website.

me: I could make Goombario and Goombella love each other but I should have done it earlier. But since the story will end soon, there's no point of getting the two Goombas to become girlfriend/boyfriend.

Now, on with Chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Move to the Music – Again!**

Mario, his partners, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were at the same spot, talking to each other.

"So, what are we doing next, princess?" Mario asked.

"Well… I did think about that we should play another game." Peach replied.

"So, what is the game?"

"The game is… 'Move to the Music'."

"Move to the Music! What's that?"

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten what the game is!"

"What is the game? I think I can't remember that far back."

"The game is when…"

_- Flashback -_

_Luigi is standing at the left, Peach is at the middle and Yoshi is standing at the right at the bottom of the huge 3-D star. Mario was on a small 3-D star platform in front of the moon at night. The spotlights were next to the moon. 'Rhythm Shakers' music was on._

_- Flashback ends -_

"So, now do you remember?" Princess Peach said, trying to get Mario to remember one of his past parties.

"Um… I did remember the background and what we're standing on." Mario says.

"So, do you remember the music?"

"Well, I do remember the music. Was it called, 'Rhythm Shakers'?"

"Yes, it was and do you also remember the other one?"

"Was the other one called, 'Dancing Star'?"

"Yep. Do you remember what you need to do in the game?"

"Um… Er… no."

"I'll tell you and the others later. Mario, can you, your brother, Daisy and your partners join the others while I'll get the CD player." Peach told her friend.

"Okeydokey!" The plumber smiled. He turned to his friends. "Come on guys, let-a-go!"

His mates nodded and they followed Mario while Peach ran to the storage room. They were walking until they stood next to Toad and Toadette. Peach went to the door and opened it. She tried to find the CD player and the CDs but she couldn't find them anywhere in the room. She looked through the stuff that was lying around until she found an object. She walked closer to it. The object turned out to be the CD player. The CD player was light pink with mushrooms all over it. Next to it were the CDs. Peach picked them up and looked at the front cover. The first one says 'Rhythm Shakers' and the other one say 'Dancing Star'. She grabbed both the CD player and the CDs. The princess walked out of the room and shut the door. She ran up the stairs, still holding the CD player and the CDs. She put both of them down next to her.

"Everyone! Stop what you are doing!" Princess Peach yelled at the top of her voice.

Mario and everybody else immediately stopped what they're doing and turned to the princess.

"Thank you. Now, that I have your attention I need to ask you something." Peach replied.

"What are going to ask us, your princess-ness?" Toad questioned from below.

"Um… do you want to play 'Move to the Music'?" Princess Toadstool Peach asked everyone.

"Oh no. Not another cruddy game!" Wario moaned.

"What is the game about, princess? I haven't played it before!" Goombario inquired.

"For those of you who don't know or can't remember what the game is, Move to the Music is a mini-game in Mario Party 2. Let me explain what the rules are. Copy the moves of the dance master! If even one player is left standing, the dance master loses! But, I do have some advice that I could share with all you. Try to remember the entire dance, so you'll be ready to move when your turn comes along. Now, do any of you have any questions you could ask me?" Peach explained.

"What happens when you do the wrong move by mistake?" Toadette asked.

"Then you have to not move until the next game. It also means you're out." Peach told her. She turned her attention to everyone else. "Do any of you want to ask me?"

"What happens if the dance master doesn't move?" Goombella inquired.

"Then you get to do whatever move you want." Princess Peach says. She once again turned to everybody else. "Do you have any questions you want to ask me?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, let's get this game started shall we?"

Peach grabbed the CD player and the CDs and went down the stairs.

"Now everyone, stand in a long line."

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette and Mario's partners stood next to each other in a long line. Peach put her CD player near the double door that is the exit and the entrance of the castle. She opened the lid of the CD player and the CD case of 'Rhythm Shakers'. She put the CD in and closed the lid. She pressed the play button, put the CD case near the CD player and ran. She stood still, a little far from her friends.

"Alright everyone, let's start the game!"

Peach moved to the left, then to the right. She blew a kiss and twirled on the spot. She then did a curtsy. Now, it's everybody's turn. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Mario's team moved to the left, then to the right. Daisy, Birdo, Toadette and the female partners blew a kiss but Mario accidentally moved to the left by mistake.

"Mamma mia." Mario groaned. "I'm out princess, where do I stand?"

"Just stand over there." Peach replied, pointing to the direction where the plumber has to go to.

"But princess, you blew a kiss before. Do all of us really have to copy your moves exactly?"

"Yes."

"Um… you're joking, are you?"

"No."

Mario sighed as he went away from his friends. He stood near the buffet table to watch his mates playing the game. While he left, the others were still stood in a line and Peach staying at the same spot. She moved to the right, then to the left. She raised her hands in the air and stepped forward. She then stepped backwards and twirled on the spot. Now, it's everybody's turn. Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi and Mario's partners moved to the right and moved to the left. Everybody else raised their hands in the air but Goombario moved to the left and Goombella moved to the right by accident.

"Oh, shroom." Goombario said. "I'm out."

"Great, now I'm out as well." Goombella replied.

The two Goombas walked away to join Mario. They went towards him.

"Hey Mario, how come you're out already?" Goombario asked.

"Um… because when Peach blew a kiss, I did the wrong move by accident." Mario answered.

"Well, we did the wrong move by mistake as well." Goombella admitted.

"So, we're out until the next game?" The goomba inquired.

"Yep." The plumber said.

"Do you think the princess will win?"

"Maybe."

While Mario, Goombario and Goombella were watching their friends playing the game, Peach was standing still and everybody else was in a line. When the princess was about to step forward, she was interrupted.

"Dear?" A familiar voice called out.

Peach and everyone else turned around to see Tayce T. wearing a yellow kitchen apron and a white cook's hat on her head.

"Sorry to disturb you dear, how many candles do you want on your cake?" Tayce T. asked.

"Twenty candles." Peach said with a smile.

"Thank you dear. Expect it to be ready very shortly!"

The toad chef went to the kitchen door and she shut it behind her. While she was gone, the party guests were still in a line and the princess ran back to the CD player and pressed the stop button. She then pressed the eject button and the lid opened. She took the CD of 'Rhythm Shakers' and put it in the case. She opened the other CD case and took out the CD of 'Dancing Star' and put it in. Peach closed the lid and pressed play. She quickly ran back to her friends.

"Okay, who wants to be the dance master?" Peach inquired. She then noticed Mario, Goombario and Goombella standing at the back of everyone. "Um… the game's over, Mario; you can come back to here now."

Mario and the Goombas went back to their buddies.

"How come you ended the game, princess?" The red-clad plumber asked.

"Yeah!" The two Goombas agreed.

"Well, it won't be fair if I don't let any of us have a turn to be the dance master." Princess Peach replied.

"But who's going to be 'it'…er… I mean the dance master, cousin?" Daisy questioned.

"Um… Mario wants to be the dance master if he wants to." Peach answered. She turned to the plumber. "Right, Mario?"

"Huh!" Mario said with a puzzled face.

"Er… never mind what I said, Mario. Do you want to be the dance master?"

"Okay!"

"Then stand at the spot where I stood."

The plumber walked to the same spot where Peach stood at. Mario jumped in the air. He then done a punch and did the splits. He moved to the right, then to the left. Now, it's everyone else's turn. Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mario's group, Wario and Waluigi jumped in the air. They did a punch but Peach and Daisy jumped in the air again by mishap.

"Oops!" Peach said. "I guess I'm out!"

"Aw, man!" Daisy moaned. "Great, just great."

Peach and Daisy went away from their friends. They stood next to the yoshi infants to watch. Mario raised his left hand in the air and stepped forward. He then stepped backwards and moved to the left. He jumped in the air and did the splits. Luigi and the others raised their left hand in the air and stepped forward. They then stepped back and moved to the left. They jumped in the air but Luigi did a punch and Toad moved to the right by mistake.

"Oh dear, I'm out." Luigi said with a sad face.

"Oh no." Toad says.

Luigi and Toad went to Peach and Daisy to join them. They went closer to the princesses.

"Are you two are out?" Princess Peach Toadstool asked.

"Yes." Luigi answered.

"What did you do out there?" Red yoshi inquired.

"We're playing 'Move to the Music' and Mario is the dance master. He did some moves and he got me, Peach, Daisy and Toad out."

"So, you're saying that Mario is 'it'?"

"Yep."

"Hey! Can we play?"

"Um… okay but you have to ask the princess first."

"Can we please play the game?" Red yoshi asked Peach.

"No because we already started playing the game. You should have asked me earlier." The princess said.

"Can we please play?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, pretty please with honey syrup on top?"

"Alright, you can play."

"Yay!"

"Follow me. I'll take you to the others."

Red yoshi followed Peach while the other yoshi kids were behind. They went to where Mario and his friends were.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"Um… the yoshi kids want to play so I brought them here." Peach said to him. She turned to the yoshis. "Just stand next to anybody, okay?"

"Okay." The Red yoshi replied.

The yoshi infants went to the line. Everybody else let the yoshis in. They stood next to each other, next to Sushie.

"You better be good and don't you dare spoil the game for everyone! If you do, I'll give you a scolding you'll never forget when we get back to the village! Understand?" The cheep cheep said with a strict face.

"Yes." The yoshi children said, depressingly.

"Since you're here, do you know the rules of this game?" The plumber inquired.

"No." The yoshi kids answered.

"What you have to do is copy the moves of the dance master. If only one person is left standing, the dance master loses. Try to remember the whole dance, so be ready to move when your turn comes along. So, do you understand now?"

"Yep."

"So, let's begin the game!"

"Not yet Mario, we haven't picked the next dance master yet." Peach cut in.

"Oh but I thought it's still my turn." Mario said.

"Well, it won't be fair if you're always being the dance master."

"Can't I please have a turn?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair for everyone."

"Oh. Anyway, who's going to be the dance master, princess?"

"Daisy, do you want to be the dance master?" Princess Peach asked her cousin.

"Alright, then." Daisy grinned.

Mario went to the line and stood between Peach and Luigi. Daisy stood at the same spot where the plumber was at before. Daisy twirled on the spot and did a curtsy. She blew a kiss and moved to the right. Mario and his friends spun on the spot but Mario moved to the left and Peach blew a kiss by error.

"Mamma mia! Not again!" Mario groaned.

"Oops!" Peach said. "I guess we're out again, isn't it Mario?"

"Yep."

The plumber and the princess then walked away. Daisy moved to the left, then to the right. She raised both of her arms in the air and whirled on the spot. She did a curtsy and blew a kiss. Luigi and the other guests moved to the left and moved to the right. They raised their arms in the air and spun on the spot. But Flurrie and Vivian did the wrong moves.

"My, my, I guess I did the wrong move, silly Flurrie!" The cloud spirit said to herself.

"…_sigh_… I guess I'm out." Vivian replied.

Vivian and Flurrie went to Mario and Peach to join them.

"Let me guess, you two were out, am I right?" The plumber said.

"Yes." Vivian replied.

"Princess, after Daisy's turn, who's going to be the next dance master?" Mario asked with a wondering look.

"Um… no one because after this, we're going to eat some cake." Peach said to her friend.

"I think you spoke too soon princess, the cake is already on the table." The red-clad plumber replied, pointing to the birthday cake.

Mario and Peach saw Tayce. T getting a box of matches out of the apron pocket. She used a match and lit the candles on the cake. The birthday cake is bright pink with strawberries on top. There is cream all over it. On top of the cake, there are icing figures of Mario, Luigi, Peach and the gang. There is an icing writing on it that said 'Happy Birthday'.

"You know that cake is making me hungry." Mario said, feeling very hungry.

"Mario, don't go over to it yet. We have to tell the others that the cake is ready." The princess replied.

So, Mario, Peach, Vivian and Flurrie went to their friends. Peach ran to the CD player and pressed stop.

"Game's over everyone, the cake is ready." Mario told his mates.

"Ooooooh! Cake! Yoshi love cake!" Yoshi exclaimed, happily.

"Where's the cake, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Um… the cake is on the table. A bit obvious." The plumber told his brother.

Peach ran back to her friends.

"So, let's go to the buffet table shall we?" She said to her buddies.

Mario and his friends are now walking to the buffet table where the birthday cake is placed.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Birthday Cake, Wishes and a Food Fight

**Disclaimer: **Must I put these in every chapter? I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone, I've got Art homework to do and I need to work on my website that I made so Chapter 13 has been delayed. Homework can really get in the way, you know. By the way, I got the food fight idea from the food fight that happened at my school.

British Shyguy: I know I'm lucky to have this many reviews. I think I'm talented as well. Anyway, thanks for the comment but what do you mean about 'going with number 2'?

Surferljb's alter ego (not afraid to deliver the truth): Um… how come you keep on saying that your head hurts? Who did you sleepover with? Did you play too much video games at your sleepover? Maybe, that's why your head is hurting so much.

BigFreddy: Um… yeah. Why did you put 'happy happy happy' in the review? Is reading this fanfic makes you 'happy happy happy'? Or you're saying 'happy happy happy' to Peach?

Now, let's get on with Chapter 13!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Birthday Cake, Wishes and a Food Fight **

Mario and his friends were at the buffet table, crowding around the birthday cake. Princess Peach is very close to it. The cake was placed at the middle of the table and the food was surrounding it.

"Okay everyone, let's sing happy birthday to the princess." Mario said to his mates.

"Happy birthday to you…" The plumber and most of his friends sang.

"... Squashed Goombas and stew." Some voices sang, interrupting everybody.

Mario and his buddies turned around. The voices actually came from Wario and Waluigi. Everyone stared at them, very angrily. They were at the back of the crowd.

"Hey! Why are you losers staring at us like that!" Wario demanded.

"Yeah, does it look like that I've got a Goomba on my head!" Waluigi agreed.

"Um… no." Mario replied.

"Then stop looking at us like we're some bunch of lunatics!"

The plumber and everybody else turned back, trying to ignore Wario and Waluigi.

"Alright everybody, let's start again since somebody rudely interrupted us." Mario said, staring at Wario and Waluigi, nastily.

"Happy birthday to you…" Mario and nearly everyone sang again.

"… We really hate you." Wario and Waluigi sang, disrupting everyone.

Mario and the party guests turned around once more. Nearly everybody except Mario looked at Wario and Waluigi, even more furious.

"Okay, that's it." The red-clad plumber said, getting annoyed.

He walked closer and closer to Wario and Waluigi and grabbed hold of their overalls, dragging them, literally, to the front double door. He put them in front of it.

"You guys better stop the stupid shenanigans right now! I really had enough of you guys always ruining everybody's fun! You two better shut up and say nothing or you'll get kicked out!" Mario scolded at Wario and Waluigi.

He then went back to join the others. While he was gone, they were still at the same spot, talking to each other and being very peeved since Mario shouted at them.

"Who does he think he is, shouting at us like that?" Wario said, being very cheesed off.

"Yeah, that loser is gonna pay for that!" Waluigi assented.

"I agree, anyway I've got a plan."

"What is the plan?"

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, we have to go back to the others."

Waluigi nodded and they went back to where Mario and his buddies were. Wario and Waluigi stood behind everyone else. The red-clad plumber turned around to face them.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we did!" Wario said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. He then whispered to Waluigi. "Actually, we didn't."

"I'm glad that both of you learnt your lesson. I hope you won't do it again." Mario replied. He then turned back.

"What a sucker!" Wario sneered.

"Yeah, what a moron." Waluigi acquiesced. "He didn't know that we really haven't learnt our lesson."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Princess Toadstool…" Nearly everybody sang except Peach.

"Um... I'm used to be called Princess Toadstool but you can say Princess Peach, if all of you want to." Peach said to her friends.

"Okeydokey, birthday princess." Mario said with a smile.

"Um… just call me Princess Peach."

"Okay!"

"Happy birthday to Princess Peach, happy birthday to you." The majority sang except the princess. Peach was blushing bright red.

"Hip-hip…" The plumber said.

"Hooray!" Everybody else (except Peach) exclaimed.

"Hip-hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Come on princess, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Mario shouted, encouraging Peach.

"All right, if you say so." Princess Peach replied.

She closed her eyes and made a wish. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"So, what did you wish for, princess?" Mario asked.

"Um… I wished for... that you'll always save me and protect me if Bowser tries to cause havoc or kidnap me again." Peach answered.

"Well, I'm quite flattered but it will always come true. I normally come to your rescue, don't I?"

"Of course you do! You saved me loads of times!"

"Then why did you wish for that since it's already came true?"

"Well, I could wish for something else, for example, I wish that I had a new dress or I could see Twink again."

Peach grabbed a sharp knife and cut a slice of the cake. She then gets the fork and put it through the cake. She puts it on the plate.

"Do you want a cake, Mario?" She inquired, holding the plate with the cake in her hand.

"Sure!" The plumber said with a grin.

Peach gave the cake to her friend. Mario grabbed it. The princess then gets another fork from the table and gave it to the plumber.

"Thanks, princess!" He smiled.

"Your welcome!" Peach replied.

She grabs the knife and cut some more slices of the cake for herself and everyone else. They got a fork and the princess put the slices on everyone's plate. She then did the same for herself. Mario got a cake and puts it down near Goombario and he got another one and puts it down closer to Goombella. Now, everyone is enjoying their cake.

"Princess, how old are you right—" Mario asks.

When Mario was about to say something, he got been hit from behind. Cream was all over Mario's head. He then heard laughter and walked over to Wario and Waluigi. They were laughing their heads off but they didn't know that Mario was in front of them.

"I should have known. How dare you did this to me!"

"It wasn't us! Why are you staring at us like that!" Wario shouted.

"Because you threw something at me!"

"So! What are you gonna do about it?" Wario said, mockingly.

Mario, still holding his cake, he threw it at Wario. The cake is heading straight for him and hit his face.

"Alright, this is war!"

Wario grabbed a cream pie and threw it at Mario. Cream was all over Mario's face. He tried to wipe the cream off his face using his hand. Mario got pasta and Wario got jelly and threw it. The pasta hit Wario's face and the jelly hit Mario's face also. The Red yoshi infant watched as Mario and Wario were throwing food at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Red yoshi yelled.

Everyone is now throwing food at each other except Yoshi and Peach. He was about to eat a cream pie using his tongue when Mario quickly took it from the table.

"Mind if I borrow this for a sec?" He asked, running past Yoshi.

He ran to Wario and threw the pie at him. Wario ran back to the buffet table while Mario was right behind him. Peach, who was in front of the table, stood there, shaking. Wario grabbed a sponge cake while Mario got a salad. They threw the sponge cake and the salad. The cake hit Mario and the salad hit Wario. The red-clad plumber noticed the princess and ran over to her.

"Hide under the table, princess; you'll be safe in there." He said to Peach.

Princess Peach crawled under the table to hide. Mario then grabbed some cookies and threw them at his rival. Wario moved out of the way and got three iced donuts. He threw them at Mario but he avoided so he wouldn't get hit. Mario and Wario carried on throwing food at each other.

* * *

Waluigi is chasing Luigi, again, holding a plate of pizza in his hand. On top of the pizza, there are some mushrooms on top of the cheese and tomato. Luigi is running for his life while his rival is on his tail. 

"You won't get away from me this time!" Waluigi cried, still chasing his rival.

"In your dreams!" Luigi shouted back, still running.

"If you stand still, I won't throw the pizza at you. So, what do you say, will you stand still for me?"

The green-clad plumber stood still and so did Waluigi. Luigi thought to himself for a minute.

"How about… DREAM ON!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Fine! Then you'll get hit by the pizza!" Waluigi bellowed.

He threw the pizza. It was heading towards Luigi but he ducked. The pizza went past him and headed to another direction.

"Ewww, ewww, ewww, my hair, my hair!" A voice complained.

Luigi turned around to see Daisy trying to wipe the cheese and tomato and mushroom toppings off her hair. He turned back and now he is really mad at Waluigi.

"How dare you throw the pizza at Daisy! Now you're going to pay for that!" Luigi shouted.

He then ran towards Waluigi while he stood still, shaking.

"Don't you make me hit you." He said in a terrified tone.

Luigi ran really fast to his rival.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Waluigi screamed.

He ran off and then Luigi chased after him. Waluigi is running while Luigi is hot on his trail.

* * *

Toadsworth is walking down the stairs until he saw a huge mess. Cream pies on the walls, sponge cakes and birthday cake slices were on the floor and the other food were everywhere. He walked down the stairs, holding his cane. When he got down, he got been hit by a pie and Mario and Wario ran past him. The old toad tried to wipe his face using a napkin. When he finished wiping his face, he was really angry. 

"Who is responsible for this!" He yelled.

Everyone immediately stopped throwing food and looked at Toadsworth.

"Well! Who did it?"

Everybody pointed at Mario and Wario who stood still, really shocked. Toadsworth walked to them.

"Master Mario and Master... who's that?" He said, pointing to Wario.

"That's Wario." A voice replied.

Mario, Wario, Toadsworth and everybody else turned around to see Princess Peach crawling out of the table.

"This is very impolite for a princess like you, hiding under there." The old toad said.

"But Mario told me to hide under there so I won't get hit by the flying food." Peach replied.

"So, Master Mario wants you to be safe?"

"Yes."

"I see." Toadsworth says. He turned to Mario and Wario. "I'm very ashamed of you two. How dare you throw food in the castle! Your behavior is appalling today!"

"But—" Mario said.

"No buts! First I see you running around the castle like an idiot, now I see you throwing food! This is disgraceful, Master Mario!"

"But Wario—"

"I don't want to hear any buts from you; this isn't like you at all! At Isle Delfino, you saved the princess and the island. And you didn't behave like this!"

"I know but that was ages ago!"

"Now you two better clean up this mess before I come back or you'll get kicked out! Understand?"

"Yes, Toadsworth." Mario said with a sad face.

"Yeah, whatever." Wario replied.

Toadsworth walked back upstairs. He went to the door and opened it. The double door shut behind him. Luigi walked past Mario and Wario with a grumpy face.

"Nice job, Mario." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, nice one." Goombario replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." Mario said, getting a little annoyed.

Waluigi walked past Mario, Wario and Mario's partners.

"Way to go, Wario. Now you ruined the party for everyone." He said, sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Mario started it!" Wario shouted.

Princess Peach came over to Mario, Wario and Mario's group.

"Mario, we have to clean this up before Toadsworth comes back." She said to her mate.

"But princess, how can I clean up this mess by myself?" Mario questioned, getting a little worried.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I can only do it with help. At Isle Delfino, I got help by using FLUDD to clean up the whole island."

"I know but you have to do it without help otherwise if we help you, Toadsworth will shout at us."

"He won't if you and the others didn't tell him that you're helping me. Besides, I didn't start the food fight. Wario did."

"I did not, you loser, you did!" Wario yelled.

"No, you did!" Mario exclaimed.

"I didn't do it, you did!"

"No, you did!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"You two shut up! Stop arguing for mushroom's sakes! We have to clean this mess before Toadsworth comes back!" Peach shouted at Mario and Wario.

"Okay..." The red-clad plumber said with a depressing face.

"Whatever." Wario replied.

Peach ran to the kitchen door and opened it.

* * *

Tayce T. is standing near the oven while Peach is looking for something to clean the mess outside the kitchen. The toad chef turned around to face the princess. 

"Do you need help with anything, dear?" Tayce T. asked.

"Yes, I can't find the mop, two buckets and two sponges anywhere!" Peach answered.

"I will help you find them but this is your own kitchen, dear! Don't tell me, you've forgotten where you put them!"

"Um… er… I think I did forget."

"Then I'll help you anyhow."

So, Peach and Tayce T. went to find the equipment. Peach opened the cupboards and looked over shelves and the toad chef opened the drawers and looked on the table and the floor. But the princess noticed two silver buckets filled with water and two sponges near the sink and a mop in front of the cupboard.

"Tayce T., I found them!" She hollered.

Tayce T. went over to the princess.

"Oh, you found them!" The toad chef exclaimed with joy.

"But why are the buckets are filled with water already and the sponges and the mop are near the sink?" Peach asked with a wondering face.

"Because, I was cleaning the kitchen since there was a huge mess. I accidentally spilled some ingredients while I was baking some cookies but don't think there was a food fight that happened here."

Princess Peach remembers the food fight incident.

"A food fight, riiiiggghhttt, like that will ever happen here." She said, ironically. _I hope she doesn't know that there was a food fight that happened outside._ She thought to herself.

She put the two sponges in each of the buckets and carried them in her left hand and she grabbed the mop and holds it in her right hand. She then walked out of the kitchen holding them.

* * *

Mario, Wario and Mario's partners were at the same spot. 

"Mario, are we going to help you clean up the mess?" Bombette asked.

"I'm not sure. The princess said that I had to do it by myself." Mario replied. _I wish I had FLUDD with me._

"Mario! I've got the equipment!" A voice exclaimed.

The red-clad plumber, Wario and Mario's team turned around to see Peach walking towards them, carrying something.

"Mario, use this mop and the bucket of water to clean the floor and Wario, hand-scrub the floor." Peach told Mario and Wario.

"Okeydokey!" Mario smiled.

"Heck, no." Wario said.

"Clean this floor or you'll get kicked out with no food to eat!" Princess Toadstool Peach shouted at Wario.

"Whatever." Wario replied.

Peach gave Mario the bucket of water and the mop. And she also gave Wario two sponges and another bucket. So, Mario dipped the mop into the water and put it on the floor to wipe it. Wario grabbed the first sponge and put it in the water and scrubbed the floor.

"You two clean the floor while I'll go back to the kitchen to get more equipment." The princess said to the plumbers.

She ran back to the kitchen to get the rest of the apparatus.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Cleaning Up the Mess

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I amso sorry for updating so late and keeping you guys waiting. I had to revise for the exams. I think they're part of my GCSE or maybe they're the end of year tests. Before there were any exams, I was playing Mario Party Advance and I finished playing that game before the first day of the tests.

British Shyguy: Um… Toad didn't sit on the pizza. The mushrooms were the vegetables and the toppings.

Surferljb: It wasn't a cake fight in the chapter. It was a food fight. Was your mum was at your sleepover? Did she saw what happened? Anyway, I already knew you and the girls were a softball team, you told me in your e-mail.

Steph300: I really appreciate the comment and I did a great job of the story. A lot of people say that my fic is great. I already knew that I'm a really good friend of yours, we see each other everyday don't we?

British Shyguy: I should do them but I'll do them later. The fic where Peach and Daisy go shopping, I got inspired from when I went shopping. And the other one, it will probably be my first fic that has romance in it.

Crystal7: The food that was thrown in my school is obviously chips. The teacher who shouted at me and my year said it was a chip fight. But the rest of the food was all sorts. Anyway, the story will end at some point but the idea that was in my head for a future chapter, made me inspired to do more.

Crystal7: There will be more chapters in the fic and if this story is a cartoon, it would be funny anyway.

Crystal7: When Peach blows a kiss, I got that from the Mario Party 2 mini-game but I don't own that and when Mario makes a mistake, he did the wrong move by accident. He only did the splits in Mario Party 2.

Meowth's Toon Dragon: I know it's interesting; a lot of people liked my fic.

And now… here's the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cleaning Up the Mess**

Peach opened the door and stepped inside. She ran to the sink and grabbed the air freshener spray. She walked over to the table to get the cloth. She went to the door and opened it. She shut the door behind her and sprinted to Mario, Wario and Mario's friends.

"Okay, one of you hold this." Peach said to Mario's group, holding the air freshener.

Yoshi took it away from her. Princess Peach gave Vivian the cloth.

"And, what the heck are you supposed to do!" Wario shouted, staring at the princess.

"Me? Well, I'm going to help everyone. Anyway, I'll go back to the kitchen to get more equipment." Princess Peach replied.

She ran back to the kitchen door and opened it. While she was gone, Mario dipped the mop into the water from the bucket and put it on the floor to wipe it. Goombella walked over to the plumber.

"Should I help you, Mario?" She asked.

"Okay!" Mario said with a smile.

Yoshi was walking around, holding the air freshener. The spray from the freshener sprayed everywhere. Mario and Goombella coughed while the aerosol filled the air. The other partners coughed as well.

"Yoshi! (Cough) Stop it!" Mario yelled.

"Why? I'm cleaning the air!" Yoshi protested.

"Yoshi, (Cough) that is not cleaning!"

"Well, it is!"

"Yoshi! (Cough, cough) Knock it off!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Well, don't go crying to me that your hair has gone dirty and dusty." Yoshi snapped.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mario muttered.

"Hey! I missed a spot!"

He used the freshener and the spray filled the air again. He ran off while Mario covered his mouth, coughing and Goombella didn't since she hasn't got any arms.

"He can be (Cough, cough) annoying sometimes." The red-clad plumber said, still coughing.

"Yeah, I agree. He better not (Cough) do it again." The female goomba replied.

The spray cleared and Vivian came over to her friends.

"Are you two all right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, we're okay." Mario answered.

"Oh, phew! I thought you two would be coughing through the whole day."

"Don't worry, we won't be."

"Oh. I'll be at the buffet table, cleaning it. If you need me, come over."

"Okeydokey!"

Vivian disappeared into the shadows, using the ability that she has and reappeared in front of the table. She used the cloth and wiped it. Wario, who was far away from Mario, was kneeling down on the floor, holding a sponge and puts it in the water. He got it out and scrubbed the ground. He was mumbling under his breath.

"Why do I have to do this? Why not that fat tub of lard, Mario, does it? He thinks he won the food fight but I'll show him!" He muttered, angrily.

Mario is still cleaning the floor until he got hit by a sponge. Foam came out and went all over his face.

"Ow!" He cried.

The plumber turned around to see Wario, holding another wet sponge and looking at his rival. Soap suds were dripping to the floor.

"Ha! That's what you get for throwing food at me!" Wario bellowed, nastily.

Getting really mad, Mario grabbed the bucket and carried it with him, walking to Wario. Mario went closer to his rival and literally dumped the bucket of water on Wario's head. Water falls onto him which made him really soaked. The red-clad plumber then walked off, still annoyed.

"I'll get you for this!" Wario shouted, although the bucket was still over his face. "Just you wait!"

Mario walked back to Goombella.

"Um… what did you do over there?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"I dumped the bucket of water on him." Mario said.

"Wow! Did you really do that!"

"Yep."

"You know, that he's going to do something back to you."

"I know but I bet the bucket will keep him occupied for a minute."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Wario still had the bucket over him. He was feeling the bucket until he touched the silver handle. He grabbed it and threw the bucket behind him. Wario was really furious, despite the fact that he was wet all over. He grabbed a bucket that was at the back of him and a sponge and he ran to his rival. He tossed the sponge but it landed in front of him, a little far away. Wario sprinted as fast as he could towards Mario but he stepped on the sponge that was lying around. He slipped and fell on the floor. The bucket was sent flying and landed over his face which made him got wet again.

"I hate getting wet." Wario muttered to himself, under his own bucket.

* * *

Mario is holding the mop while he is talking to Goombella.

"Uh… did you hear something before?" He asked.

"Nope. It must be your imagination." Goombella replied.

"You know, I should have brought FLUDD with me. If I did bring it, then I would have cleaned this mess already."

"Who's FLUDD?"

"FLUDD is this device that was created by Professor E. Gadd. It helps me to clean up Isle Defino."

"But what does it really do?"

"Squirt water, of course!"

"Do you get wet using that thing?"

"Nope."

"Wow! If you did bring it with you, then it will really help us!"

"I know."

"But how are you going to clean the floor without the bucket?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure the princess will get me another one."

* * *

Luigi was busy chatting to Princess Daisy.

"I can't believe we had to do this! Because of Mario, our party is ruined!" He shouted.

"Don't blame your brother, it isn't his fault." Daisy said, trying to calm Luigi down.

"Well, it is!"

"It's not, please listen, Wario actually started it."

"But Mario made it even worse!"

"Luigi, calm down, we'll sort out that mess. Besides, when we finished cleaning up, we get to party again."

Hearing what Daisy said, Luigi finally calmed down.

"I guess you're right. Sorry that I shouted at you, Daisy." He smiled, apologizing to his friend.

"It's okay." Daisy replied, smiling back.

* * *

Wario is still lying on the ground with the bucket over him. Waluigi walked past his brother and took off the pail.

"Get up, ya lazy bucket head!" Waluigi yelled.

Wario slowly got up and faced his brother, giving him an angry stare.

"Who are ya calling 'bucket head'!" He bellowed, shaking a fist at Waluigi.

"Uh… to no one." Waluigi said in a frightened tone.

Wario moved his fist away from his brother.

"Then, who are ya calling that to?"

"To no one, like I said before. Anyway, why do ya have a bucket over your head?"

"Because, that fat loser, Mario dumped one on me and when I tried to throw the sponge at him, I slipped on it and my own bucket fell on my head! I got wet twice!"

"Ya know, what you said before, that was a pretty wet accident." Waluigi joked and he began to laugh his head off.

"Very funny." Wario said, getting very peeved.

"But ya know you should get revenge on Mario."

"Yeah, I should."

"Do ya have any bright ideas?"

"Nope."

"Then we'll have to think of one quick before that loser will do something to us first."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Princess Peach stepped out of the kitchen after she opened the door. She walked to where Mario and his partners were. The plumber noticed that Peach is coming and he continued to clean the floor.

"Oh. Hello, princess." He greeted, not bothering to look at the princess.

Peach went to her friend and looked at Mario's face.

"Er… is something bothering you, Mario?" She asked.

"Nope." Mario said, still sad.

Peach then looked down. She noticed that something was missing.

"Mario, where's the bucket?" She inquired.

Mario looked the other way, not wanting to tell her where it had gone.

"Er… the bucket? I think—"

He got cut off by Goombario, who walked to the plumber and stood beside him.

"What he meant to say is he used it to dump it on his rival." He replied.

"Goombario! You're not supposed to say that!" Mario exclaimed.

Princess Peach stood there and said nothing for a moment. Mario and his group also stood still, waiting for the princess to say something.

"… did you really do that, Mario?" The princess questioned.

"Er… um…" The red-clad plumber said, sweating.

"Yep." The goomba replied.

Goombario was met with Mario smacking him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" He complained.

"Mario! I can't believe you did that! Now what are you going to use to clean with!" Peach scolded at Mario.

"It's not my fault! Wario threw a sponge at me!" Mario hollered.

"Well, you shouldn't fight back with a bucket!"

"I didn't throw the bucket at him! I dumped it on him!"

"That is still fighting back!"

* * *

Vivian is still wiping the buffet table until she heard some shouting coming from somewhere.

"I don't care who started it! You and Wario better apologize or I'll never speak to you again!" A voice shouted.

"If I go to him right now, what if he doesn't say sorry to me!" Another voice yelled.

"Uh-oh, sounds like an argument." Vivian said to herself.

She disappeared into the ground and re-surface at where Mario, the other partners and Peach were. She was shocked to see Mario and Princess Peach arguing. Vivian went between the two and pushed them to separate them.

"What is going on between you two?" She asked.

"She shouted at me, just because I dumped a bucket on Wario's head!" Mario yelled, pointing at Peach.

"Well, the bucket isn't used for dumping it on people, it is used for cleaning!" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed.

"I know it is but Wario—"

"Guys, shut up!" Vivian shouted. "This is not on!"

"Yeah, why not you two shake hands and be friends." Goombella agreed.

"I'm not shaking hands with him until he and Wario apologize to each other." The princess bellowed, crossing her arms and looking to the left.

"Then, I'm not shaking hands with you!" The red-clad plumber hollered, crossing his arms also and facing to the right.

All of Mario's partners sighed.

"I guess cute couples fight, right?" Bombette said.

"Yes, they do." Vivian replied sadly as she looked down at the floor. "I wonder how long will this argument will last."

"I bet it will last for a long time." Goombario says.

"Yes, I guess so." The shadow siren replied.

* * *

At the second floor, Toadsworth went out of the library and he walked to the double door while holding his wooden cane. He pushed it and walked down the stairs. He then heard some voices when he was at the bottom of the staircase. He went to where Mario, his friends and Peach were. He gaits closer to them to see what was going on.

"Excuse me; may I have a word with you two?" He asked, politely.

"What is it, Toadsworth? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Peach questioned.

"Yes. I heard some shouting before. Were you having an argument with somebody?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then, who were you having one with?"

"Mario."

"Hmm. So, you're arguing with Master Mario?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Well, I was wondering what was Mario up to. So, I walked closer to him and I noticed that he is sad about something. I asked him and he said no. I then looked down and saw that the bucket was missing. I asked him again and he wouldn't tell me where it had gone. His friend said that Mario used it to dump it on his rival. I stood still, saying nothing until I asked him once more. He still wouldn't say something to me when his pal says that Mario really did it. So, Mario and I shouted at each other."

"So, that's what happened?"

"Yes."

Toadsworth turned around to call to Mario.

"Master Mario?" He replied, calling to the plumber.

"Yes?" Mario said.

"Can you come over here, please? I need to speak to you."

Mario walked over to the old toad and the princess. He then faces Mario.

"Is this true?" Toadsworth inquired.

"Well, I… um…" Mario says, trying to say something.

"Mario! Come on, say that you did it!" Goombella cried.

The plumber sighed.

"Yes." He finally replied.

"Why?" Toadsworth questioned.

"Because, when I was cleaning the floor, Wario threw a sponge at me. I got really mad and I grabbed my bucket. I went over to him and dumped it over him."

"I see."

Toadsworth gazed at Mario and Peach.

"So, princess, Master Mario, will you shake hands and be friends?" He asked.

"Well, I guess so since we both told the truth." Peach replied.

Mario and Princess Peach walked to each other.

"Sorry, princess." The plumber apologized, smiling.

"Sorry, Mario." The princess said, forgiving her friend and grinning back.

They hugged each other. Seeing this, Goombario and the others smiled calmly. Even, Toadsworth grinned as well.

"Well, would you look at that, seems like them two were finally getting along." Goombario smiled with composure.

"Aww, isn't that SO cute!" Vivian exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, I agree." Bombette assented.

"My, my, that is so precious!" Flurrie smiled in a calm way.

"Yeah!" Goombella agreed.

"Sorry that I shouted at you, Mario." Peach said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, me too." Mario replied, hugging the princess.

They stopped holding close.

"Now, since that's over, I need to make an apology to both of you." Toadsworth said to Mario and Peach.

"So, what's the apology about?" The red-clad plumber inquired.

"Well… I'm so sorry for shouting at you, Master Mario. I don't know what came over me. But I'm still mad since you made a mess and you didn't get to clean it all."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry, princess, that I spoiled your party a little bit but I'll make up for you. You can carry on your birthday party and I'll call the clean up crew to clean up this mess."

"Thanks, Toadsworth." Peach smiled.

"It's my pleasure." The old toad grinned.

"But, how am I going tell it to everyone?" Princess Peach said, getting very worried.

Mario put his hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them that Toadsworth is very sorry for all this trouble." He replied.

"Okay, let's go tell them." Peach says.

Mario ran to the staircase. Peach and the partners followed him while Toadsworth is slowly walking behind. They sprinted up the stairs and stood in front of the double door. The old toad gaits up the stairway and went to where Mario and the others were.

"Everyone! Please stop what you are doing! Toadsworth and I have something to tell to all of you!" Princess Toadstool Peach yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned around to listen to Peach and Toadsworth.

"Thank you." The princess said. "Toadsworth have something to say to you all."

"I am so sorry for spoiling your party. Please forgive me but I'll make up for all of you. You don't get to clean now but you get to party again. I'll call somebody to clean this mess. Thank you." Toadsworth apologized.

He went to the door and pushed it. It shuts behind him.

"Now that he's gone, we have to put away the equipment. And after we did that, do all of you want to play hide 'n' seek?" Peach asked her guests.

"Yeah!" Everyone, including Mario and his partners exclaimed.

"Then let's tidy up!"

Peach, Mario and the gang went down stairs to help everybody to pack away the apparatus.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Hide 'n' Seek: Toad's it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**Author's Note: **I've been watching _The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!_ on DVD and it was awesome:) When I seen it in a shop, I was really amazed to see a DVD of another Mario cartoon. While I'm doing the chapter, I can't help but admiring the new plasma TV my dad bought.

annalisavk: I got that many reviews because before I did any new fics, I was working on the same one. After I did Chapter 13, I got bored so I made more Mario fan fics. Some of them are not.

tallyho: I appreciate the comment. If we e-mail or chat to each other at are we going to be pen pals?

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hide 'n' Seek – Toad's it!**

Mario and friends were walking around the castle to put back the equipment in the kitchen. The plumber noticed Yoshi with the air freshener and walked over to him.

"Yoshi, I need that back." Mario said.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"Because we've have to tidy up."

"Can't I please use for another hour?"

"Okay, then you're not playing hide 'n' seek with us."

"All right, all right, I'll give it to you."

Yoshi gave it back to Mario. He went away from his friend and saw Peach in the distance. He ran to her.

"Hello, princess." Mario greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Mario. Did you get something so I can take it back to the kitchen?" Peach inquired.

"Yep."

The plumber gave her the air freshener spray.

"Thank you, Mario." She replied with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Mario said, grinning back.

"I'll take those back to the kitchen."

Peach gaits to the door and opens it. She closes the door behind her. Mario walked towards to his rival but he found a sponge lying on the floor. He picked it up and looks closely at it. _I think Wario was trying to throw that at me before._ He treads over to Wario.

"Were you trying to throw something at me!" He asked, glaring at his enemy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wario said.

"Then, how do you explain… THIS!" Mario shouted, pointing at the wet sponge.

"Er… um… I didn't throw this at you!"

"Well, you tried to!"

"So, if I did, I would have got my revenge!"

"Good thing that sponge didn't hit me!"

Mario then spotted a bucket behind his rival. He walks to it and bend down to grab it. The red-clad plumber walks to the kitchen door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Wario asked, angrily. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yeah, you are! Now help me find the other bucket or I'll tell the princess that you're playing hide 'n' seek!" Mario exclaimed.

"You can't make me! I am SO not going to play that cruddy game with you!"

"I really mean it! I will tell the princess!"

"All right already! Sheesh! I'll find that stupid bucket!"

Mario opened the door and stepped inside. Wario walked, trying to search for it. He went all over the first floor until he saw another bucket. He gaits to it and bend down to pick it up. He sprinted to the room where Mario and Peach were.

* * *

Inside, Mario put the bucket with the sponge in it and placed it next to the sink, Peach walked over to the cupboard and position the mop in front of it. She put down the air freshener aerosol on the table. Wario put the other bucket near the sink but catch sight of a cloth that was set besides the washing up liquid. Mario, Peach and Wario left the kitchen. The red-clad plumber walks over to Luigi and Daisy. Wario stood next to his brother and Peach was standing to the front of a door.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" She yelled.

Everybody stopped walking around or chatting to each other and gazed at Peach.

"Thank you. Now that we packed everything away, let's play hide 'n' seek!"

"What's that?" Yoshi asked.

"Hide 'n' Seek is a game which, obviously, a person has to count and the rest will hide. For example, Wario finished counting and now he has to find all of us. If he did, the game's over and he wins."

"Sweet! That means we get to hide?" Daisy inquired.

"Yes but only if you're not 'it'." Princess Peach answered.

"Oh."

"So, Toad do you want to be it?"

"Do I really have to your highness?" Toad said in a whining tone.

"Yes, unless somebody else wants to. So does anybody want to be it?"

Mario and the others stepped to one side, far away from Toad, avoiding to not get picked.

"Okay, I guess you're it, Toad." Peach replied.

Toad sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

He walked to a wall and covered his eyes with his hands. He started counting.

"1… 2… 3…"

"Come on everyone, we have to hide somewhere!" Peach bellowed.

"But where?" Luigi asked.

"Hey guys! I know a perfect place where Toad can't find us!" Mario hollered.

"Really? Where?" Wario says, giving his rival an angry stare.

"Just follow me and you'll know!"

Everyone followed Mario except for Wario and Waluigi. Waluigi walked closer to Toad and did 'bunny ears' above his head. Wario came over and stick a tongue out at Toad and turned his back on him, patting his bottom. They kept on taunting Toad. Mario noticed something and stopped. He turned around and sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

He gaits nearer to them and grabbed the straps of Wario and Waluigi's overalls. Mario literally dragged them behind him and let go of their overalls, leaving them sitting on the ground. Wario and Waluigi looked around to see where they were and stood up.

"Hey! What's the big idea, dragging us like that?" Wario shouted, glaring at his foe.

"Because you guys were teasing Toad!" Mario shouted.

"So what! We can torment him whenever we want to!"

"Just shut up already."

Peach, Luigi and the others followed Mario, up the staircase. The plumber pushed the door open and they went in. Toad was still counting.

"10… 11… 12…"

* * *

Mario and the gang were at the second floor. They ran to the lower-left door and opened it. They went in and Waluigi closed the door behind them. Mario and his chums walked and looked around.

"Wow! This room looks like a library!" Luigi exclaimed, being amazed.

"That's because it IS a library!" Mario shouted.

"But you said that you know a perfect spot where Toad can't find us."

"I know but it's in here somewhere."

"You know bro; I could stay in here taking my time to read these books."

"But now is not the time."

"Aww…"

"Get over it, Luigi."

They tread through the aisles until they saw a stack of books in front of them. Above is the upper aisle.

"This is the hiding place that I've been telling you guys about." Mario replied, pointing up.

"That's the hiding place. You have got to be kidding me." Wario muttered.

"Shut up. Let's just climb up the stack of books, everyone."

"But we can't climb up there!" Luigi cried, pointing at the upper aisle.

The red-clad plumber put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mario brother never says can't, Luigi."

He turned to the others. "Now, come on we better get up before Toad comes!"

* * *

"98, 99, 100, ready or not, here I come!" Toad yelled.

He began walking around to find Mario and the group. But they were no where to be seen.

"Hello? Hello?"

Toad continues to walk but he couldn't see his friends anywhere.

"Toadette, are you here?"

But there was no response. Toad kept on treading and went towards the buffet table. He crawled under it. Nobody was here. Toad crawled out and carried on walking. He accidentally kicked a plate of cake that splat onto the floor.

"Oh, gosh! Hello?"

Nobody replied. Toad walked over to a door and opened it.

"Where is everybody? Hello?"

He closed it shut and gaits up the flight of stairs to the double door with the star on it. He pushed it with all his strength and it creaked open. Toad stepped through and it closed.

* * *

At the upper aisle, Mario and friends were standing, looking over to see if Toad showed up yet.

"What now, Mario?" Goombario asked.

"Yeah!" The rest of the partners agreed.

"Well, we'll have to stay here until Toad arrives." Mario replied.

"But, we can't just stood still like a bunch of idiots and do nothing!" Lakilester yelled.

"We have to."

"We'll get bored!"

"Too bored!" Yoshi added.

"If we're not going anywhere, we might as well do something." Goombella said.

"But what?" Bow questioned.

"How about we play—"

Goombella was cut off when she and everybody else heard a lot of fart noises. They turned around to see Wario using his right arm, making fart sounds. Mario and most of his mates were covering their ears while some of them were staring at him, furiously.

"Wario! Stop it!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah, that is not what I meant!" Goombella assented.

"As the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, I demand that you stop this at once!" Peach exclaimed, putting her hands on her hip.

The red-clad plumber and the others gazed at the princess.

"Er… princess? Why are you saying it like this?" Mario inquired, looking at her really puzzled.

"Well… um… It must have come out of my mouth for some reason." The princess says, her cheeks redden a little bit.

Everyone exchanged looks and stood still, remained silence.

"Okay… weird." Mario finally said.

"At least, Wario stopped farting." Daisy smiled.

Wario carried on doing fart noises.

"Daisy, you shouldn't say that." Luigi mumbled.

"Yeah, me and my big mouth." Princess Daisy muttered.

* * *

Toad was walking around the second floor, searching for his chums.

"This was really fun; it's Mario's turn now."

He treads to the lower-left door and opened it. _I wonder if my friends were in there. _He closed it behind him.

"Hello?"

There was no reply. Toad gaits through the aisles but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hello? Hello? How many more times can I say hello?"

While Toad continued walking, Mario and his buddies were looking down at him. Princess Peach and Toadette were giggling. Wario kept on making fart sounds.

"Who's that? (Gasp)"

Mario glared angrily at Wario. "Dang! Will you please keep quiet!"

Toad looked up to see his friends. "Very funny, guys."

"Who's bright idea to say that this is the 'perfect' hiding spot?" Wario replied, giving Mario an angry stare.

Luigi and most of the guests gazed angrily at him too. Some of them were crossing their arms and putting their hands on their hips. Mario looked at his pals and put his hands behind his back, smiled embarrassingly.

"Aw man, I can't believe Toad found us!" Daisy sighs.

"Yeah, how did he know where we hid?" Luigi asked.

"How should I know!"

"Maybe he must have guessed where our hiding spot was?" Mario pondered, thinking over it.

"Okay then mister smarty pants, do you know HOW he discover our hiding place?" Wario questioned, brutally.

"Um… er…"

"Well?"

"Er… he must have heard us but I didn't say where we're hiding, anyway."

"Hey guys! Are you going to come down or what?" A voice cried.

Mario and the gang looked around then down to face Toad gazing at them.

"Okay Toad, we're coming down!" The red-clad plumber bellowed.

He jumped down to the ground. The others did as well, one by one, except for Peach.

"Um… you know that jumping isn't my thing." She said.

"Come on princess, you have to get down!" Mario called to her.

"But I'd rather climb down."

"Okay then, that's fine with me."

"Um… wouldn't it be easier if I jump down and you'll catch me?"

Mario looked back at his mates and then gazed at the princess.

"I think that would be embarrassing to do."

"Why's that, Mario?"

"Because everyone's watching."

"Mario, it's simple! Just catch me when I jump, okay?"

"Okay."

Peach hopped off of the upper aisle and Mario used both of his hands to catch her just in time. He gently puts her down. They walked through the aisles of bookcases to the door.

"You know, shouldn't Toadsworth call somebody to clean up the mess by now?" Toad questioned.

"Yeah, he told us to clean up for nothing." Mario replied.

"Maybe he can't be bothered to call somebody to come here." Daisy says, thinking about it.

"Or maybe he's really grouchy at us that he eats the books to calm himself down." Mario joked, a grin on his face and started chuckling to himself.

"I heard that, Master Mario!" A familiar voice yelled from far away.

"How did he know it was me! Can't he at least take a joke?"

"I know but since when is Toadsworth is at the library?" Luigi considered.

"I think he's probably reading books somewhere." Peach replied.

"So, Toadsworth loves reading books?"

"Maybe."

"Weird… uh… princess, do you read books?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um… since Toadsworth reads them, I think you should too."

"Luigi, Peach," Mario cut in. "as I really love hearing you guys chatting about books… ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!"

"Yeah, we've being waiting for both of you, holding the door for so long!" Daisy acquiesced.

Peach and Luigi was shocked to see Mario holding the door for them, waiting impatiently and the others were standing with their hands on their hips. Princess Toadstool Peach and Luigi went out of the library.

"Er… heh, heh, sorry guys." Luigi apologized.

"Now, since everyone's here, let-a-go!" Mario yelled.

Mario and the group gaits to the double door and pushed it. It creaked open and they walked through. It shuts behind them. They went down the staircase and were now at the bottom of it.

"So everyone, do want your photo taken?" Peach asked.

"OUR PHOTO TAKEN! ARE YOU JOKING, PRINCESS!" Everybody exclaimed, probably not everyone but Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong say it in their own language.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **I bet you didn't expect another author's note:) I haven't done one for ages at the end of a chapter! Anyway, I got inspired from my favorite Cartoon Network behind-the-scenes clip of Jimmy playing hide 'n' seek with the rest of the characters. Oh, and do you remember Chapter 11? I also got enthused from this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends behind-the-scenes clip where Eduardo slides down the banister. Those clips only show on the UK Cartoon Network. I get ideas from anywhere, really.


	16. Say Cheese!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing including the party ball and the camera.

**Author's Note: **I watched the CUBE magazine DVD. There were over 30 footages of the upcoming games. Wow! I had seen all of them. They were fantastic! Kirby is as cute as ever and Mario, his adventures and sport activities are constantly more exciting and fun:D Speaking of him, I read another chapter of Mushroom Kingdom Hearts. I really can't wait for the next one:) This fic is one of the best ones I've read. Anyway, I went off the subject again. Oops!

Surferljb: At least they didn't argue through the whole day. I bet cute couples sometimes fight, huh?

Surferljb: If Mario didn't stop Peach and Luigi chatting about books, they would talk about it for a very long time and the chapter would be longer.

Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Say Cheese!**

Everyone was crowding around Peach at the first floor.

"Er… you're joking, aren't you?" Mario replied.

"Nope." Peach said, smiling. "Besides, you need your photo done if you want to remember this party and all the guests."

"All right then."

The princess turned to her cousin. "Daisy, get the camera while I'll pick up the party ball."

"Okay but where's the camera?" Daisy asked.

"It's somewhere in the storage room. I'm going there anyway."

Peach and Daisy walked away from their friends to the door of the storage room. While they were gone, Mario and his chums were having a conversation with each other.

"Luigi, what is a party ball?" Mario inquired, looking at his brother with a puzzled face.

"I'm not sure. It must be some kind of sphere, obviously." Luigi answered.

"Maybe there's a party inside a ball."

Luigi paused. Everyone including Mario stared at him like he's some weirdo or freak.

"O-kay..." The green-clad plumber finally said, after 20 minutes.

"But what is a party ball?" Mario asks once more.

Mario was met with a cake from the floor being thrown in his face.

"Bro, don't say such stupid questions." Luigi says, getting annoyed.

"But I really don't know what it is." Mario replied. He managed to lick some of the pink cream from his chin. "Hey! This tasted very nice, even though it's on the ground."

Luigi smacked his face and mumbled. "Shut up, Mario."

"Guys, we got the stuff!" A voice exclaimed.

Mario and his buddies turned around to see Daisy holding the camera in her arm. It looked exactly like the one in Mario Party 6 but it's pink. Peach grips hold of the party ball. It is golden yellow and the surface of it sparkled. The princesses tread over to their friends. They placed down the camera and the party ball on the floor.

"Hi everyone, what did you do while we're gone?" Peach inquired.

"Uh… nothing, actually." Luigi said, not wanting to tell her what really happened.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Princess Peach gaits to Mario but he looked away. The plumber gazed at the floorboards, being unhappy. Peach crouched down and looked up to see Mario's face covered with cream. She stood up.

"Gee, what happened to your face?" She inquires. "You know, you can't have your picture taken looking like this but you could be perfect for comic relief."

Peach smiled and started to giggle. Mario noticed this and frowned.

"It's not funny, princess." He muttered.

"Yes, it is!" The princess grinned. She used her silky, pink handkerchief to wipe off the cream on Mario's face. "Anyhow, I'm cleaning this off your face."

"Princess, who's taking a photograph of us?"

"Tayce T. is doing that, Mario." Peach said. She spun around to face her cousin. "Daisy, can you please get Tayce T. to come here?"

"Sure, why not." Princess Daisy said with a smile. She ran to the kitchen door and opens it. She went in.

* * *

Inside, Tayce T. was wiping the wooden table with a cloth. Soap suds were coming out of it. Daisy treads to the toad chef.

"Excuse me; can you please use the camera for me and the guests?" The princess asks, courteously.

"Certainly, dear." Tayce T. answered. She puts down the cloth and follows Daisy out of the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone was standing in rows and the camera is facing them. Mario was at the middle in the front row. Flurrie was floating at the left side near him, Ms. Mowz is standing next to the plumber at the right, Peach stood beside Ms. Mowz, Goombella and Vivian stood next to each other, Toad and Toadette stood close to them, At the second row, Luigi stood at the center, Yoshi and Birdo were next to him, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester were alongside each other, At the back, Koops, Yoshi and Bobbery were nearby to Wario and Waluigi. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were near them. Daisy ran to her friends. Everybody moved to let her in. She stood close by Luigi. Tayce T. walked to the pink camera which has three metal legs at the bottom of it. Vivian used her special ability and disappeared. She re-surfaced near the party ball and grabbed it. She vanished into the ground and emerges beside Goombella.

"Are all of you ready?" The toad cook inquired.

"Yeah!" Mario and the gang exclaimed.

"Everyone say 'It's party time!'"

"Um… couldn't we say something else?" Peach asked.

"You mean like, 'Smile!' or 'Mario Party'?" The toad cook questioned.

"No, I mean like, 'Cheese'."

"Well, if you say so, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone yelled.

Vivian threw the golden party sphere into the air. It opened and rainbow colored confetti and streamers pour out. Tayce T. pressed the button and the camera flashed, extremely bright. Mario began to tip on his leg and screamed in fright, flailing his arms because Flurrie and Ms. Mowz were about to kiss him, Peach covered her mouth and looked at Mario, Flurrie and Ms. Mowz, wondering what was happening, the partners were smiling, Daisy and Luigi did a thumbs up sign, Wario and Waluigi were pulling silly faces and sticking tongues out, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both done a peace sign. Toad and Toadette winked and grinned.

"Phew! Now, that's done, who wants to have their picture done?" Tayce T. asked.

"I do!" Peach exclaimed. "Mario can be in it with me!"

"Er… I think I'll pass." Mario said.

"Why?"

"Because didn't we have ours done already?"

"Of course we did! Anyway, will you please be in the snapshot with me?"

"But I don't want to; my partners might sing that song again."

"What song?"

"The 'sitting in the tree' one, remember?"

"I'm sure they won't sing that, just don't worry!"

"All right, then."

Everyone walked away leaving Mario and Peach alone.

"Are both of you ready?" Tayce T. asks.

"Yes." Peach replied.

"Smile!"

Mario put his arm around Peach's shoulders and she did the same with the plumber. Mario winked and did a thumbs up sign and Peach smiled. They tread off. Daisy and Luigi gaits to the same place where they were before.

"Are you two prepared for your photo?" The toad chef inquires.

"Sure!" Luigi and Daisy said with a grin.

"Say, 'Cheese on toast'!"

They beamed but they started laughing their heads off. Their laughter was so noisy that Mario and his friends can hear it.

"Gee, I wonder what's so humorous about?" Mario said, wondering to himself.

"Beats me. Mario, I'm going upstairs to phone somebody." Peach told him.

"Why?"

"Well because, it's a surprise for you and everybody else so I can't tell you."

"Aww…"

Peach walked away from her friend and went up the staircase. She pushed the double door open and she entered. Mario stared at Luigi and Daisy, who were still having hysterics.

* * *

Peach is inside a secret room. The table was at the left side of the room and on it was the telephone. It was pink and the surface of it was really smooth. She treads to the phone and picks it up. She dialed the number and she puts it near her ear and her mouth.

"Hello, this is Princess Peach. Who is this?" She replied.

"Yo! It's DJ. T! So, why did ya call me for?" The voice on the other line asks.

"I called you for… well, just between me and you, come to my castle and bring your DJ stuff. I need you to set up a disco."

"Okay but where's your castle?"

"It's behind the large, dark blue door with a yellow star on it. When you enter, you'll see my castle."

"I'll get there as soon as possible!"

"Thank you very much. Bye!"

Peach puts the phone down and gaits to the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toadsworth was at the end of the library, reading a book. _Hmm… seems like I've forgot to phone the clean up crew. I guess I must put this book away._ He put it in the nearest bookcase and walked through the aisle of bookcases to the door. He opens it and stepped outside.

* * *

Mario sat at the bottom of the staircase; his face was resting on both of his hands. He let out a huge sigh. Obviously, he is really bored. Goombella and the other partners went to the plumber.

"What's wrong, Mario?" The female goomba inquires.

"The princess won't tell me who she's speaking to on the phone." Mario said, quietly.

"I'm sure she'll tell you later."

Mario instantly stood up. His eyes shone with excitement. "Really!"

"Of course, she will!"

"Later on or sooner." Goombario added.

Mario sighed again and sat back down on the stairs.

"Er… maybe I shouldn't said that." The goomba says.

"Mario, why are you sitting on the stairway?" A voice asks.

The plumber looked all over to see where the voice was coming from. He spun around to face Princess Peach gazing at him. He stood up.

"I'm sitting on the stairs because I'm exceedingly bored to death, princess." He said.

"Well, I called someone to come here and he should be coming in a half an hour." Peach replied.

"So, who is it?"

"It's a surprise, Mario. You'll soon find out when he arrives."

"Oh, how typically depressing."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I won't know who is it until he shows up."

"You'll know soon enough, Mario, incredibly later."

"Oh."

"So, is Luigi and Daisy finished laughing?"

Mario looked at where Tayce T. and the camera were. His brother and Daisy were not there.

"Yep, they must have finally had their picture done."

"Mario, can you put away the camera back in the storage room?"

"Um… can't somebody else do it?"

"Why?"

"Because dust makes me sneeze, don't you remember?"

"Yes. I'll get the camera while you grab the party ball."

"Can somebody else do it instead?"

Peach thought about it for a moment and decided to let Mario not do it. "Okay, I'll go ask Daisy." She walked off.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were busying having a discussion and chuckling to themselves.

"I never knew 'Cheese on toast' could be so funny!" Luigi said, between laughs.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Daisy agreed, giggling.

"But why did we laugh at that for?"

"I don't know."

"Daisy! I want your help for something!" A voice exclaimed.

They rotate around to see Peach running to them.

"Daisy, can you help me pack away the camera and the party ball? Someone is arriving here in half an hour!" Peach inquires.

"Who is this 'someone', cousin? And how did you know that he or she is coming in half an hour?" Daisy asks, wondering.

"I'm just guessing. Besides, by the time we tidy up, he'll turn up."

"Oh. So, let's tidy up cousin!"

Peach and Daisy ran off and Luigi treads away to find his brother.

* * *

Mario and his partners were at the same place, probably having a conversation.

"Hmm… guys, do you think the princess is keeping something away from me?" Mario asked, rubbing his chin and thinking.

"Mmmm... what makes you say that, sweetie?" Ms. Mowz questioned.

"Well, she won't tell me who this 'someone' is."

"We'll find out who it is soon, Mario. Just don't be sad about it." Goombella replied.

"Bro, I think the princess is keeping a secret away from us!" A familiar voice yelled.

They whirl around to face Luigi sprinting towards them.

"What secret?" Mario asks.

"She said there this 'someone' is coming in half an hour!" Luigi shouted.

"I know! The princess said that word before!"

"Oh."

* * *

Within the storage room, Peach puts the party sphere next to the special chest and Daisy placed the camera beside a dusty purple vase. They went to the door and opened it. Peach and Daisy stepped out. They walked left to find their friends.

* * *

Mario and his buddies were even now speaking to each other.

"What do you think her secret is bro?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Luigi said.

"Maybe she's married to a prince." Goombario replied.

Mario and the gang except Goombario paused for fifteen minutes. They were completely stunned and coughed. Some of them pretended to vomit.

"Goombario! (Cough, cough) That's ridiculous!" Mario yelled, still coughing.

"Yeah, since when did Peach (Cough) marry a prince!" Goombella assented.

"Well, I thought that was her clandestine!" The goomba shouted.

"Clearly, it's not!" Luigi bellowed.

"Then, what is her—"

Goombario got cut off by a recognizable voice.

"Hey, guys!"

Mario and the group whirl around to see Peach and Daisy dash to them.

"So princess, when is this 'someone' is coming?" The red-clad plumber asks, eager to get an answer.

"He's arriving not so soon now." Peach answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, well, I think he is showing up not so soon."

"So everyone, what were you doing while we were gone?" Daisy inquired.

"Just talking and doing nothing." Luigi replies. He turned to Peach. "Princess, what is your—"

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"That must be him!" Peach exclaimed with delight. She ran towards the front door.

"Gee, what has gotten into Peach today?" Daisy asks, staring at Peach very confused.

"How should I know?" Mario and Luigi snapped back at her in unison.

"Sheesh, you don't have to shout!"

Princess Peach pushes the massive door open with all her might. In front of her, she sees...

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally finished the chapter:) Anyway, sorry that the chapter is so late. I'm too lazy to do it. It's not long until the end of this story and then the sequel arrives at last:D The next chapter is: **Chapter 17: Disco Night, Disco Lights! **so if you want any music in the chapter with the Mario music as well, please say so in your review! Oh, and if want only remixes of some of the Mario music, just say so! DJ T. is a character I made up and he's a guest character who will appear in the next chapter and in the sequel too!


	17. Disco Night, Disco Lights!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Don't Cha Wanna Ride by Joss Stone, See The Light by Paradise, Don't Stop Movin' by S Club 7, Reach by S Club 7, One Step Closer by S Club Juniors, We Like To Party (The Vengabus) by Vengaboys, Get The Party Started by Pink, Fuse (Move Your Body) by Plastic Dreams, Touch My Fire by Javine, Fix You by Coldplay, Barbie Girl by Aqua and Fading Like A Flower by Dancing Djs Vs Roxette. I also don't own the remixes of the Mario songs, Mario, Peach's Castle and the Mario characters. They belong to Nintendo. But I do own DJ T. and the fic. I don't own the lyrics of the songs, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Paper Mario 2 (The adventures Mario and pals were talking about) too.

**Author's Note: **I read another issue of the CUBE magazine and I seen the DVD. The footages were really awesome as usual. I'm totally looking forward to the next one because it's CUBE's 50th birthday and there are more footages on the DVD! I also read the latest chapter of **Mushroom Kingdom Hearts**. I can't believe it was The Powerpuff Girls one. That chapter SO rocks! No way did the author of that fic love my story, **Mario's Worldwide Footage Madness**:D Anyway, enough of my life story, since there is loads of music that I picked, this chapter will be 20 pages long:) I dedicate this chapter to the authors who reviewed Chapter 16 (You know who you are!) and… um… **Clario** because we're joint-fic authors and he's/she's one of my pen pals. Only one person voted for the remixes of the Mario songs but to make this chapter more superb, I decided to use the other musics which were sung by artists and the Mario musics as well.

Daisylover555: I will put some music in this chapter, obviously.

Random67: I'm glad you liked those lines. While I typed those on the previous chapter, I thought that people might laugh when they read it. Anyway, thanks for voting for the remixes of the Mario musics:D

Surferljb: I got that idea from this old Mario fic that was used to be on this site but now it's not here anymore. I can't remember what it's called, though. But that idea is definitely is not from your story.

Here's the second longest chapter for you to read!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Disco Night, Disco Lights!**

… A toad with arms and a pair of feet just like any other toads in Toad Town. He has green spots on his head and he wore black sunglasses. He was wearing glossy black, zipped jacket with a shirt and trousers. His shoes were black also and he had a headphone over his ears. (If he had any.)

"You must be DJ T. Welcome to my castle." Peach greeted.

"So, this must be the castle ya talkin' about." DJ T. replied.

"Yes."

The princess turned to the Mario Bros. and Daisy.

"This is the one I've been talking about!" She squealed with delight.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy exchanged glances and stared at Peach, wide-eyed.

"That's the guy you've been talking about!" They shouted in unison, very surprised.

Peach nodded.

"So that means, that guy is this 'someone' you're keeping a secret from us!" Mario yelled.

"Not just only you, Mario, I've kept it from everyone in here." Peach said.

"WHAT!" Everybody exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it's a secret. I was planning to phone him to come here and set a disco for a surprise."

"But, who is it for?" Luigi asked.

"The Disco is for celebrating my birthday and for all of us."

"Sweet, a disco!" Daisy bellowed, happily.

"DJ T., can you bring in your stuff?" Peach inquired.

"Certainly, dude!" The DJ toad answered.

He went back outside. Princess Peach turned to her friends.

"Everyone, we better help him bring the things inside."

Mario and the gang nodded and they went out. They were astonished to see a big truck in front of them. It was white and there was a logo of DJ T on it. The writing was bold and chunky. The colour of it was light green.

"Mamma mia that is one gigantic truck!" Mario hollered, gazing at the vehicle.

"Hmm… a very big one indeed." Bobbery agreed.

"Yo dudes, I need some help with these!" DJ T. exclaimed, holding a disco light, coming out of the truck.

Donkey Kong went inside the vehicle and stepped out, holding two lights. Mario and Luigi walked in and gaits out, grabbing two disco lights in their arms. Vivian used her ability and disappeared into the floor. After 5 minutes, she emerges from the ground, gripping one more light. Wario and Waluigi ran in the truck and treads out, clutching on the last two lights. Peach entered the vehicle and walks out, holding a disco ball in her arms. Daisy went in while everyone walk back inside the castle. Daisy pushed the mixing DJ desk forward with all her strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Mario and the rest were standing, holding the objects.

"Where do we put all of this?" Mario asks.

"On the floor, for now." The DJ replies.

"But wouldn't that make anybody trip?"

"Nope, dude."

They placed the items on the ground and went back outside when they saw Daisy trying to push the DJ mixing desk.

"Um… Daisy, do you need help with that?" Luigi inquires.

"…yep." Daisy managed to say.

"I think Donkey Kong should do it, he's the strongest." Mario said. He turned to his furry friend. "Will you give Daisy a hand?"

Donkey Kong nodded. He went to the mixing small table. Daisy ran to her buddies while DK pushes it. Mario and his pals leave the castle. The DJ treads in the truck and comes out with two disco lamps. Flurrie went inside and goes out of the vehicle with two more disco lamps. Peach was about to run inside when Mario tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mario?" Peach questioned, facing her mate. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yep, why are you going back in?" Mario asked.

"To get the ladder, we can't put the disco lights and the disco ball up on the ceiling without it."

"Oh."

"Do you want to assist me, Mario?"

"Okeydokey!"

Mario and Princess Peach walked in. Everyone followed them. Inside, Donkey Kong finally pushed the mixing desk at the far end of the first floor. Mario and Peach ran to the storage room door while Parakarry and Vivian both put up the disco lights at the ceiling, one at a time. Flurrie and DJ T. placed the disco lamps at the corners of the room. The red-clad plumber and Peach stepped out of the storage room, holding the ladder above their heads. They set it near the disco ball and Mario grabbed it. He climbed up the ladder to the ceiling and puts the disco ball at it. The plumber clambered down. Mario and Peach moves the ladder next to the disco lights which were lying on the floor. Peach picks one of them up and ascents up the ladder to the ceiling. She put the disco light at it and climbs back down. After 3 hours, everyone finally finished setting up the disco. DJ T. rushed to the far end of the room to the DJ mixing table. He stood behind it.

"Yo dudes! Since we've finished getting everything ready… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He exclaimed.

Vivian used her ability again and vanished into the floor. The lights were immediately turned off and the disco lights and lamps were switched on. A dark hole appeared next to Mario and Vivian rose from it. The disco started and everyone was dancing.

**Song: Don't Cha Wanna Ride by Joss Stone**

"Everyone is so loving this party." Mario said, moving his body and shaking his bottom.

"I am so loathing this party." Wario mumbled, passing by.

Goombario went closer to Mario. "Gee, what's his problem? Some party pooper he is!"

"Yep, he sure is!" Mario agreed.

_A car this fine don't pass your way every day_

_Don't cha wanna ride, baby?_

"Hey Goombario, don't cha wanna ride on my kart with me?" Mario joked, chuckling to himself.

Goombario rolled his eyes and didn't laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"But it's remotely funny!"

"I don't think it's hilarious. Besides, it doesn't sound funny anyway."

"I guess you don't have a sense of humor, do you?"

"I will only laugh at stuff that is humorous."

**Song: See The Light by Paradise**

"I bet you can't make a joke out of this one!" Goombario shouted, staring at Mario.

"Oh yeah, I can do one!" Mario said, confidently.

_I see the light_

Mario looked up at the disco lights. Luigi went over to him, looking at him really confused.

"Er… what in the Mushroom Kingdom are you doing, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I see the light, Luigi. Do you get it?" Mario replied.

"Get what?"

"There's the light up there and I'm seeing it right now."

Luigi walked off. "Very funny, Mario."

"So, that's your joke for this music?" Goombario inquired.

"Yep." Mario says, still gazing at the disco lights.

Peach treads to the plumber.

"Mario, can you stop staring at the lights? This is no laughing matter! You could get blind!" She hollered.

"All right, I'll stop." Mario said with a sad face.

**Song: Fix You by Coldplay**

"Now come on Mario, let's dance!" Peach yelled, joyfully.

"Okay!" Mario smiled.

They grabbed both of their hands and spun around very fast.

"Whee! This is fun!" The red-clad plumber exclaimed. "Is this is a dance move?"

"Could be!" Peach grinned.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Fix you! Hey! I can fix—"

"Mario, please no more jokes."

"Okay."

* * *

Wario and Waluigi were leaning against the wall at the far left side of the room.

"Look at those losers dance." Wario said, watching everyone bop.

"Yeah, dancing like there's no tomorrow." Waluigi assented. "Hey, maybe we can join in!"

"No! Then we'll be losers just like them!"

"Come on, this will be fun!" Waluigi shouted, dragging Wario along with him.

* * *

Donkey Kong was jumping left and right on the buffet table, clapping over his head. The Yoshi infants were moving their bodies and moving their right arm, pointing up and down.

**Song: One Step Closer by S Club Juniors**

Donkey Kong jumped off the table and went to the barrel of bananas that was beside it. He grabbed the cask and went off.

* * *

Mario and Peach were even now spinning around really quickly.

"Princess, can we stop doing this? I think I'm going to be sick." Mario said.

"All right, if you say so." Peach replied.

They let go of their hands. Mario was wobbling side to side and fell to the ground. Donkey Kong came over, holding a large barrel of bananas. He placed it near Princess Peach.

"Is this for me?" The princess asks, pointing to the barrel.

Donkey Kong nodded.

"Why?"

Luigi gaits to Peach and Donkey Kong.

"He doesn't speak English, princess." Luigi reminded her.

"Oh." Peach said. She looked at DK. "Um… is this a birthday present for me?"

DK nods yet again.

"Gee, thanks Donkey Kong!"

She kissed him on the cheek. Donkey Kong put his hand on it and felt it. He went off.

"At least I got a massive supply of bananas!"

Daisy walks over to Luigi and Peach.

"Luigi, do you want to bust-a-move with me?" Daisy asks.

"All right." Luigi said with a grin.

**Song: Get The Party Started by Pink**

Luigi holds Daisy's right hand and Daisy grips Luigi's right hand. They both whirled around speedily.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sending out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

Mario finally got up and rubbed his head.

"Did I miss anything princess?" He inquired.

"Yep, Donkey Kong just came over to give me a barrel of bananas for a gift." Peach told him.

"Wow, how sweet of him!"

"Yes but I didn't know that he's going to give me something."

"By the way princess, where did you put the flowers I gave you?"

"Somewhere."

"Where, princess?"

"In my r—"

Peach was cut off by a loud sound coming from the double door at the top of the stairs. It creaked open and Toadsworth came out. He slowly walked down the stairway to the bottom.

"Do you think Toadsworth is going to be happy about this?" Mario asks, covering his mouth and quivering.

"About what?" Peach questioned.

"About you setting up a disco, he will think that this is a wild…"

"Princess, Master Mario, what is going on here?" Toadsworth inquired.

"…party." Mario finished his sentence.

"This isn't a wild party! It's a birthday party!" Peach exclaimed, glaring at Mario and putting her hands on her hip.

"Oh. I thought it was." Mario said.

Princess Peach Toadstool sighed. "Anyway, I was planning to hold a disco so I called DJ T. to come here."

"Why, your majesty?" Toadsworth asks.

"To celebrate my birthday, of course!"

"I see."

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

**Song: Touch My Fire by Javine**

"So, do you mind that I hold a disco?" Peach asked.

"Yes, as long as we have time to clean the mess up." Toadsworth said.

"But you said that we don't have to tidy up."

"I know. What I meant is as long as I have time to call the clean up crew to come here."

"Oh, I see."

_Touch my fire can you feel the heat,_

_My crazy rhythm's gonna knock off your feet,_

_Come on and touch my fire why don't you break away,_

_Burn all your troubles say goodbye to yesterday_

"Mario, when we were fighting against enemies and I used my fiery jinx on them, how come nobody touches my fire?" Vivian asks.

Goombella walked over to her. "The song is called 'Touch My Fire' doesn't mean that you have to ask us that question."

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the partners went to Mario, Goombella, Vivian, Peach and Toadsworth.

"Yo guys, do ya wanna dance with us?" Lakilester inquires.

"Okeydokey!" Mario beamed.

"Okay!" Goombella said.

"Sure!" Vivian said with a smile.

"That's fine with me." Peach replied.

"I think I'll pass." Toadsworth says, as he walked away.

**Song: Barbie Girl by Aqua**

_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In…_

"Heck no, are we gonna dance to this babyish music!" Yoshi shouted.

"Mario, you better ask the DJ to change it." Goombella said.

"Okay." Mario replied.

He went off to the far end of the room.

* * *

DJ T. was behind his DJ mixing desk, rubbing the record when Mario came up to him.

"Hey paisano, can you please change the music?" Mario asks.

"What?" DJ T. said. "Can you repeat that?"

"Can you alter the music?"

The DJ took off his headphone. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you before. Okay, I'll do it, dude!"

"Thanks, paisano!" Mario smiled, as he gaits off.

**Song: Fading Like A Flower by Dancing Djs Vs Roxette**

* * *

_In a time where the sun descends alone_

_I ran a long long way from home_

_To find a heart that's made of stone_

_I will try, I just need a little time_

_To get your face right out of my mind_

_To see the world through different eyes_

Yoshi stood still and held Birdo's left hand and spun her around. She did the same to Yoshi. They kept on doing this until Birdo walked away. Her friend ran after her.

* * *

_Tell me why_

_When I scream there's no reply_

_When I reach out there's nothing to find_

_When I sleep I break down and cry_

_Cry, yeah_

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Every time you leave the room_

_I feel I'm fading like a flower_

"Now, this is more like it!" Goombario grinned, jumping left and right.

"Yeah, what a great beat!" Goombella agreed, doing the same.

"Gee, where's Mario?" Vivian inquired.

"I don't know."

Mario ran to his friends. "Hey paisanos, I'm back! Did you guys miss me?"

"Nope but we've been waiting for you." Goombario said.

_Fading like a rose_

_Fading like a rose_

_Beaten by the storm_

_Talking to myself_

_Getting washed by the rain_

_It's such a cold cold town_

_Oh, it's a such cold town_

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Every time you leave the room_

_I feel I'm fading like a flower……_

"Aww… it's over." Goombario and Goombella said, unhappily in unison.

Mario knelt down to the Goombas. "Don't worry; there might be another song that has a cool beat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about it."

**Song: We Like To Party (The Vengabus) by Vengaboys**

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_I've got something to tell ya_

_I've got news for you_

_Gonna put some wheels in motion_

_Get ready 'cause we're coming through_

_Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now_

_Happiness is just around the corner_

_Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now_

_We'll be there for you_

"Wow, you're right Mario! There is another song that has a cool beat!" Goombario exclaimed in amazement. "You must be really psychic!"

"Puh-lease! You think I'm really that psychic?" Mario replied.

"Yep."

"I was just guessing. A lot of songs have great rhythms."

"Oh, that must have explained everything, huh?"

"Yep."

Yoshi and Birdo came over. Birdo was hiding a dark pink little box behind her back.

"Hi Yoshi, glad you could finally join us!" Mario greeted.

"Hello Mario, Birdo has something for princess." Yoshi replied.

Birdo whispers to Yoshi.

"It's surprise for princess. Birdo can't tell anybody."

Birdo nudges Yoshi really hard.

"Oh. Yoshi can't tell anyone about surprise."

"So, you can't tell us?" Mario asks.

Yoshi and Birdo both nodded.

_Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now_

_Happiness is just around the corner_

_Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now_

_We'll be there for you_

_The Vengabus is coming_

_And everybody's jumping_

_New York to san Francisco_

_An intercity disco_

_The wheels of steel are turning _

_And traffic lights are burning_

_So if you like to party_

_Get on and move your body_

Birdo walked to Princess Peach. Mario, Yoshi and the others followed her. She gave the dark pink box to the princess.

"Is this for me?" Peach inquired, looking at the box.

Birdo nods. Peach gradually opened it to see a new sparkling diamond ring. She took it from the box and wore it on her finger.

"Wow, it's very beautiful! Thanks Birdo, I really love it!"

Peach hugs Birdo. Seeing this, Mario and his pals smiled.

"Aww… isn't that sweet? Birdo giving a ring to the princess." Mario said, smiling calmly.

"Yes, it sure is!" The partners agreed.

**Song: Reach by S Club 7**

_When the world, leaves you feeling blue_

_You can count on me, I will be there for you_

_When it seems, all your hopes and dreams_

_Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you_

_We've got to all stick together_

_Good friends, there for each other_

_Never ever forget that_

_I've got you and you've got me, so_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

"The princess hugged Daisy before, didn't she?" Mario asks.

"Uh-huh." The partners nodded.

Peach let go of Birdo and turned to her buddies.

"Come on everyone, let's dance!"

Mario and his friends nodded and danced with Peach.

* * *

_Don't believe in all that you've been told_

_The sky's the limit you can reach your goal_

_No-one knows just what the future holds_

_There ain't nothing you can't be_

_There's a whole world at your feet_

_I said reach_

_Climb every mountain (reach)_

_Reach for the moon (reach)_

_Follow that rainbow_

_And your dreams will all come true_

The music was heard from outside the kitchen. Tayce T. was waiting near the oven for the cookies and then she moved her body and her arms forward and backward to the beat.

"Oh my, what a nice rhythm!" Tayce T. said, still moving her body and her arms.

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

The toad chef heard a sound. It was coming from the oven.

"The cookies must be ready." She replied, as she went to the other end of the room.

* * *

**Song: Fuse (Move Your Body) by Plastic Dreams**

_Your body higher_

Mario was in front, Peach was behind him, holding his back, Yoshi was after behind Peach, gripping her rear, Birdo was at the back of Yoshi, clutching his back and the partners were doing the same, behind each other in a line, kicking left and right. Toadsworth was watching them.

"This is fun!" Mario exclaimed, happily.

"This is SO wicked cool!" Lakilester yelled, in happiness.

"(Giggle) you said it!" The female partners agreed, giggling.

* * *

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the Yoshi infants were still dancing on the buffet table, even though they weren't allowed to.

"Wow! What an awesome beat!" Green Yoshi bellowed.

"Yeah!" The other yoshis acquiesced.

"This is more fun than playing a game of tag at home!" Red Yoshi hollered.

"It sure is!" Green Yoshi assented.

"Yeah, and everybody's doing it!" Purple Yoshi shouted.

"Really?" The others questioned.

"Just look for yourself!"

Purple yoshi pointed to a direction as the rest of the Yoshi kids looked to see everyone dancing.

"See? We're not the only ones who were dancing!"

**Song: Don't Stop Movin' by S Club 7**

"Aww, it's…"

* * *

"…over!" Mario and his friends groaned, except Peach, as they stopped dancing.

"Don't worry, this one might be good." Peach replied.

"Really?" Mario and pals said.

"Yes, trust me."

Their sad faces now turned into happy ones.

"So, let's carry on dancing, shall we?" Peach says.

Mario and his buddies nods and continued to bop with the princess.

* * *

_Just go with the magic baby_

_I can see it there in your eyes_

_Let it flow, stop the waiting_

_Right there on the dance floor is where you gotta let it go_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Can you feel the music_

_DJ's got us goin' around, round_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Find your way to it_

_Listen to the music_

_Takin' you to places that you've never been before baby now_

"Gee, isn't this fun Luigi?" Daisy inquired. "Just the two of us dancing?"

"Yep, I'm sure my brother is probably dancing with the princess right now." Luigi said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm dancing with you and Mario might be bopping with Peach."

"Oh. Maybe you're right."

* * *

"Isn't this fun, bro?" Waluigi asks, moving his body back and forth.

"No, because I have to dance just like those losers!" Wario yelled, miserably, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on! What's wrong with ya? Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No. I just don't wanna dance."

"Don't be such a spoilsport! Just dance to your heart's content!"

Wario walked off.

"Hey! Wait up bro! I can't dance on my own!" Waluigi yelled, running after his brother.

"Yeah, you can." Wario muttered.

* * *

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat_

_Forget about all your fears tonight_

_Listen to your heart let's just touch the sky (Listen to your heart)_

_No need to reason why_

_Just listen to the sound that'll make you come alive_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Can you feel the music_

_DJ's got us goin' around, round (don't stop movin')_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Find your own way to it_

_Listen to the music_

_(Yeah yeah yeah)_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Can you feel the music_

_DJ's got us goin' around, round (don't stop movin')_

_Don't stop movin'_

_Find your own way to it_

_Listen to the music_

_Takin' you to places that you've never been before baby now_

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat_

_Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat_

**Music: Mario Bros. Theme (Remix)**

"Cool! It's mine and Luigi's music!" Mario exclaimed.

"That's yours!" The partners said, in shock.

"Yep, I think I remember humming this when I was in the bathroom."

"Really?"

"Yes, that was right before when Luigi and I have to go to the Bean Bean Kingdom to get Peach's voice back from Cackletta."

"So, Luigi doesn't need to mind the house no more?" Goombario asked.

"Nope on that adventure but he does when I have to visit Rougeport."

"No wonder he's not with you!" Goombella exclaimed. "He was with his new partners, wasn't he?"

"Yep and his stories were really boring."

"Yeah, it put all of us to sleep!" Koops agreed. "I guess he's not that good at um... storytelling."

"I'm with you, Koops!" Vivian assented. "I think he needs to tell his stories to us, more exciting enough."

"Yo guys!" Yoshi shouted above the hubbub. "Can we stop talking and dance already?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mario and the others said.

Tayce T. walked to them with something special behind her back. It looked like a rectangle box with a special gift paper wrapped around it.

"Hello Mario, have you seen the princess anywhere, dear?" She asks.

"I'm here." Peach replied, as she went to the toad chef. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I've got a present for you. Sorry that I gave it to you very late, dear."

**Music: Peach's Castle Theme (Remix)**

"That's okay." Peach said, smiling. "At least, you gave it to me. So, what is this?"

"Open it and find out!" Tayce T. shouted, grinning.

Peach carefully ripped the gift paper and opened the yellow box to see 12 chocolate chip cookies inside.

"Are those for me?" She asked, pointing to them.

"Yes. I baked those in the kitchen, dear and they're your birthday present." Tayce T. answered.

"Gee, thanks Tayce T."

"It's my pleasure, dear."

"Would you like to see the fireworks with me and the guests after the disco?"

"I'd love to but I have to clean the kitchen. It's a mess."

"Well, when you finished cleaning, go outside. We'll be out near the entrance."

"Fair enough, I must be going now, bye, dear!"

"Bye!"

Tayce T. walked off, back to the kitchen door.

"Princess, are you going to share those with us?" Mario inquired.

"Mario! Don't be so greedy! You already ate something, didn't you?" Goombella scolded.

"I didn't eat anything yet! I'm starving! So, why did you shout at me like that for?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you consume some food by now."

"So, can I please have one?" Mario begged, crouching down.

"Okay but just one." Peach replied. "Oh and can you please stand up?"

Mario stood up. Peach got out a cookie from the box and gave it to the plumber.

"Thanks princess!" Mario said with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Princess Peach replied.

"So, who's the volunteer to set off the fireworks, princess?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Mario."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Yahoo! I finally finished this chapter:) It took me a lot of days and hours to do this. Sorry that it was very delayed because of my laziness. Anyway, DJ T. is my own character so ignore what I said earlier. Good thing I completed this on the day of the Cartoon Network magazine coming out! I bet you didn't expect another long chapter:D Anyhow, if I didn't get to submit my next chapter before my birthday, can you please give me some birthday reviews?


	18. Fireworks In The Sky!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own So Good by Rachel Stevens, the lyrics of the song and anything that is related to Mario and Nintendo. But I do own DJ T. and the fic.

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is the last one… or is it? I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Laura, because it's her birthday on 29th September. Since I was working really hard on this, I didn't have time to buy her a card so I want to dedicate this to her as a late birthday present. Sounds weird, huh? Anyway, I went on the Cartoon Network site and I stumbled upon this internet game of **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends **called **Mid-Flight Snack**. If you haven't played this game, this is about Mac, Bloo and Eduardo are raiding the kitchen for a late-night snack and they use the catapult to grab food. I wanted to do a parody of this but I can't think of a name yet. I've gotten so obsessed with **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends** that I started playing the games on the microsite. I've got a big high score on **Mid-Flight Snack **which is 4010 and my rating is 'Yummy!' Can you beat it?

Daisylover555: Fortunately for you and everyone else, this isn't the last chapter but the next one might be the final. I got a little inspired from this cartoon called **Pippi Longstocking **but I rarely watch it on this channel named POP. I also got enthused from my Art trip to Yorkshire Sculpture Park. My class and I have to stand or sit in front of a sculpture and smile for the camera. Mrs. Foley, my Art teacher and Ms. Walton, another Art educator were taking pictures of us. When DJ. T says the word "Dude"; you seemed to be obsessed with that.

The Princess Daisy: You used to be called British Shyguy but why did you change your pen name? If you did read the chapters when they're updated then there might be something special for you. Anyway, thanks for the comment and is your real name is Joana West?

Surferljb: I didn't know that, you should have told me. Why you don't like any of those songs? Some of them are my favorites. The previous chapter was the second longest in the fic but what do you mean about that you have to give me props because it was long?

Random67: Yep, in a way. I bet you're hungry and wanted to eat those cookies right now. At the start of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Toad runs into the Mario Bros. house to look for Mario. You have to control Toad and search for Mario. If you hear clearly, you will hear Mario singing or humming the Mario Bros. theme song in the bathroom. The Barbie Girl song scared me too. I never play any Barbie dolls when I was little. I remember playing Super Mario 64 with my dad. Peach will make some banana smoothies in the sequel. Just don't tell anybody or that will spoil the story.

Raincloudblue: Zelda's okay but I'm not a really big fan of it. I'm a massive fan of Mario and Kirby.

Finally, here's Chapter 18!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fireworks In The Sky!**

"Can you please tell me?" Mario pleaded.

"No." Peach said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, Mario. I can't tell anybody."

Mario kneeled down. "Please, pretty please?"

"No for mushroom's sakes! If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to DJ T. for a moment."

Peach walked off, leaving Mario all alone.

"Mamma Mia." He groaned, still crouching.

**Song: So Good by Rachel Stevens**

_I get this feeling that you're taking me under_

_I get this feeling that you're taking it down_

'_Cause it's you, you, you, all you_

_Come and get it_

_I start to see the way you're taking me over_

_My eyes are open to you fooling around_

'_Cause it's you, you, you, all you_

_Come and get it_

_Gonna show ya_

_I made it on my own again_

_I'll get back on my feet again_

_I know I'm gonna feel_

_So good, and so good, and so good_

_I'm gonna stand the test of time_

_I'm gonna take back what is mine_

_I know I'm gonna feel_

_So good, and so good, and so good_

"Mario?" Goombella asked, walking over to the plumber. "Why are you on your knees?"

"Peach won't tell me who is going to set off the fireworks. She said it's a secret." Mario replied with a sad face.

"Is it top secret, darling?" Flurrie inquired who also came over.

Mario shook his head.

"My, my, I guess it's not."

_Well you've been acting like you're seeing another_

_Another victim that you've caught in your web_

'_Cause it's you, you, you, all you_

_Come and get it_

_I'd like to watch you suffer ever so slightly_

_You better watch your back, you better beware_

'_Cause it's you, you, you, all you_

_Come and get it_

_Gonna show ya_

_I made it on my own again_

_I'll get back on my feet again_

_I know I'm gonna feel_

_So good, and so good, and so good_

_I'm feeling so good_

_I'm feeling so good_

_So good_

_So good_

_I made it on my own again_

_I'll get back on my feet again _

_I know I'm gonna feel_

_So good, and so good, and so good_

_I'm gonna stand the te—_

The music was cut off by DJ T. turning it off, which got everyone to stop dancing or talking.

"Aww…" Everybody except Wario moaned.

"YES!" Wario exclaimed, joyfully.

Mario and friends turned around and stared at Wario, angrily. He looked at them, left and right. Even his brother was mad at him.

"What?"

"Yo dudes, sorry I've gotta turn off that music. Princess P has something to tell to ya all." DJ T. told everyone, who was standing next to Peach.

Princess Peach Toadstool stepped forward. "Thank you for listening, everybody. The reason the song has stopped because I wanted to tell you that we're going outside to set off the fireworks, just like I've promised earlier."

"Yay!" Mario and the others not including Wario, cheered.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario shouted, doing a thumbs down sign.

Every person gazed at him, even more furiously.

"Stop staring at me, ya losers! It's rude to stare!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Peach continued. "I'm going to pick any of you to be the—"

Wario, somehow, was behind the princess and doing 'bunny ears' above her head. Everyone was laughing their heads off. Some of them fell on their backs or rolling on the floor, holding their tummies. Peach spun around to see nobody behind her while Wario was standing beside her. He took Peach's crown from her head and put it on top of his cap.

"Anyway, the volunteer will b—" Peach said as Wario was mouthing every word she said. Everybody bursts into hysterical laughter again and Peach notices her crown on Wario's head.

"Give me that!" Princess Peach yelled angrily and snatched the crown from Wario's skull. "Since you think you're so funny, you can be the volunteer."

"WHAT! Me! The volunteer! Heck no, I'm I gonna set off some stupid fireworks!" Wario bellowed, glaring at the princess.

"Ha, ha, serves you right!" Mario teased, who was standing with his hands on his hips in a taunting way at the front of the crowd.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Wario hollered, shaking a fist.

"DJ T., would you like to see the fireworks?" Peach asked, facing the DJ.

"All right, dude!" DJ T. smiled, showing his white, sparkling teeth.

Peach faced the huddle. "Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Vivian, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Toad, get the firework rockets from the storage room while the rest of us head outside. And while you guys at it, can you bring the matches too?"

"Certainly, princess." Mario replied with a smile.

"But what about the other stuff that we could use?" Toadette asked.

"We can use them, the next time I throw a party."

"Oh."

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Vivian, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Toad walked to the storage room as Peach and the other guests followed her out of the castle. Koops shut the front double door while everybody else was waiting for Mario and his pals to come out with the firework rockets.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Lakilester questioned.

"Nothing." Goombario said, kicking the ground.

"Nothing! But I'm bored!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Wario and Waluigi were standing in front of the fountain. Fresh, sparkling, clean water flows out of it.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be the helper!" Wario shouted, crossing his arms and being really furious.

"Well, you should have shut your big fat gob and shouldn't act like a lunatic!" Waluigi yelled, glaring at his brother.

"Oh." Wario said. He paused for a moment. "Yeah, well, whatever."

He crossed his arms and made a grumpy face. Meanwhile, Peach and Toadette were sitting on the grass. Toadette picked up a few daisies and started making a daisy chain.

"Your majesty, who are you inviting on your birthday, next year?" Toadette inquired, still doing the chain and looking at it.

"You have to wait and see. I can't tell you yet." Peach says, her hands were on the grass, behind her.

"Why?"

"Because I can't, it's a surprise."

Toadette turned away, staring at the grass with a sad face. Princess Peach puts her gloved hand on her servant's shoulder, if Toadette has one.

"You'll have to be patient, Toadette. I'll tell you at the next party, I promise." Peach assured.

"Really?" Toadette questioned.

Peach nodded and the female toad servant smiled. Just then, sneezing can be heard inside the castle. The double door slowly creaked opened and Mario was blowing his nose with a tissue, while Luigi and the others were gripping the firework rockets, walking behind him. The rockets were red and the surface was very smooth.

"I shouldn't have been inside the closet, helping you guys." Mario said, holding his hankie.

"Well, we need you. We can't hold the rockets by ourselves, bro." Luigi replied.

Daisy, Yoshi, Vivian, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Toad nodded, even though that what Toad managed to do since he's struggling with the rocket and his body was shaking, literally.

"Besides your brother has a good point there, Mario." Daisy agreed.

The red-clad plumber sighed. "I tried to help all of you but you guys shout and turn on me. So, thanks a lot guys!"

Mario turned back to face his other friends. Luigi gradually walks to his brother and stood at the back of him.

"We didn't mean to make you upset, Mario." Luigi replied. "It's just that we didn't know that you're allergic to dust."

"I don't think I'm allergic to that stuff, am I bro?" Mario said, his face now has a confused look.

"Of course you are! You were sneezing in the closet before."

"Oh but I don't think I'm—"

"I know, bro, I know."

"Did all of you bring the rockets?" Peach asked as she went to Mario and his buddies.

"Yep." Mario replied.

"So, did you get the ma—"

Peach was about to finish her sentence when Yoshi stuck his long tongue out. A box of matches was sitting on it and saliva was all over it.

"Yoshi, that's disgusting!" The princess yelled, her face was horrified. Her friends pretended to puke. "Anyhow, just spit it out."

Yoshi spat it out. The box was lying on the ground. Peach picked it up although the box has spit on it. Some of it dripped to the floor. Mario, Peach and their pals covered their eyes except Yoshi.

"Ewww, er… Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Vivian, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Toad put the rockets right over there." Peach said, pointing to the fountain.

Struggling to hold tight of the rocket, they went to where Wario and Waluigi were standing at. Princess Toadstool Peach followed them.

* * *

"I'm not gonna set off some cruddy fireworks… I'm not gonna set off some cruddy fireworks…I'm not go—" Wario repeatedly said but got cut off.

"Will ya relax?" Waluigi questioned, getting annoyed.

"I am relaxed!"

After 15 minutes, Mario and the gang got to the fountain and placed the firework rockets in front of it.

"Hold this." Peach replied, giving the matches to Wario.

"Heh, heh, you better watch out that you might set your bum on fire." Mario joked, chuckling.

"You wish! Then you get sent to hospital!" Wario shouted, gazing at his enemy crossly.

Daisy gaits to Mario and Wario, who were staring at each other, furiously and pushed them apart.

"Now, now, boys, let's not fight over something dumb." She said. "We've got to set off some fireworks remember?"

Mario and Wario both sighed. "Okay…"

"But fireworks are stupid!" Wario whined.

"Why I never! Fireworks are not that stupid, they're great. Never in my life have I attended a celebration when someone insulted those magnificent things!" A familiar voice bellowed.

Mario and his chums turned around to see Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth, where did you come from?" The plumber asked.

"I've came out to see the fireworks if you're wondering, Master Mario." The old toad answered.

"When?"

"1 hour ago, Master Mario."

"Oh, I see."

"Wario, do you know how to use the matches?" Peach inquired.

"Well, duh! What do ya think I am? Stupid?" Wario said, confidently. He turned to the red rockets. "Watch and be amazed as I, Wario, succeed to light the fireworks!"

"Uh… why are you saying like that?" Daisy asks, her face now has a confused look.

"I dunno."

Wario used a match and lit up the rockets, one by one. The first one zoomed up, high into the sky and… **BOOM! **A colorful firework appeared. He leaned on the second firework rocket which was about to take off. Flames from it were burning on Wario's bottom, when he wasn't looking.

"Well, what do ya think? Great, huh?" He bragged.

"I think it sucks eggs." Yoshi muttered.

"If you think it does, then try saying it to my face!" Wario yelled.

"Er… b-bro, d-don't l-l-look n-n-now b-b-but—" Waluigi stuttered, pointing to Wario's butt.

"Shut up, Waluigi, can't ya see I'm trying to show off?"

"B-b-but y-y-y-your b-b-butt's o-o-on f-f-f—"

"WHAT! WHAT!"

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YA BUT YOUR BUM'S ON FIRE!"

Wario gazed at his bottom to see that it's really burning! "Oh, shroom."

He stood still for a moment and suddenly screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUM'S ON FIRE! MY BUM'S ON FIRE! MY BUM'S ON FIRE! MY BUM'S ON FIRE!" Wario shrieked, running around the castle grounds like a mad man.

"Don't worry I'll save ya!" Waluigi hollered. He sprinted as fast as he could to the double door.

While Wario was dashing all over the place, Mario and the group can't help but laugh hysterically. Some of them fell on their backs and kicking back and forth.

"T-t-t-that's s-s-s-so f-f-funny! I-I-I-It h-h-hurts!" Daisy said, holding her tummy even as she is on the floor.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't BREATHE!" Mario yelled, laughing his head off.

"I bet you knew his butt will be in flames!" Luigi replied, crossing his arms and smiling.

2 hours later, Waluigi ran out of the castle, carrying a bucket of icy water. He threw it on Wario and the blaze subsided.

"Hey Wario!" Mario laughed." Did your bum set on fire by Vivian's fiery jinx or Bowser's blame breath?"

Everyone laughed themselves to death. Wario glared at his foe. "Ha, ha, very funny and you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich for that!"

He rushed towards Mario and he ran off. Vivian used her special ability and disappeared into the ground. Mario was running from his rival but the red-clad plumber didn't know that there was a dark hole, which was a little away from him. Vivian reappeared and stood still. Mario ran to where the shadow siren was and she grabbed the plumber. They both vanished into the shadows and a black gap was behind Wario.

"Come out and show yourself!" Wario shouted, looking left and right.

Vivian and Mario resurface and he kicked Wario's bum. Before Mario's rival could turn around, Mario and his friend disappeared again. They keep on doing it just to harass Wario.

"Now that's entertainment!" Luigi hollered.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **I can't believe there was another food fight again at my school! It happened on 28th September in the dinner hall. At least nobody shouted at me and my year this time. If you want to know about it, e-mail me. Anyway, I had the idea of Wario's butt goes on fire for a long time. I heard that Hong Kong is going to have its own Disneyland. I seen the grand opening of the new Disneyland on television.


	19. Parting Farewells

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the usual stuff like Mario, his friends etc. But I own DJ T. and the plot of this fic.

**Author's Note: **This is it everyone, the last chapter. It's so (sob) sad that this story is going to end. Speaking of crying, I will cry anyway since I'll be leaving my high school and I might not see all my friends again. :( It's so (sob) depressing that we have to go to different collages. (Dries tears) Anyhow, I heard this song called I'll Stand By You by Girls Aloud. For some reason, it reminds me of Paper Mario 2. "_Take me in, into your darkest hour_" It sounds more like the Shadow Queen taking the world into her darkest hour. I've recently finished my **Romeo and Juliet** essay. The book was boring but the film wasn't. I also heard that somebody I know might do a parody of **Romeo and Juliet**. "**Mariromeo and Peachiet**"… sounds funny and er… weird. Oo In any case, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed this fic.

Daisylover555: Well this chapter is the final but I might do some bloopers after this. The previous one, I've got a little inspired from an episode of **Foster's Home** and from another **Cartoon Network** cartoon. Anyway, I will try to make this good.

Surferljb: I had that idea for ages:) I think I got enthused from another cartoon but I can't remember what it's called. It might be **Dexter's Laboratory**.

I was hoping to get more reviews but oh well. At any rate, here's the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Parting Farewells**

"Well, that's that for the fireworks!" Peach concluded.

"Aww…" Everyone except Wario groaned in sadness.

"Don't worry; we will set them off next year."

"Yay!"

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario yelled, doing a thumbs down sign.

Everyone turned around to face Wario, staring at him angrily. Some of them were putting their hands on the hips or crossing their arms.

"Do I have a TV on my head?"

"No." Mario replied.

"Then stop staring at me, ya losers!"

"Whatever but you better watch your back because I'll…er…I'll…" Mario looked at the ground, thinking of a word, but Luigi answered for him.

"Beat you?" Luigi questioned.

"Uh… yeah."

"Beat me, yeah right." Wario mumbled, walking off. Waluigi ran after him.

Mario crossed his arms and muttered. "Party pooper."

Vivian and the other partners including the yoshi infants went over to the plumber.

"I've got to go, darling. It was such a lovely party, isn't it?" Flurrie asked.

"Yes, it sure is." Mario said.

"So, see you later, Mario."

Mario waved goodbye as Flurrie went away. Goombella and the female partners gazed towards the plumber; their eyes were filled with tears.

"We've got to go too." Goombella says. "It's going to be sad that we might not see each other again."

"Yeah," Bombette agreed. "Being with you at the party was so much fun."

"Yes, I know." Mario said, a tear of his own sliding down. He wiped it with a tissue. "But we will see each other again, won't we?"

The partners nodded. The yoshi kids went to the red-clad plumber.

"M-Mario?" Red Yoshi replied, about to cry. "Y-y-you will come back to the village and tell us your stories, w-won't you?"

"Of course I will, if I had time." Mario smiled.

The red yoshi kid ran off, wailing. The other yoshis followed him as well. Sushie was about to go and spun around to face the plumber.

"Mario, before I go, I just want to say that I've had a lovely time here and I will always remember this day." She said, smiling as her eyes flooded up with tears. She went off, to catch up with the yoshi infants.

"Mario," Goombario replied, walking over to him. "I better leave and so do the others."

Mario nodded as Goombario and the other companions went away from the castle.

* * *

"Goodnight Daisy." Luigi said.

"Same here." Daisy replied.

They hugged and kissed. During this, Yoshi and Birdo watched and grinned. Holding each others hands, they walked down the path.

* * *

"I think I should talk to the princess before I go away." Mario said to himself. He walked off to find Peach.

Meanwhile, Peach was standing in front of the double door when it slowly opened. Toad and Toadette stepped outside to see the princess looking at the stars.

"Is something been bothering you, your princess-ness?" Toad asked.

"Nope, I was thinking of who I'm inviting to my next party." Peach replied.

"Who's coming?"

Peach was about to say something when she noticed Mario running to her. He waved to Peach as he sprinted.

"Rotten timing." Toad mumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know." Toadette agreed. "The princess was going to tell us something."

"Princess, where's my brother?" Mario inquired.

"He's probably with Daisy." Peach answered. "Anyway, I'm so happy that you've come here on this special day, Mario."

"I know, the party was nice, isn't it?"

"Yes and thank you for the present, I really loved it."

"Your welcome."

"Despite the food fight and the cleaning up, the party turned out alright hasn't it?"

"Yep, so who are you inviting next year?"

"Hey! I said that earlier!" Toad exclaimed.

"Sheesh! You don't need to shout!" Mario yelled, glaring at Toad. The plumber turned to Peach. "So who are you inviting?"

"Oh, the usual, you, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Tayce. T and DJ. T." Peach told Mario.

"Any more?"

"Yes but it's a secret."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise for you and everybody else."

"Mamma mia."

* * *

Luigi and Daisy finally let go of each other and stopped smooching.

"Isn't this lovely, Luigi?" Daisy said. "Kissing under the moonlight?"

"Yeah but can we stop with the over-romantic stuff?" Luigi asks. "We've got to go home to bed, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Daisy replied, looking at the floor. "But where's your brother?"

"I think he's with the princess."

"Oh, so good night, my love."

Luigi turned away as his cheeks blushed bright red, Daisy saw this and giggled. "Oh, come on, Daisy! Not with the mushy stuff again!"

"But you—"

"I know, I know, I blushed. So what's the big deal with that?"

"I don't know, anyhow let's just go."

"Okay."

Daisy and Luigi walked along the trail when the green plumber suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Daisy inquires, gazing at her friend.

"I've got to go to Mario." Luigi replied.

"Oh, okay, bye!" She shouted as she waved. Luigi waved back and he walked up the pathway to his brother.

* * *

Tayce T. was inside the kitchen, washing her hands. Water flows out of the taps.

"Phew! That was hard work, making all the food for today and cleaning the kitchen." The toad chef replied. "I think I should go. The guests should have left by now."

She went to the door and unlocks it. She gently shuts it behind her and headed to the exit.

* * *

"Please tell me who else is coming." Mario pleaded, kneeling on the ground. Toad and Toadette did the same.

"Okay, I give up." Peach said, sighing.

Mario stood up and jumped for joy. He landed on the floor.

"Plum, Azalea, Charlie, Ella, Neil, Grace, Harry, Harry, Joe, Kid, Putts, Sherry, Sonny, Tiny, Professor Frankly, Professor E. Gadd, Kolorado, Boo, Koopa Troopa and more others. I can't say all the guests otherwise we'll be here all day. Now, that I said it, there happy?"

"Yes." Mario said, folding his arms and smirking.

Toad and Toadette nodded.

"Mario, will you visit me tomorrow?" Peach asks.

"Sure!" Mario beamed.

"Mario! We have to go!" Luigi's voice shouted.

"Okay!" Mario bellowed as he whirled around. He faced his friend. "Princess, I've got to go home. See you tomor—rrrrrrrrrroooooooooooowwwwwwww!" He hollered as he got dragged away when Luigi was pulling his left ear, factually.

"Why did you do that for?" Mario demanded.

"When I said we have to go, we have to go!" Luigi yelled.

"Can't you just wait for a few minutes?"

"No! I'm not going to stand there, waiting for you, eating air!"

"You can't eat air! It's not food!"

"So! We need some sleep, not just talking to the princess until morning and wasting time!"

"I don't care what you say! You didn't let me say 'good night' to the princess!"

"Well, you should have—"

"Oh, shut up already."

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!"

"Oh nothing, just nothing."

"Thank you."

Peach was still standing at the same spot with Toad and Toadette.

"Good bye, Mario and good night." Princess Peach said as she walked back into the castle. Toad and Toadette gaits at the back of her and they shuts the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end of the story. I like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed this fic. :) Anyway, sorry that I have to end here, I decided to make this chapter short. Massive thanks to **Surferljb** for reviewing every single chapter that I updated. Special thanks to **Stephanie** or **steph300** for giving me some ideas for Chapter 10. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be able to do this and another special thanks to **SnowCrystal** for helping me to pick most of the musics to use for Chapter 17. I picked some songs, though. Thank you to **tallyho**, **Meowth's Toon Dragon**, **The Princess Daisy**, **BigFreddy**, **Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2**, **dorko4u**, **Agent54B**, **Donna**, **Erin**, **Stephanie**, **Mecha Scorpion**, **crystal7**, **Tanooki Daisy**, **SnowCrystal**, **Mr Crabtree**, **Sam**, **Surferljb**, **Random67**, **ActionGal07**, **lordluffy07 of the Merry Go**, **greycatmon**, **Raincloudblue**, **JOE**, **Joe-Just Joe**, **All My Work is gone JOE**, **me**, **steph300**, **annalisavk** and **Daisylover555** for the reviews! I hope any of you read my other stories:) I might do a blooper Chapter after this and then I'll do the sequel. I saw the advert of **Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends **and guess what? There are new episodes showing on November 1st:D By the way, when Peach says who else she's inviting, that's a spoiler for the sequel. 


End file.
